One for the Road
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 34...Kim and Carlos' marriage is doomed
1. Default Chapter

****

December 1st, 2002

Kim sat at the table looking over the latest note Joey's teacher had sent home. Joey was having a lot of difficulty dealing with the new math they were learning. Math was always Kim's weak point too. She wouldn't let Joey slip though. Carlos sat next to her, glancing at the letter.

"Joey having trouble at school?" He asked. Kim nodded as she folded up the letter.

"Yeah. Division and Fractions." She smiled, "You good at math?"

"Very good. I can divide fractions with my eyes closed." Carlos said. Kim chuckled.

"It's probably easier that way." She said. Carlos shrugged.

"Math isn't as bad as everyone thinks it is. You can make it fun." He said. Kim shook her head. "Yes you can. When I do math, I just make everything into money. It's stupid but just by putting a dollar sign in front of everything helps me. Everyone knows how to divide and subtract money because it's important." Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Just by putting a dollar sign in front of it? That really works?" She asked him.

"Try it. Give him money and have him divide it and he can keep the change or something." Carlos said. Kim smiled at Carlos; "It won't hurt to try will it?"

"I guess not." She said. Carlos nodded as he stood up.

"Well, I'm out of here. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved goodbye as he headed down the stairs. Kim bit her lip, stuffing the letter into her pocket. Carlos could be nice sometimes. He just had to put his mind to it. Kim got up and ran down the stairs.

"Carlos, wait." Kim ran out of the station, almost slipping on the ice. He stopped and turned around.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Do you want to go get a drink or something?" She asked him. A smile came across Carlos' face.

"I don't drink." He said. Kim chuckled.

"Me either." She said. "There's Pepsi at Hagerty's though."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Carlos asked her. Kim laughed.

"Don't get an ego now. I'm not asking you out." Kim smiled. "I'm asking you to have a drink for me." Carlos looked Kim up and down with a smug smile, "Never mind."

"No no." Carlos chuckled, "Let's go then." Kim smiled softly She shuffled down the sidewalk with Carlos, in silence. She could feel jimmy's eyes burning into her back from the station. It's not like she was going off to sleep with Carlos. It was just a drink...A drink of Pepsi. She wasn't a slut. She could hear her and Bobby's conversation about her slut status running through her head. Kim smiled to herself. "Something funny?"

"No." Kim smiled as Carlos opened the door for her, "Thank you." She walked in and took her jacket off, "It's dead in here."

"Good." Carlos led Kim over to the bar. He waved the bartender over and ordered Himself and Kim some Pepsi. He looked at her as they waited, "Why did you want to have a drink with me?" Kim smiled as she looked at him.

"Because of that suggestion you gave me. You didn't need to do that." She said.

"Sure I did. Math is fun. I like making people realize that." He said. Kim chuckled.

"I never pegged you as the math type." She said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Carlos smiled. Kim shook her head and took her soda.

"There's a lot you don't know about me either." She flashed him a smile. Carlos chuckled as he put a cherry into his Pepsi. Kim couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hey. I like cherries." He said. Kim shrugged.

"So do like five year olds with pigtails." She smiled. Carlos narrowed his eyes. Kim patted his arm, "And very strong paramedics."

"That's better." He smiled. "You want to dance?" Kim shook her head.

"I don't dance.' She said.

"Me either." Carlos chuckled. Kim turned and looked at him.

"So what do you do, Carlos?" She asked him.

"You mean besides work? Nothing much." Carlos chuckled.

"What? No social life?" Kim asked. Carlos shook his head.

"Not the kind of social life I would like." He said. Kim nodded. She always thought Carlos had a social life. She thought he had dozens of women every week, possibly every day. "I've been Christmas shopping lately. Trying to get it all done."

"Christmas shopping? For whom?" She asked.

"Kylie and you guys." Carlos said. "I'm allowed to give Kylie a Christmas present."

"That's great." Kim smiled watching the new emotion wash over Carlos' eyes, "What did you get her?"

"Chicken Dance Elmo. It's supposed to be this big thing this Christmas and I was able to get my hands on it. I hope she will like it." Carlos said running his thumb over the rim of his glass.

"OH she will. That thing is impossible to find this year." Kim smiled. Carlos grinned as he nodded.

"I know. I paid a pretty penny for it, but Kylie is worth it. It's almost her birthday too so I think this will cover both occasions." He said. Kim chuckled.

"Yeah. It probably will." She said watching Carlos. His face changed when he was talking about Kylie. "She turning two?"

"Yeah…" He said sipping the soda. Carlos shifted in his chair. He was getting slightly uncomfortable with this conversation. He rarely talked about Kylie, even though he loved her deeply. Kim reached over and touched his hand. He looked at her.

"You made the right decision when you gave her away." Kim said. Carlos narrowed his eyes.

"Then how comes it hurts so much?" He asked.

"Some of the best things we do, hurts us the most." Kim said. Carlos shook his head.

"That's a bunch of Bull. Because I gave her away, I missed her first steps, her first words, everything." Carlos growled, "That's something I'll never get back." He took a last sip of his soda and got up off the barstool. "Thanks for the fun time." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed for the door. Kim bit her lip. He had a heart after all.

"Carlos…Please don't go." Kim turned and looked at the door. Carlos stopped but didn't look at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you do go." She said softly. Carlos finally turned and looked at Kim. "I was having a nice time with you." Carlos laughed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." Kim chuckled as she stood up. She walked slowly over to him, "Please stay." Carlos sighed slightly.

"I have work in the morning, Kim. I think you do as well." Carlos looked at her.

"It's early yet." Kim said taking his hand, "Let's play a game of darts." Carlos looked down at her again. Her eyes danced with happiness. He couldn't help but to smile at her.

"You can play?" He asked. Kim chuckled.

"Not really, but maybe you can teach me." She smirked. Carlos led her over to the dart board and nodded.  
"Yeah, Maybe a thing or two." Carlos grinned as he let go of her hand. She was a hot little number when she was out of her uniform. Maybe he could play up this maybe friendship and get her in bed. Carlos chuckled to himself as she grabbed the darts. Maybe he couldn't do that. He had already reveled too much of how he felt about Kylie. If he told her much more, he would be wide open and vulnerable to her. He couldn't let that happen now could he?


	2. Share

****

December 15th, 2002

Carlos tapped his pencil against the dashboard. Doc glanced over at him. He started to bop his head. Doc chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Carlos asked.

"Your rhythm." Doc smiled. Carlos shot him a look. Doc had no rhythm either so he couldn't talk.

"What do you think of Kim?" Carlos asked. Doc chuckled.

"She doesn't want you. She doesn't admire you so don't think about Kim." Doc said. Carlos growled. Doc sighed at his partner. "I like her. She one of my best friends here. Why do you ask?"

"I've just been um…thinking about her a lot lately." Carlos said.

"Uh oh." Doc chuckled as he parked the bus, "Don't even think about her like that. She's totally out of your league."

"She is not." Carlos hissed as he jumped out of the bus. He slammed the door. Doc growled as he jumped out himself.

"You can't think she is reachable for you." Doc said.

"You know what old man, just shut up! I never said I wanted to date her or anything. I just asked how you felt about her!"

"So you can sleep with her." Doc said. All the men in the station stood on the steps watching this small quarrel.

"NO!" Carlos yelled, "I just don't want to bed her and street her."

"Then what do you want, Carlos? You can't expect me to think you are actually having feelings for her. That's not you. You can't have feelings for women. You just have feelings for what's between their legs." Carlos looked at Doc hurt.

"I can't believe you." Carlos said. Kim emerged from the crowd.

"Oh come on, Carlos. Kim is too good for you." Doc laughed.

"I thought you were my friend." Carlos said as he pushed past the crowd. Was that what everyone thought of him?

"Doc…" Kim said. Doc turned to look at him. "Did you see the look on his face?" Doc shook his head.

"Oh come on, Kim. It's Carlos." Doc laughed.

"I can't believe you." She said, "I thought you were better than that. You really shouldn't have said those things." Kim shook her head and walked up the stairs, pushing past all the gawkers. "Carlos?"

"He's upstairs." DK said pouring himself some coffee.

"Thanks." She took the stairs to the bunks. Carlos was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands, "What started that down there?"

"I just…I just asked Doc what he thought of you and he went off on me about trying to get into your pants." He mumbled.

"Well, he was in the wrong." She walked up to him. Carlos shook his head; "I'm not out of your league, Carlos."

"Sure you are. What was I thinking? You're Kim. I'm not your type." Carlos said, "I was stupid to think you'd like me." Kim chuckled as she walked up close to him.

"Carlos, I just said you weren't out of my league." She said. Carlos looked up at her. Her breasts are very close to my face, Carlos thought.

"Does that mean you'd go out on a date with me?" Carlos asked.

"I didn't say that now did I?" Kim chuckled. Carlos sighed, "Listen to yourself, not anyone else, Carlos. Why do you want to go out on a date with me?" Carlos look around him to make sure no men were there.

"Because when I was talking about Kylie you didn't look at me like I shouldn't have feelings for her. You looked at me like a parent…I guess…" Carlos shrugged, "And you're smart and hot."

"Hot." Kim chuckled softly. "You have every right to love Kylie. She's your daughter and anyone who thinks otherwise is an idiot." Carlos sighed looking up at her.

"You know what?" He said.

"What?"

"Your breasts are in my face." Carlos smiled. Kim laughed loudly.

"There's the Carlos we all know." Kim smiled. Carlos' smile faded.

"I don't want to be the Carlos everyone thinks I am." He said, "I do have other layers." Kim nodded.

"We all have layers, Carlos. Will you let me see some of them?" She asked. Carlos smirked and nodded.

"Yeah…As long as you don't tell the others." He said. Kim shook her head as she touched his cheek.

"I won't. Are you feeling better?" She asked him. You're touching my face of course I'm feeling better. I'm a man. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you for sticking up for me." He said.

"I'll do it again if Doc steps over his bounds." Kim said. Her thumb stroked his cheek. Carlos' eyes couldn't help but to travel over her breasts. Even in the uniform, she looked nice. Kim smiled as she watched his eyes. It was sort of nice to have a man look at her like that.

"Thanks." Carlos said as all units were being called to a car accident. Kim sighed and pulled away from him. "Duty calls." Carlos chuckled as he stood up and headed for the stairs.

"It can wait a second." Kim said walking up to him, "I want to kiss you." Carlos grinned looking her up and down.

"You want to kiss me?" He asked. Kim chuckled.

"Get over here." Kim smiled. Carlos stared at her as he took one step towards her, closing the space between them. Kim leaned over and placed her lips upon his. He was the perfect height for her. Carlos slid his hand behind her head pulling her lips even closer. Kim's skin grew flushed. She never thought Carlos could kiss like this. Hell, she never imagined how Carlos kissed before. Doc stood at the top of the stairs. He cleared his throat.

"We need to go." He said. Carlos pulled away from Kim and nodded.

"I'm coming." He flashed Kim a grin and headed for the stairs. Doc gave Kim a disapproving look as he went downstairs. Kim sighed, grabbing her jacket. She could care less what Doc thought. It was just a kiss and nothing more.

December 29th, 2002

Okay so she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It was a damn good kiss. It had been awhile since she had been kissed like that. It had sort of been awkward at work though. Doc was the only one who knew they had kissed and he didn't let them forget that.

"Do you want Joey tonight or tomorrow night?" Jimmy asked taking his shirt off. Kim shrugged.

"Whenever you want." She said. Jimmy nodded.

"I was thinking about taking him ice skating after work today."

"He'd like that." Kim smiled as her bus was called out onto a scene. "See ya." Kim ran down the stairs, almost running into Carlos. She flashed him a smile and ran to her bus, "What do we have?"

"Woman in labour." Alex said. Kim nodded.

"Sounds easy enough." She said. Alex chuckled.

"Yeah. Giving birth. It's an easy thing." Alex smiled as she drove. "So tell me, what has been going on in that little head of yours."

"What do you mean?" Kim said looking at her partner.

"You've been really quiet lately and that's totally not like you." Alex said, "Did something happen over Christmas? Something with Jimmy?" Kim smiled with amusement.

"Promise me you won't freak out." She said. Alex laughed.

"I hate sentences that start out like that." She said, "Go ahead."

"I kissed someone." Kim said. Alex glanced at her.

"You kissed someone?" She smiled, "Was it Jimmy?"

"No it wasn't Jimmy." Kim shook her head; "It was um…a paramedic." Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Who?" She asked.

"Nieto." Kim said. Alex's eyes widened.

"Oh my god!! You didn't!" Alex cried, "He's a little perv!"

"No he-….Okay, he is, but there's a lot more going for him." Kim said with a chuckled, "it was such a nice kiss and we connected. I can talk to him."

"Are you sure he's just not trying to get in your pants?" She asked.

"Why is everyone asking that?" Kim frowned.

"Because it's Carlos." Alex said. Kim shok her head, "If this is a relationship you want to pursue then go for it."

"Oh I don't know…. A relationship? I never even thought about it." Kim said, "Don't think he's that type."

"Have you asked?" Alex asked her. Kim shook her head.

"No. I'm not ready or a relationship yet." Kim said. Alex growled.

"Yes you are. You haven't been in a stable relationship forever." She said, "You need to have some kind of relations."

"Relations." Kim laughed as the bus stopped. "You sound like my mother."

"Well, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Alex asked. Kim grabbed the bag and nodded.

"Too long, but this conversation is over." Kim smiled as they rushed into the home.

* * *

Ty scratched his stomach as he settled at the kitchen table. He wanted to curl up on the couch with a beer and watch the game, but Sully was sound asleep. He sighed deeply as someone knocked on the door. Ty jumped up and went to the door.

"Kim…" He looked at her oddly. She smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too." Kim chuckled, "Is Carlos here?"

"Yeah. He's watching TV in his room." Ty said letting Kim in, "It's that door right there."

"Thanks." Kim went to Carlos' bedroom and knocked softly.

"Go away, Davis." He said. Kim chuckled and walked in.

"You sure you want me to go away?" She asked. Carlos sat up in bed and shut the television on.

"Kim!" he ran his hand through his hair, "What are you doing here?" Kim shut the door behind her and locked it.

"I wanted to come talk with you." She said taking her jacket off. Carlos cleared his throat.

"What about?" He asked watching her.

"The kiss." Kim said, "I haven't really been able to stop thinking about it." Carlos nodded.

"M-Me either." He mumbled as she walked up to his bed, "Ah…is this a booty call?" Kim smiled.

"Would you like it to be?" She asked. Carlos nodded.

"Oh yes." He smiled.

"All right." She said pushing him back against the bed. Kim's actions startled both of them, but neither was complaining. Sex, regardless of who it was, was great. But having sex with each other was amazing. Neither of them had expected to be calling out each other's names in pure ecstasy two times that night.


	3. Have you ever been in love?

****

January 12th, 2003

They tried not to let things change between them, but sex changes things. It wasn't just a fling that Kim and Carlos shared. Almost every night the past two weeks, Kim and Carlos were together. They couldn't help themselves. The sex was absolutely amazing. Neither of them could explain it. It was much more than just plain old sex. There had to be something there.

Carlos cradled Kim in his arms as she laced her fingers with his. He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and grinned.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked him.

"You don't want to know." He said. Kim nodded.

"Yes I do. I asked now didn't I?" She asked. Carlos sighed slightly.

"I was just picturing all of us, me, you, Joey, and Kylie at the park sledding." He blushed. Kim giggled and kissed his chest.

"Sounds nice to me." She said. "You want her back don't you?" Carlos laid there in silence. What could he say to her? Sure he did want Kylie back, but he knew she was in a great place.

"I guess." Carlos shrugged. Kim smiled and patted his chest.

"I need to go. Work and everything." She said.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a couple of hours." He said, watching her get dressed. God, she had an amazing body. How did he get so lucky? She wanted to be with him and she was great in bed. What else did a man need?

"I know. I'll see you then okay?" Kim leaned down and kissed him very softly. Carlos nodded.

* * *

Kim pulled the brush through her hair as she stood in front of her closet. Jimmy walked up behind her. He obviously had something on his mind. He had a crease in the middle of his forehead.

"Remember Joey?" He asked. Kim turned and looked at him oddly.

"Yeah. I gave birth to him." She said.

"Well, where have you been for the past two weeks?" Jimmy asked, "He's been trying to call you. He wants to come over."

"Oh…Well he can any time he wants." She said.

"He can't when you're not there." Jimmy frowned.

"Oh come off it, Jimmy. Excuse me for having a life finally."

"What's his name?" Jimmy asked. Kim narrowed her eyes.

"Kim, you ready for the run?" Alex stood on op of the stairs.

"In a minute." She said, "It's none of your business."

"There's been rumours going on in the station." Jimmy said.

"What kind of rumours?" She asked.

"That you and Nieto hooked up." Jimmy said. Kim shot Alex a look. Alex threw up her hands defensively.

"Oh who cares whom I'm dating." Kim said.

"That son of a bitch." Jimmy growled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Don't get all high and mighty on me now, Jimmy. I'm over you." Kim said, "You can date and marry whoever, but I'm supposed to sit at home waiting for you?"

"No." Jimmy frowned, "Just be careful. Don't forget about Joey." Kim shook her head as Jimmy stormed off down stairs. Carlos stood in front of the sink, trying to wash the pan that was left in there. Jimmy rushed him. He grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell!!" Carlos cried, pushing Jimmy off of him.

"You hurt her. You touch a single hair on her head and I swear to god, I'm going to beat the living shit out of you." Jimmy hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt her! God!" Carlos growled fixing his shirt.

"I swear to god, Nieto." Jimmy looked at him.

"I won't." Carlos shook his head, "Why would I want to fuck this up?" Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "Trust me, Man. I won't hurt her."

"You better not." Jimmy growled and stomped off. Carlos glanced around the station. Everyone heard that and knew that He and Kim really was having a relationship. A relationship…Oh god, that meant serious things. How serious could things get between them?

January 26th, 2003

Kim tied the end of her braid off as Alex drove the bus.

"Have you ever been in love?" Kim asked her. Alex chuckled.

"Love _love_? Alex asked, " I don't think so. My heart has never gone thump when I thought about one of my boyfriends."

"Oh." Kim said settling back into her seat.

"How about you?" Alex asked. Kim shrugged.

"I don't know. Jimmy was like that for me for awhile." Kim said. "But I don't know." Alex glanced at her.

"Are you getting…you know to that level with Carlos?" Alex asked. Kim shook her head quickly.

"Lord no." Kim said, "I just think…I don't know where I was going with the conversation." Kim jumped out of the Bus as soon as Alex pulled it into a parking space; "We need to restock the bag."

"I know." Alex chuckled softly. Carlos stepped out of the station and grinned at Kim and Alex; "Here's lover boy."

"Shush you." Kim laughed grabbing the bag.

"Hey, Kim." Carlos walked up to her, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"You can talk to me for a full minute." Kim smiled softly, "What's up?" Carlos looked around him to make sure no one was looking.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Um…I was thinking about having sex with you." She whispered.

"Kim." Carlos laughed, "I was wondering if you would like to have a proper date with me. We haven't really done it yet."

"A real date?" Kim smiled, "Where?"

"I'll make a candle lit dinner at my place if you want." He said.

"What about Ty?" She asked.

"He's spending the night at his mom's." Carlos smiled, "So, will you accept my invitation?" Kim giggled softly and nodded. 

"Yeah. I will." She smiled.

* * *

Kim walked down the hallway. She spent an hour getting ready. If this was going to be a date, she wanted to look very good. She was wearing her new black leather pants that made her butt look really nice. For a top she was wearing a silky maroon shirt that barely covered her breasts. Okay, maybe it was a little much, but who cares. She knocked on the door. She could hear soft music.

"Welcome." Carlos opened the door. God, he looked hot. He was wearing khaki pants and a blue dress shirt. Carlos' jaw dropped when he looked at Kim; "Wow…You look nice."

"You don't look half bad yourself." She smiled softly.

"Well, thank you." Carlos smiled leading Kim in. There were candles all over the living room. "You like?"

"Oh my god, yes." Kim looked around the room. A couple of tears came to her eyes; "No one has ever done this for me."

"Well, you certainly deserve this." Carlos said. Kim sat down in front o the portable table. "We're having spaghetti and meatballs."

"Great." Kim rubbed her hands. "Thank you for all of this."

"No problem. We needed a real date." Carlos said as he dished up the food, "You know, something besides having sex."

"You don't like that sex?" Kim asked.

"Oh god do I ever." Carlos chuckled, "But you know…We needed more." Kim's eyes twinkled.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked him. Carlos' face paled.

"I um….Why?" He asked.

"Because I just want to know." Kim smiled. Carlos nodded.

"I fell in love on December 15th of last year." He said. Kim bit her lip, "That's the day we kissed." Carlos rubbed his neck and poured some wine. God, he was totally embarrassed.

"Y-You fell in love with me?" She asked him.

"The meatballs may be a little hot." Carlos mumbled.

"Carlos, do you love me?" Kim asked. Carlos looked up at her.

"What I know is…I've never felt like this before. I want to spend more time with you. I um…I want to um, be on a different level with you, I guess." Carlos mumbled. Kim smiled softly.

"You want more than just the sex?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said softly. Kim reached across the table and nodded.

"Me too." She said. Carlos looked at her, startled slightly.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Kim giggled softly.

"Yeah. You're nice. I want more of you." She said. Carlos smiled softly as he started to eat. This was strange. They were in a real relationship. This was new territory for the two of them.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	4. Fire

****

February 28th, 2003

This relationship was so much better than either of them thought it would be. It was nice to be in something steady. It was nice to have a hand to hold when walkig down the street and it was nice to have a pair of shoulders to slip your arm around while at the movies. It was nice just to have someone there.

Ty glanced at the couple as they cuddled on the couch. He was so sick of seeing this all of the time. He cleared his throat. Carlos looked up at him.

"What do you want, Man?" He asked.

"Well….When are the two of you moving in with each other?" Ty asked. Kim sat up and laughed softly.

"Direct and to the point aren't you?" She asked.

"Sorry. I was just curious." He said, "Aren't you in that stage yet?" Carlos shook his head with a chuckled.

"I don't think we are. Are we Kim?" He asked.

"Nope. We aren't." She said, "Sorry. Maybe in a couple of months." Ty nodded as he went back into the kitchen.

"He's nut." Carlos said. Kim nodded, "But I'm used to that." Kim giggled and looked up at him.

"I suppose we should spend a little more time at my place." Kim said, "My bed is bigger and bouncier than yours."

"Oh it is is it?" Carlos grinned running his hand down her arm. "Well, after work tonight we'll go back to your place."

"Sounds good." Kim grinned and kissed him softly.

* * *

Kim pulled her keys out as she walked up the stairs.

"Excuse the mess." She said walking inside. Kim led him up another set of stairs to a big oak door. Carlos shrugged.

"I'm not dating you because of your ability to clean." He chuckled. Kim rolled her eyes and unlocked the front door.

"Welcome to Casa Kim." She smiled flipping on the lights. Carlos looked around the apartment and smiled.

"I like it. It's nice a roomy." He said, "And it's not messy."

"Sure it is." Kim smiled, "Would you like some coffee or food?"

"Or some Kim." Carlos winked. Kim smiled as she began taking her braid out. She blushed slightly. She still couldn't believe she and Carlos were a couple. Who knew that would happen?

"You can have some Kim later." She chuckled. Carlos' eyes sparkled as he took a step towards her. Kim giggled stepping back. "Get away, Nieto."

"Why?" Carlos growled playfully.

"Because I was going to make you dinner while in the nude." She giggled. Carlos groaned and nodded.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Very serious." She said unbuttoning her shirt.

"Maybe we are at the moving in stage if this is how dinner will be cooked every day." Carlos said. She chuckled softly throwing her shirt at him.

"Maybe we are." She winked and started pulling her pants down, "Do you want past?" Carlos nodded.

"Sure…Sounds fine." He mumbled. He really didn't care what he would eat. He just wanted to watch her cook naked.

"All right. Get out some wine and we'll make this a very nice dinner." She said unhooking her bra. A small groan came from Carlos.

"Did I ever tell you that you had a wonderful body?" He asked.

"A few times, Lover." Kim winked peeling her panties off.

"God, fuck the food, Kim." He said opening the wine bottle, "I just need you." Kim smirked.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Carlos spilled some wine onto her chest. She gasped with a laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Having my wine." He bent down and started lick the wine off of her. Kim groaned and closed her eyes. She nodded.

"Fuck food." She mumbled and took his hand. She could care less about food right now. She wanted Carlos now. So much for putting sex off for later.

March 14th, 2003

"I was thinking about getting her some kind of jewelry. Women like jewelry don't they?" Carlos asked Doc. He shrugged.

"I suppose." Doc said, "Why are you asking?"

"Because I want to get Kim something but I don't know what."

"Get her something? Why?" Doc asked.

"Because we've been together for awhile, like um three months." Carlos said. Doc rolled his eyes.

"A whole three months." He shook his head.

"Yeah a whole three months. That's a long time for us." Carlos said, "I just want to get her something. You know Kim, what would she like?" Doc glanced at him and sighed.

"A necklace maybe. Nothing fancy. A gold chain with like a small pendent or something." He said, "Something simple but not plain." Carlos nodded and wrote this down on his palm.

"Good idea." Carlos said. Doc laughed softly.

"You love her don't you?" He asked. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah." He said with a grin. Sure he loved Kim. Who wouldn't? She was gorgeous. She was funny. She was her.

"All paramedic units to three alarm blaze at thirty-five Winthrope Avenue." Dispatch said through the radio.

"God, I hate fire victims." Doc muttered. Carlos stared at the radio. That address. He knew that address, but from where.

"I know someone at that address." Carlos said. Doc looked at him.

"Who?" He asked. Carlos racked his brain. Who? Just then, he remembered. Carlos' chest tightened. The colour drained from his face. "Carlos, who lives at that address?"

"K-Kylie." Carlos sputtered out. Doc sped up even faster.

"I'm sure she's fine. The bucket boys probably have her sitting in Kim's ambulance right now without a scratch on her."

"I hope so." Carlos whispered. He couldn't bear to see Kylie get hurt. Doc whipped around the corner and the fire blazes in their eyes. It was so huge and going over to the houses next to it.

"She's fine." Doc said, trying to reassure Carlos. As soon the bus stopped, Carlos jumped out. He rushed to the house but Lombardo grabbed him.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't go in there." He said.

"She's in there!!" Carlos cried. "I need to get her."

"Who's in there? Do you know how many people live in that house?" Lombardo asked. Kim walked up behind Carlos.

"KYLIE!! Kylie is in there. Get my daughter!" Carlos yelled.

"Kylie lives here?" Kim's eyes went wide.

"Get her!!" Carlos cried. He glanced down on the ground and saw a body bag. His legs went weak, but Kim held him up.

"Carlos, how many people are in there?" Lombardo repeated.

"Ah…. The Kennedy's…and um, they have a daughter…about ten years old." Carlos whispered, "And Kylie…She's two." A window burst in the second floor. Lombardo pushed Carlos and Kim back further, "Please get her."

"We're trying." Lombardo ran to the engine. Kim bit her lip and looked at Carlos.

"She'll be fine…" Kim whispered. Carlos' lips quivered.

"What if she's not?" He asked softly. Kim sighed and rubbed his back. DK ran out with the Kennedy's daughter in his arms.

"How is she?" Kim ran up to him and looked at the black body. "P-Put her down right here." DK placed the girl on the ground as Kim tried to find a pulse. She shook her head; "Get a body bag."

"She's dead?" Carlos asked. Kim nodded.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"We have another one here!!" Lombardo and Dave yelled as they carried Mrs. Kennedy out. Carlos ran to her. Her eyes tried to focus on him, but they were burnt much like the rest of her body.

"You'll be fine." He said pulling her shirt off. Skin came off with the shirt. Carlos gagged slightly. He could never stand the smell of melting skin. "Ma'am, where's Kylie? Is she inside?"

"K…" She groaned.

"Where is she??" Carlos cried. Tears dripped from his eyes. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Oh God." He looked for her pulse, but couldn't find it. "Don't die. You can't die." Carlos tried to give her CPR, but more skin was sliding off of her body.

"Let her go." Doc said.

"She was trying to tell me where Kylie was!!" Carlos cried. "I need to find Kylie. She needs to be okay!!"

"Another one!!" Jimmy ran out of the house with a pink bundle in his arms. Crying was coming from it.

"Kylie!!" Carlos jumped up and ran over to Jimmy. Kylie was sobbing in his arms. Carlos took Kylie and went to the Bus, "Are you okay?" He took the blanket off of her and inspected her.

"How is she?" Kim asked.

"There's not a scratch on her." He said. Carlos held the crying toddler tight in his arms. So much relief was flooding Carlos' body. She was okay. She wasn't burnt to a crisp. "You'll b-be okay, Kylie. We'll take you to the hospital and have a doctor look at you just to make sure." He kissed her cheek softly. She was okay.

* * *

Carlos ran the wash cloth over Kylie's cheek. Kim stood watching Carlos clean the soot off of his daughter.

"I can get her something to eat from the cafeteria." She said.

"Sure." He mumbled. Kylie smiled softly blowing bubbles off of her hand.

"See? Bubba." She said. Carlos smiled softly.

"Yeah. There's a lot of bubbles." He said as a nicely dressed woman walked into the room.

"Mr. Nieto?" She said. Carlos looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Who are you?" He asked. She extended her hand.

"Kathleen Kelley. I'm from the adoption agency." She said.

"Oh yeah. We've been waiting for you." Carlos picked Kylie up and wrapped a towel around her, "So what's up?"

"We've been put in a difficult situation, Mr. Nieto." She said. Kim watched them carefully, trying to figure out where this was going.

"How so?" Carlos asked drying Kylie's hair.

"The Kennedy's are dead. You are Kylie's biological father. You opted for an open adoption so you could pick a family for her the first time and so you have the right to do that again." She said.

"Really? You're not going to place her in just any home?" he asked.

"Legally we cant." Kathleen said, "I don't want to rush you or anything, but I really don't like to place kids in a foster home when they could be in a perfectly good home." Carlos glanced at Kim and then back at Kathleen.

"I can pick the family again?" He smiled slightly.

"Yes, Sir." Kathleen said. Carlos looked down at Kylie. She was getting sleepy. Her eyes were half-mast. She was probably sleeping when the fire started. How would the death of the Kennedy's be explained to her? He bit his lip and looked at Kathleen.

"I want to keep her." He said.  
"Come again?" Kathleen stared at him.

"I want to take Kylie back with me. You said I can choose any family I want her to be apart of and I chose. She's a part of my family." Carlos said. Kim stared at him. He was serious.

"Mr. Nieto, you gave Kylie up once. What makes you think you can care for her again?" Kathleen asked.

"Things have changed." He said.

"What has change?" Kathleen asked smugly, "We can't just give her to a bachelor living in a one room apartment. She needs a proper home." Kim looked at the hurt in Carlos' eyes.

"He's not a bachelor anymore." Kim blurted out. Kathleen turned and looked at Kim with confusion, "Carlos and I are engaged to be married. We don't have a dare set yet though. He lives in my apartment. We would love to have Kylie there. It's a three-bedroom apartment. It's near a nice school. Kylie would have two parents and an older brother. It's perfect for her." Carlos stared at Kim in disbelief. She was lying for him. She was lying and helping him get Kylie back. Kathleen narrowed her eyes.

"You're getting married, Mr. Nieto?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes. I want a winter wedding but Kim wants a summer one." He said, "We may just have to settle on fall one I suppose."

"I see…" Kathleen sighed slightly opening her briefcase, "I really don't have a choice in the matter, I suppose. You're her father."

"I get her?" He asked. Kathleen nodded.

"Yes, but we will be making monthly visits to your new apartment to make sure everything is going all right for the next year."

"I fully understand that, Ma'am." Carlos said. His heart pounded in his chest looking down at Kylie. Kim walked up to her and pulled a new shirt on over her head. He was going to get her.

"Very well. Fill these out and send them to our offices." She said.

"I will." He said. Kathleen smiled slightly.

"I will see you next month, Mr. and Mrs. Nieto." Kathleen winked at Kylie and walked out of the room. Carlos exhaled.

"Oh my god…" he whispered. Kim smiled as she pulled Kylie's pants on. Carlos looked at him, "Thank you so much, Kim."

"It was nothing. I want Kylie to be with her father." She said.

"You didn't need to do that. I can never repay you enough." Carlos whispered, picking the whimpering Kylie up.

"Momma." She whimpered. Kim sighed slightly patting Kylie's back.

"Kylie has been through a very traumatic experience. It's going to take her a while to accept you as her father. You need me." Kim said, "You don't need to repay me. I have you and Kylie now in my apartment." Carlos bit his lip.

"You really want me to move in?" He asked.

"You have to Kathleen is going to be checking up on us." Kim smiled slightly "It'll be nice, Carlos. I promise."

"We ah, need to get her things, like clothes and stuff." He said. Kim nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping for her, but for now She needs to go back to sleep. She looks very tired." Kim said. Carlos nodded and kissed Kylie's head. This felt so surreal. He watched Kylie's adoptive family die. He watched all of Kylie's things being burnt. But now he had Kylie. He should be sad and upset, but yet her was thrilled. He had his baby girl back and he would do anything to keep her in his arms…and Kim's arms as it was now.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	5. Getting used to eachother

****

March 28th, 2003

Everything was different. Sure Kylie was a blessing, but she was a screaming and crying blessing. She had every right to be though. She was crying for her mother and father, mostly at night. It hurt Carlos a lot but Kim reassured him that she would be warming up to him soon enough. Carlos tried soothing her in Spanish. He wanted her to know how to speak it since it was half of who she was.

Moving in with Kim was very strange as well. She was a very different roommate that what Davis was. This was the most serious relationship Carlos had ever been in. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Kathleen Kelley came by earlier that week. She inspected the house and approved of the living situation.

"Pink is gross." Carlos said dropping the pint brush into the can.

"Oh it's cute." Kim laughed looking around Kylie's new bedroom.

"There's nothing cute about pink." He said. Kylie stood in the doorway looking at all of the pink, "Hola, Mi hija."

"Hola." She giggled. Carlos smiled, happy that she was picking up some Spanish.

"Isn't it pretty?" Kim picked her up. Kylie nodded.

"Pitty." She said. Carlos chuckled softly.

"I guess pink is pretty." He said wiping his hands on his pants. Carlos looked at Kim bring Kylie into the kitchen. The child's eyes were sparkling as Kim tickled her. Those giggles were music to Carlos' ears. This was exactly what he had missed and yearned for.

"Daddy, do you want lunch?" Kim asked. Carlos nodded.

"Sure." He said walking out. "Joey meeting her today?"

"If it's okay with you." Kim said going into the fridge, "Jimmy is dropping him off in an hour or something like that. Jimmy wasn't clear on the phone as usual." Carlos smiled as he sat down.

"That's fine. He should meet her." Carlos said watching Kylie. Her eyes sparkle when she looked at him, "We can go play in the snow today or something if you want, hija and this summer maybe the three of us can go on a trip to somewhere warm. We'll need to get you a bathing suit and Kim here a nice string bikini." Kim laughed loudly.

"I don't do string bikinis." She said.

"Oh come on." Carlos winked as Joey knocked on the door.

"Mommy! Open up!" He yelled.

"Oh! See? Jimmy was unclear. I'm coming. I'm coming." Kim dried off her hands and opened the door, "Hey there, Buddy." Joey hugged his mother.

"Hey. Daddy said I had to be good for you." Joey said, "I'm always good though." Kim chuckled as she led Joey into the kitchen.

"You're not always good." Kim smiled, "Joey, you remember Carlos, don't you?" Joey nodded.

"You're a paramedic." He said.

"Yeah I am." Carlos smiled as he looked up at Kim.

"And this is Kylie." Kim said, "She's two years old and she and Carlos moved in with me." Joey nodded.

"Daddy told me." Joey said sitting down next to Kylie. "Carlos, do I have to call you daddy?" Kim smiled softly.

"No you don't have to. Carlos and I are just dating. We're not married." Kim chuckled. "Do you want to help finish Kylie's room?" Joey shrugged slightly.

"After lunch." He smiled. Kylie banged her hands against her highchair.

"Num num!" She cried. Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah, Kim, we want num nums." He said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"It's coming." She said, finishing the sandwiches. Carlos leaned back in his chair, watching Joey and Kylie laugh with each other. He seemed to like Kylie and that meant a lot to Carlos. Maybe they could be a real family. Carlos' dream of belonging to one was coming true.

April 12th, 2003

Carlos lay in bed watching Kim sleep. She was so gorgeous when she slept…and when she was awake for that matter. Carlos still counted his blessings. He couldn't believe she had picked him.

"You're staring at me again." Kim mumbled into the pillow.

"Sorry." He chuckled as he rubbed her back. She turned around.

"Why do you do that?" She asked him.

"I find you very gorgeous." He said. Kim smiled sleepily.

"Do you stare at me every night?" Kim asked. Carlos nodded.

"Pretty much." He said, "It gives me time to think about things."

"Like what things?" Kim tucked her hands beneath her head.

"Our relationship and Kylie most." Carlos chuckled.

"What about our relationship?" She asked. Carlos smiled. So many questions during the middle of the night.

"Well, I wonder why you chose to be with me and how long we're going to last." Carlos said. "Why did you chose me, Kim?"

"Why did I choose you? I don't know really, I guess." She chuckled as she sat up slightly, "You're very attractive to me."

"How so? In looks?" Carlos asked. Kim smiled at him.

"Why all the questions?" She asked him.

"Because I want to know this is for real and it won't slip away." He said. Kim's face softened and she touched his face gently.

"It is for real, I promise. I love you Carlos. I know, Kylie isn't mine, but I hope to…I don't know, grow to be her mother." Kim said, "And yes, I find you attractive in the looks department, but I also find your soul very attractive." Carlos smiled softly.

"For real?" He asked. Kim nodded.

"For real." Kim said softly. Carlos leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Kim. So much." He whispered as he began to kiss his way along her neck. Kim's body shivered.

"What are you doing?" She whispered softly.

"I'm going to make love to you." Carlos said as he slipped his hand beneath her shirt. Kim closed her eyes and nodded.

"All right." She said. Carlos' kisses sent shivers through out her body. He had the right touch. Kim sat up slightly to remove her shirt. Carlos sat there, drinking in the beautiful imagine before him. He smiled softly and reached out to touch her breasts.

"You're gorgeous." He whispered. Kim groaned as he caressed her skin. She nodded slowly.

"Th-Thank you." Kim whispered as she lay back down. Carlos began to kiss his way down her collarbone, down her chest. He loved feeling her muscles tense beneath his lips.

"So good." He whispered. Kim mumbled something under her breath. Carlos couldn't hear what it was though.

"Daddy!!!!!!!" Kylie wailed from her bedroom. Kim opened her eyes as Carlos groaned loudly.

"Maybe she's just dreaming." Carlos said still kissing her.

"Daddy!!!! Mommy!!!" Kylie wailed harder. Kim sighed and sat up.

"No. She's not dreaming. Do you want me to get her?" She asked. Carlos shook his head and sat up.

"I'll get her." Carlos slid out of bed, wrapping his bathrobe around him. He shuffled into Kylie's bedroom. "Hey hey."

"Daddy!" Kylie cried, reaching out her arms for Carlos. He couldn't help but to smile. She was asking for him.

"I'm here." Carlos picked her up. Kylie cuddled into him and calmed down, "Did you have a bad dream, Kylie?"

"Yeah." She whispered. Carlos rubbed her back.

"Do you want to sleep with Daddy and Kim?" Kylie nodded. "All right. Come on." Carlos brought Kylie back into the room; "She wants to seep with us." Kim sighed slightly and nodded.

"Come sleep, Baby." Kim pulled back the blankets.

"K." Kylie whispered. Carlos crawled back into bed. Kylie snuggled in between the two of them. Kim smiled.

"We can finish tomorrow." She whispered. Carlos nodded.

"All right." He pulled the blanket up round the three of them and closed his eyes. This was what being a parent was like. You had little interruptions like this all of the time. Carlos had to get used to it

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	6. Wife and Mommy

****

April 26th, 2003

Carlos walked ito Kylie's room. She was sitting on her bed, swinging her little legs. She was sitting there quietly. He smiled softly.

"What are you doing, Hija?" He asked her as he stepped into her room.

"Where Momma?" She asked. Carlos sighed softly and picked Kylie up. He sat down in the rocking chair, cradling her close.

"Both of your mommies are in heaven." Carlos said, "You have two mommies." He held up two fingers, "Uno. Dos. One. Two."

"Uno. Dos. One. Two." Kylie pointed to his fingers as she counted.

"That's right. Two mommies. You have your foster mommy. She went to heaven a few months ago and you have your birth Mommy, Vangie." Carlos said, "You probably don't remember her. Can you say Vangie?"

"No." Kylie giggled. Carlos smiled softly and kissed her hair.

"Vangie liked to ride bikes. We'll get you a bike soon like Vagie's and um…I really don't know too much about her." Carlos said, "I guess you could say she was a free spirit. She had cute pigtails most of the time."

"Oink. Oink." Kylie giggled. Carlos chuckled softly with a nod.

"Yeah, Pigs go oink oink." Carlos said. "I don't know much about her. I'm sorry. I don't think we can find out from your aunt." Kylie looked up at Carlos.

"Yo ma daddy now." She said. Carlos' heart thumped in his chest. She called him her father. Finally. Finally she thought of him as her father. It warmed Carlos' inside, right down to his soul.

"Yeah. I've always been your daddy. I made you. Your part of me." Carlos said, "You have my blood in you." Kylie wrinkled her nose.

"Ewwww." She moaned. Carlos laughed.

"Not my real blood, Ky." He smiled, kissing her cheek, "Are you okay now? You looked very sad earlier. I don't want my baby girl to be sad."

"Okay now." Kylie said. 

"Good." Carlos said standing up, "Come on. Let's go bug Kim."

"Kim ma mommy." Kylie said as they went into the living room.

"Ah…." Carlos rubbed his neck, glancing at Kim. She looked up from her magazine. She smiled softly at Kylie.

"If she wants to call me that, then that's fine." Kim smiled at them, "Don't take another mother away from her." Carlos smiled softly.

"Okay." He said, "But that means we're in this for the long haul."

"I knew we were in this for the long haul right when Kylie come to us and when we moved in with each other." Kim said, "And I don't mind one bit."

"Mommy. Mommy." Kylie giggled softly. Carlos smiled and sat down. It was really nice that Kim didn't mind that Kylie called her Mom.

"I don't mind either." Carlos said, "it's kind of nice having something stable like this." Kim snuggled Into Carlos and nodded.

"Yeah. A real family." Kim smiled. Kylie slid off of Carlos' leg and went to her room, "She seems t be adjusting so well her." Carlos nodded.

"It's nice isn't it." He said, "She's learning Spanish very well." Kylie came back out to the living room with one of her dolls.

"As long as she learns in English too." Kim said.

"Ask her to count. She can." Carlos beamed proudly. Kim sat up.

"All right. Kylie, can you count to five for me?" She asked. Kylie nodded.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five." She giggled.

"Very good! How about in Spanish?" Kim asked.

"Uno. Dos. Tres. Kato. Cinco." Kylie said. Kim chuckled softly.

"Close enough." She said. Kim smiled watching Kylie. She had always wanted a little girl and finally she had one. She had the perfect little family.

May 10th, 2003

Kim sat at the table, watching Doc stir the soup. Thankfully it was his night to cook. He glanced behind his shoulder.

"You have something to say." Doc said. Kim smiled softly.

"What make you think that, Doc?" She asked.

"Cause I know you." He said, "You have that look." Kim chuckled.

"Okay." Kim stood up, "I don't want to go all high school on you, but has Carlos said anything about me? About us?"

"Constantly." Doc said, "it's either you, Kylie, or Joey?" Kim's face softened.

"Joey? He talks about Joey?" She asked him. Doc nodded.

"Yeah. He was bragging about some book report Joey aced or something the other day." Doc shrugged as he grabbed a couple of carrots from the fridge. Kim smiled softly.

"Yeah. He got an A." Kim said and shook her head, "Anyway, Has he mentioned us like in a…..ah…."

"Serious marriage settling down sort of way?" Doc smiled

"Yeah." Kim bit her lip, "I mean, I know it's ridiculous cause we live with each other now and that's fast enough. Now we have Kylie….Never mind." Doc chuckled.

"He mentioned that he's saving up for it." Doc said.

"Saving up for what?" Kim asked. Doc looked at her and smiled.

"A ring." He said. Kim stared at him. A ring? As in an engagement ring? She smiled softly. That was a major step. Of course, the adoption agency thinks they were already engaged, but….

"Thanks." She smiled slightly walking to the stairs, "Call me when dinner is ready." Doc nodded turning back to the soup. Kim ran up the stairs. DK was snoring away in his bunk. She smiled and walked over to Carlos' bed. He was sound asleep. Kim touched his hair and pushed it off of his forehead. He needed a haircut. Kim slid into the bed with him. Carlos opened his eyes and yawned.

"Is there a call?" He mumbled. She shook her head.

"No. I just wanted to be close to you." Kim said. Carlos smiled and wrapped his arms around her; "You can go back asleep."

"Ah huh." He mumbled. Kim watched his eye lids flutter shut.

"Are you going to propose to me?" She asked. Carlos opened his eyes wide.

"Wh-Where did you get that idea?" He stuttered.

"Doc mentioned something." She said. Carlos sat up nearly knocking her off of the bunk.

"I'm going to kill him." He growled. Kim's eyes sparkled.

"So you were?" She asked. Carlos nodded.

"Eventually…" He ran his hand through his hair. "But now that Doc ruined it…" Kim chuckled softly.

"He didn't ruin anything. I was pressuring him to tell me." She said. "It's not like you were going to propose tonight, right?"

"Right…I'm just saving up…. It'll be like a couple of years." Carlos sighed. DK groaned loudly.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep over here." He said.

"Sorry." Kim chuckled as she looked at Carlos, "Just forget I mentioned it all right?" Carlos lay back down.

"Fine." Carlos yawned. Kim smiled and kissed his chest.

"I love you. Now try to get some sleep." She said.

"Shhhh!!!" DK hissed.

"I love you too." Carlos smiled softly. Kim got up off of his bed and looked at DK.

"You asleep?" She asked.

"Shut up, Zambrano." DK moaned. Kim jumped onto his bed and straddled him. DK groaned loudly.

"You asleep?" She asked again. Carlos chuckled softly.

"I'm trying!" DK said. Lombardo pegged his pillow at Kim.

"Shut up will you?" He said. Kim chuckled as she patted DK's chest.

"Sleep tight, Boys." She climbed off of DK, winked at Carlos, and walked back downstairs. Carlos smiled softly. He couldn't believe Doc had told her. He would have to have a few words with him later.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	7. Scare

****

June 1st, 2003

Kim squeezed the bag as Alex drove the rig. They were coming for a multiple MVA. It was pretty gruesome. Alex glanced in the back seat.

"How is he doing?" She asked.

"His BP is dropping. We really need to get there." Kim said.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Alex said, "What are you getting Joey for his birthday?" Kim shrugged.

"I don't know." She said, "I have more important things to think about right now." Alex stopped the bus and jumped out.

"What is more important than your son's birthday?" Alex opened the back doors. Kim began to run off the man's stats to the doctor.

"Plenty." Kim said pushing the gurney into the trauma room. Dr. Smith immediately took over. Alex shrugged.

"I don't see what would be.' She said. Kim looked at Alex.

"I'm late." She said. Alex glanced at her watch.

"We're still on shift." She said. Kim chuckled slightly.

"No. My period. It's late." Kim said. Alex stared at Kim.

"Oh my god. You're pregnant?" She whispered. Kim shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't taken a test yet." She said.

"You need to!" Alex said glancing around the ER, "We're making a lunch stop and you're taking one."

"I can't, Alex." She whispered. "I'm so scared of what the test will say." Alex stared at her friend and partner.

"Are you afraid of the test being positive or negative, Kim?" Alex asked. Kim's lips quivered as she looked down at the floor.

"I…I don't know." She whispered. Alex slid her arm around her.

"Come on. Let's go find out," Alex said

* * *

Alex and Kim stared at the pregnancy test display in front of them.

"I didn't know there were so many." Alex said.

"You've clearly never taken one before." Kim smiled. Alex shook her head.

"Nope. I've never had to." Alex said, "You take these often?"

"No." Kim nudged Alex slightly, "But I think I took two when I found out I was pregnant with Joey and I know I had a scare like a week after Jimmy and I broke up, but never with Carlos."

"Until now." Alex said.

"Until now." Kim sighed and grabbed the EPT. "Let's just get this and go across the street in the McDonald's." Alex frowned.

"You want to do this in the McDonald's bathroom?" She asked.

"Why not?" Kim walked up to the cashier and put the pregnancy test down. She pulled out the fifteen dollars. "Keep the change."

"Just seems….weird." Alex said. Kim grabbed her receipt and test and shot Alex a look.

"It's not weird. I just don't want everyone at the station to know I'm taking this test all right?" Kim asked, "At least we can grab lunch while I wait." Alex couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Yeah. Pregnancy test and a Big Mac." She followed her partner across the street into the semi-packed McDonald's; "Do you want me to come in with you?" Kim nodded.

"Not in the stall, but the bathroom." She said. Alex smiled.

"All right." They walked ito the bathroom. Kim's hands were shaking. She couldn't believe she was taking a pregnancy test. What if she was pregnant? What if she wasn't?

"I feel sick." Kim said as she peed on the stick.

"You're in the right place to be sick." Alex said. Kim groaned.

"I'm not kidding, Alex." She said, "What is I'm pregnant?"

"If you're pregnant then I will probably put back on the engine and you will welcome a gorgeous baby in nine months." Alex said.

"You make it sound so romantic and nice." Kim said stepping out of the stall. Alex sighed softly.

"I'm trying to make you feel better." She said.

"I know. Thank you." Kim smiled as she leaned against the sink. "It would be nice to have another baby right now. I miss the baby stage. Their tiny little hands and feet. The new baby smell."

"You have Kylie." Alex pointed out.

"I know, but she's two. She's in the toddler stage." Kim said. "But she's a reason not to have a baby. She still getting used to us."

"True." Alex said, "What will Carlos say if it's positive?"

"Oh. He'd freak." Kim smiled weakly. Alex patted Kim's hand.

"It's time." She said.

"Already?" Kim bit her lip. Alex nodded. "Okay…." Kim's heart pounded as she looked at the pregnancy test in her hand. There was a very large negative sign. Kim's lips trembled slightly.

"What does it say?" Alex asked. Kim wiped her eye.

"It's negative." She smiled weakly, "Guess I have nothing to worry about now." Alex watched Kim throw the test away.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Of course. Let's get back to work." Kim walked out of the bathroom quickly. Alex sighed softly. This was a touchy subject. She wasn't sure if Kim was upset about not being pregnant or relieved that she wasn't.

June 15th, 2003

Kim never told Carlos that she had taken a pregnancy test. How could she? He was already very touchy about the whole engagement thing. Kim didn't want to cause anymore stress.

"Mommy, we play now?" Kylie asked. Kim nodded.

"Let me tie your shoe and we can get going." Kim said.

"You girls take ages." Carlos said, "We're only going to the park."

"We're ready. We're ready." Kim chuckled as she tied Kylie's shoe. She picked the child up and Carlos grabbed the bag with Kylie's things and their lunch in it.

"Daddy, we play." Kylie giggled.

"Si, Hija." Carlos and his new family left the apartment and headed to the park that was a couple of blocks away.

"Daddy, los ninos smell." She giggled as they went into the park.

"Kylie Starr." Carlos chuckled, "You smell sometimes too."

"No way, Jose." Kylie said, "Push me."

"Okay, Baby." Kim gave Carlos a wink and went over to the swings with Kylie. "You want to go very high?"

"Yeah!!!" Kylie cried. Kim slid Kylie into the swing and started to push it. "Daddy, Look!!!"

"I see, Pumpkin." Carlos said. He smiled softly. Kylie was fully adjusted it seemed. She barely asked about the Kennedys, but she still had her moment. Carlos settled himself onto a bench as he watched Kim push Kylie.

"She's gorgeous." A woman sat next to Carlos.

"Thanks." Carlos smiled.

"How old is she?" She asked.

"She's two and a half." Carlos said. The woman smiled.

"Kendall Grant." She extended her hand. Carlos smiled back.

"Carlos Nieto." He said, "That's Kylie and my girlfriend."

"That's my boy over at the slide, Josh." Kendall smiled ignoring the fact that He said he had a girlfriend, "I haven't seen you two come her before. Josh and I are here all the time."

"Oh well, we just started coming here." Carlos said, "Kylie likes the swings. We don't have a backyard so she likes it."

"Oh you need a back yard with a little one." Kendall smiled.

"Yeah…" Carlos said.

"So you packed a picnic? How cute. You must be a good father."

"Thanks." Carlos rubbed his neck; "My girlfriend packed it." Kendall nodded.

"Your girlfriend…That her over there?" Kendall pointed to Kim. Carlos nodded, "How serious are you two?" Carlos couldn't believe the gall of this woman. They were here spending time with their children and she was hitting on him. Yeah, a year ago he would have jump this woman's bones right then and there, but he didn't want to anymore. He was with Kim.

"Very serious. Marriage serious." Carlos said.

"Oh I see." Kendall said as Kim walked up to the bench.

"Hey." She kissed Carlos, "Who's this?"

"This is Kendall and she was just leaving." Carlos said. Kendall frowned deeply and got up.

"It was nice meeting you." She mumbled and rushed away.

"What was that all about?" Kim sat down next to him.

"She was hitting on me, but wasn't getting the picture that I didn't want her I think." Carlos said. Kim chuckled softly.

"Want me to go claw her eyes out?" She asked.

"Hmmm….That might be sexy, but no." Carlos said, "I'm stuck with you."

"Stuck?" Kim arched her eyebrow, "Gee thanks, Nieto."

"You know what I mean." Carlos chuckled as he slipped his arm around Kim's shoulders. Kylie ran over to the sandbox and started to play with several other girls.

"Yeah I know. I don't mind being stuck with you." She said, "Better than being stuck with Doherty." Carlos chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. Kim nodded.

"You're much better in bed than him." She said. Carlos laughed.

"I've had more practice." He said. Kim pushed him.

"I don't want to know who you slept with." She said.

"It was only you, Baby. You were my first." He smiled.

"Then Kylie really must be a miracle." Kim said. Carlos looked over at his daughter and nodded.

"Yeah. She is." He said softly.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	8. telling

****

August 13th, 2003

Kylie stood on top of the kitchen table as Kim trimmed her curls. Tears streamed down Kylie's face. Kim was so mad.

"Don't cry, Kylie. This is your fault. You put gum in your hair."

"I wove my curls." Kylie sobbed. 

"I'm not cutting them all off. I'm just trimming it. You'll still have your curls." Kim said as Carlos walked into the apartment.

"You murdering my daughter?" He smiled. Kim growled.

"That'd be easier." Kim sighed, "She put gum in her hair. I tried everything to get it out, but nothing worked."

"Daddy!" Kylie sobbed as she stretched out her arms for her father. Carlos chuckled.

"Its okay, hija. You'll look like a big girl after she's done." He said walking over to the kitchen table. Kylie sniffled slightly.

"Really?" She asked. Carlos nodded.

"Oh yes. You're such a big girl now. You sleep in a big girls bed and now you can get a big girl hair cut." Carlos smiled.

"Cool." Kylie said. Kim breathed a sigh of relief now that Kylie was quiet. It wasn't easy cutting the hair of a screaming child.

"There." Kim said, "All done."

"Ooooooh. You look so beautiful, hija." Carlos said.

"I look." Kylie jumped down and ran to the bathroom. Carlos followed her. She climbed up onto the tub's edge and peered into the mirror. Her lips started to quiver again. Carlos frowned.

"Hija, what's wrong?" He said. Kylie started to cry.

"Mi pello!!!!" She wailed. Carlos chuckled and scooped her into his arms.

"I think someone needs la siesta." Carlos said.

"I think you're right." Kim said with a slight growel, "She hasn't had one." Carlos walked into Kylie's room and laid her on her bed.

"Tu es muy bonita, hija. Mế gusta tű pello." He smiled softly; Kylie whimpered and turned around to ignore Carlos. He patted her back softly, kissed her shoulder, and got up, "Boy is she pissed." Kim shook her head as she swept up the floor.

"Well, She will get over it. I had to do it." Kim said. Carlos nodded.

"It'll all grow back." He said. "She'll crash in a second."

"When I had Joey, I was so happy he was healthy, but I wanted a girl badly." Kim said shaking her head, "But now knowing how whiney and demanding they are, I'm glad I didn't have one."

"Wasn't Joey whiney?" Carlos asked. Kim chuckled.

"Well, yeah, but not girlie whiney." Kim said, "I love Kylie dearly but I don't know. She is irritating sometimes." Carlos laughed.

"She's a female. It's in her nature." Carlos winked. Kim smiled, "So I take it you never want to have a daughter with me?"

"I never said never now did I?" She asked.

"Oh so you want kids?" Carlos arched his eyebrow.

"Well, maybe in the future. I'm not ready right now." Kim said.

"Good cause I'm not either." Carlos laughed grabbing a soda from the fridge, "Lord, definitely not ready to go down that road again anytime soon. Maybe in ten years." Kim chuckled.

"Ten years. It sounds like a plan." She said, "Joey will probably have a kid by then though." She smiled softly at the thought. Just a few weeks ago she had taken a pregnancy test. She really did want a baby now, but Carlos obviously wasn't ready for one. Hell, they hadn't been together for that long, but that didn't fade the feelings in Kim's soul when she watched Kylie with Carlos.

"Grandma Kim." Carlos looked at her, "Can't picture that."

"Me either." Kim said throwing Kylie's hair away. More kids and grandkids? Lord, that was a frightening thought. Kylie and Joey were hard enough.

September 1st, 2003

Carlos kissed Kim's shoulder as they showered together. Sometimes nighttime was terrific. Kylie and Joey were asleep and they had their alone time. Kim smiled softly glancing back at Carlos.

"You gonna wash my back?" She asked. Carlos nodded.

"Oh yes." Carlos grabbed the peach body wash, "I was just thinking about my birthday." Kim chuckled.

"You have thirteen days until you get your presents so just hold your horses." Kim said. Carlos groaned lathering up hr back.

"Can I have a hint?" He asked. Kim shook hr head.

"Nope." Kim said closing her eyes. "I need to tell you something."

"That you love me?" Carlos asked. Kim shook her head.

"Nope, but I do love you." Kim said, turning around him. "It's serious." Carlos frowned slightly.

"You want to talk about something serious in the shower while we're naked?" Carlos asked. Kim bit her lip and shook her head. "All right. Then let's get out." Carlos said as he shut the water off. She wanted to talk about something serious? Was she breaking up? No she couldn't be breaking up with him. He was Carlos. Kim handed him a towel and then left the bathroom. He sighed.

"So…" Kim said softly. Carlos sat next to her.

"So what's wrong?" He asked, "It can't really be this serious."

"Awhile ago I did something that I should have told you about." Kim said.

"Well, you're telling me now….right?" He asked. Kim nodded

"Awhile ago while I was at work with Taylor…I took a pregnancy test." Kim finally blurted out. Carlos' face paled. Did he hear right?

"You're ah, not pregnant thought right?" He asked her.

"Right." Kim frowned slightly.

"Good." Carlos said, "Is that why you've been brining up kids all the time?"

"No. You've been brining them up." She said glaring at him, "What if I was pregnant, Carlos? What if it came back positive?"

"Then we would have dealt with it." He said.

"Dealt with it? You mean have an abortion?" Kim asked.

"No." Carlos frowned, "God, Kim, calm down. We agreed in ten years or so we'd have a baby, so I don't know why you're freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out. You are." She snapped.

"No. I'm cool as a cucumber." Carlos said, "I don't understand why you're so upset." Kim sighed.

"I'm not upset." She said, "When I took the test, I sort of wanted it to be positive."

"Why?" Carlos said softly.

"Because I love you and the thought of us creating a life is so exciting." Kim said softly, "Being pregnant is such an amazing feeling. I want to feel that again." Carlos stared at her.

"But I thought you wanted to wait." He said.

"I'll have to because you want to." Kim said softly. Carlos stared at his hands. A baby? It scared him enough that they had that ten-year plan. He sighed slightly and looked at her.

"I don't want you to put your dreams on hold for me, but we just can't afford another child right now. It's hard enough with the four of us and if I want to go to medschool…It'll be harder."

"I know." Kim smiled softly. "Forget I said anything." Carlos shook his head.

"I don't want to forget it." Carlos said, "When…. I want to be married before I have another child, Kim. I want to do it right next time." Kim's face softened slightly. She smiled and nodded.

"That's a perfect plan, Carlos." She said, "I wouldn't mind following that one too." Carlos looked at her.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I don't want to get married to another Jimmy, but you're not." Kim said. Carlos smirked.

"What makes you think I'm going to take you as my wife?" He asked.

"It's just an hunch I have." Kim said dropping her towel, "Plus, I have these." Carlos groaned, as he looked her body up ad down.

"And I like those." He smiled, "Very hungry for them."

"Well come and get them." Kim crawled back onto the bed. "We need to be very quiet thought." Carlos pulled off his towel.

"I can be very quiet, but I'm not sure you can be when I get through with you." Carlos pulled the blanket over them. They had admitted some serious stuff to each other that night. Carlos was thankful that it was over with. He just wanted to have sex with her.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	9. puppt

****

September 15th, 2003

Carlos was now twenty-seven years old. It didn't feel much different than twenty-six. He had a pretty nice birthday. Kim, Kylie, and Joey had thrown him a 'surprise' party. Kylie handed out purple party hats. She insisted on purple and Kim had made a chocolate Carmel birthday cake. It was Carlos' first real birthday. No one ever really threw him a birthday in the faster home.

"Do you think I'm moving too fast?" Carlos asked as he restocked the bus.

"With me? No." Kim said. "Okay we've only been together for like nine months, but if it didn't feel right, we wouldn't be doing it."

"Right." Carlos smiled, closing the door. "Let's eat." He extended his hand and Kim grabbed it as she jumped down. If she was with anyone else, she would be going too fast, but with Carlos this felt perfect. The couple walked up the stairs. The station smelled like grilled cheese sandwiches. "Great. I'm starved."

"Make your own food." Jimmy handed everyone but Kim and Carlos a grilled cheese sandwich. Kim frowned deeply.

"You could have made us one, Jimmy." Kim said to him.

"Should have. Would have. Could have." Jimmy chuckled.

"Asshole." Carlos growled under his breath as he grabbed the loaf of bread. Kim glanced at Carlos with a sideways glance.

"Just ignore him. He isn't worth it." Kim said softly.

"I know, but you'd think he'd make an effort." Carlos said, "Joey does stay with me half of the time." Kim nodded with a shrug.

"Yeah, but it is Jimmy after all." She pointed out to him.

"I know." He sighed slightly. He hated Jimmy. He had always hated Jimmy. What was it with the guy? He rubbed him the wrong way. "Just wish he wasn't such an asshole to me." Kim kissed Carlos' shoulder.

"Hell would be frozen over if Jimmy wasn't an asshole." Kim whispered. Carlos chuckled grabbing a couple of plates. Jimmy glanced at them.

"Do you guys have a problem?" Jimmy asked. Kim looked at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah. It's with you." Kim smirked and put the sandwiches on the plates. She looked at Carlos, "Let's eat upstairs."

"My pleasure." Carlos slipped his arm around her waist and led her up to the bunks. Jimmy growled.

"What's your problem, man?" DK asked.

"I hate Nieto." Jimmy said.

"Do you hate him because he is with Kim?" Dave asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Jimmy asked.

"Because we know you, Jim." Dave said, "We know what you and Kim have been through. We can see that it's tearing you apart when you see Carlos and Kim together. Admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything." Jimmy said, "I'm going outside." DK and Dave groaned.

"He's being ridiculous." DK said.

"Of course he is." Dave said.

* * *

Carlos kissed Kim's temple as they cuddled on his bunk.

"I could stay like this forever." Kim smiled. Carlos nodded.

"Me too." He said, "Let's hope we don't get a call."

"Hoping." Kim said as Jimmy walked up the stairs. He looked at the two of them cuddling. He cleared his throat. Carlos looked at him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I think the three of us need to talk." Jimmy said. Kim shook her head.

"No we don't." She said.

"If Joey is going to be spending a lot of time at your house, we need to." Jimmy said. Kim sighed and sat up.

"Then talk." She said. Jimmy ran his hand across the back of his neck.

"I'm not going to pretend I'm okay with this relationship. It's moving really fast, but I understand why you did it." Jimmy said.

"You do?" Carlos asked. Jimmy nodded.

"Of course. Kylie is a sweet little girl. If I had to do what you did to keep Joey, I would do it in a heart beat." Jimmy said. "I think you're too good for him, Kim. I don't want to see you bring yourself down." Kim shook her head slightly peeved.

"I only brought myself down when I was with you, Jimmy." She said. Jimmy sighed deeply. Carlos smiled. Score one for his team.

"Kylie and Joey don't need to see us fighting." Jimmy said, "Can we at least try to get along." Carlos narrowed his eyes. For once Jimmy made sense. Carlos nodded.

"Call it a truce?" Carlos asked. Jimmy smiled and nodded.

"Fine." Jimmy shook Carlos hand. Carlos hated touching this man, but for Kylie and Joey he would do anything.

September 29th, 2003

Kim scooped Kylie up into her arms as everyone got out of the car. Kylie was so excited she could barely contain herself.

"I want a white one!!! No!! A brown one!!" She cried.

"You'll get whatever they pick out." Joey chuckled.

"I want tres!!" She cried loudly. Carlos chuckled.

"We can only have one puppy, hija." He said.

"We're all picking him or her out together." Kim said. "We all have to agree." The family filed into the pet store. Kylie jumped from Kim's arms and ran over to the display of kittens.

"I want one!!" She cried.

"No gatos, mi hija." Carlos smiled, "The dogs are this way." Carlos led the children to a barking section of the store. Kylie and Joey both gasped with excitement. There were so many dogs to choose from.

"They're all so cute." Joey said.

"Only one." Kim said as she looked through the cages. "Remember we live in an apartment so the dog cant get too big."

"Then we'll move into a house." Joey said taking Kylie's hand showing her some tiny little puppies.

"Oh mami!" Kylie squealed pointing to a Dalmatian puppy, "Like Pongo!!!" Kim smiled.

"Yeah it is." She said.

"It's so cute." Joey said tickling the puppy's nose. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah. It is." He said. Kim put a collar and a bowl in the cart.

"I want him." Kylie cried. Kim chuckled as she grabbed a bag of puppy chow.

"Yeah, he is really cute." She said, "We had one at the station."

"I remember." Joey said, "Can we get him? He is really cute."

"I don't know. They need to run." Carlos said.

"We can take him to the dog run." Joey said, "Look at Kylie. She wants him." Kim and Carlos looked at Kylie. The Dalmatian puppy was licking her face. She was giggling wildly. This was the happiest he's seen her since she's moved in. Carlos looked at Kim.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

"I think he is very cute." Kim said.

"I want him, Mami. I really want him." Kylie said. Carlos smiled.

"All right." He said waving a salesperson over to them. "Hi. We'd like to get this puppy."

"I wanna name him Pongo!" Kylie cried. Kim giggled.

"No, Sweetheart. Something else." She said. The salesperson took the jumpy puppy out of the cage and slipped a leash on him.

"Then I call him Daddy." Kylie said. Carlos took out his checkbook.

"But that's my name, hija." He said.

"Okay. Joey, what's his name?" She asked. Joey thought for a moment.

"Jake. His name his Jake." He said. Kylie smiled.

"Can we call him Jake??" She asked. Kim nodded.

"If that's what you really want to call him." She said.

"I do." Kylie said as she hugged their new dog, "Mi Amour, Jake."

* * *

Carlos slipped his arm around Kim's shoulders as they watched the kids play with Jake at the park. Kim smiled softly.

"They look really happy." She said.

"Well, wouldn't you be if your parents bought you a puppy?"

"Yeah." Kim chuckled. Carlos kissed her temple. He still couldn't believe he was here. Two years ago, he wouldn't have thought he was settling down with kids.

"A dog is a big commitment." Carlos stated. Kim chuckled.

"We're not breaking up anytime soon so don't think we're going to have this huge custody battle over Jake." She said.

"That's not what I was thinking." He said. Kim arched her eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me." She said to him. Carlos smiled.

"All right. That's exactly what I was thinking." He said, "I love you and I love all the joy you bring into my life."

"When you say things like that, I love you even more." Kim said. Carlos smiled triumphal. Everyday with Kim made his love for her grow.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	10. A leap

****

November 2nd, 2003

Winter brought a lot of crazies out in New York. Kim and Alex seemed to be every where. They must have had twenty calls. Alex had been acting very strange all day though. She was hiding something but Kim wasn't going to pry. Alex looked at her.

"Do you think we can go back to the house to eat?" Alex asked.

"I'll drive to subway and we can eat there." Kim said.

"No. I want to eat at the house and try to get a nap in." She said. Kim shrugged and drove to the house. "I think Lombardo is cooking tonight."

"Good." Kim said. She glanced over at her partner and cleared her throat, "Are you pregnant or something?" Alex laughed loudly.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked in between giggles.

"Because you're just acting strange." Kim said, "What's up?"

"I can't tell you." Alex chuckled, "Just take me back to Camelot."

"Sure." Kim smiled turning onto the street. She pulled the bus onto the street. Alex jumped out and ran inside. Kim shivered and walked inside. "It's shitty out there." Jimmy chuckled.

"That's why I'm in here. All warm." He winked. Kim jogged up the stairs. Lombardo was already dishing up the food.

"Smells good." Kim went into the fridge and groaned, "Where's the whipped cream? There were three cans of it in here."

"I think DK had a craving for some earlier." Dave said. DK looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. Blame it on me." He said stuffing pasta into his mouth.

"I will." Kim winked as Dave handed her a plate, "Thanks. Where's my man?"

"I'm right here, Baby." DK said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Funny, DK." Kim said as she began to eat her food. Carlos walked back to the table with a smile and kissed her head.

"I'm here." He said taking some pasta off of her plate.

"Good." Kim said, "I'm about ready to go home. I'm sick of work." Carlos laughed loudly.

"Me too, babe." He said looking at Alex. She cleared her throat.

"Kim, could you check the bus for my wallet? I think I left it in there. It's not on me," Alex said. Kim frowned deeply.

"Why don't you?" She asked.

"Cause I'm going to check upstairs and plus you're closer to the stairs." Alex said, "Please." Kim sighed and put her fork down.

"Fine. You owe me." Kim groaned and walked down the stairs. She frowned deeply when she saw the three empty whip cream cans in the trashcan. "Thanks guys." Kim went to the bus. The back doors were opened, "Perfect for snatching." Kim slammed the door and saw there was whipped cream on the doors spelling something out. Kim's eyes widened as she read it. It said:

__

K, Will you marry me? C

"So will you?" Carlos knelt down next to her. Kim's eyes were as large as dinner plates as she looked at him. This was not happening to her was it?

"Y-You're asking me to m-marry you?" She stuttered.

"Yes." Carlos opened up the blue velvet box he held in his hands and showed her the large diamond. "I told you I was going to do it sooner or later. I want to marry you, Kim. I love you so much. I've never felt this way before. I never thought I wanted to get married until you kissed me for the first time. You're a terrific mother and Kylie loves you and I love Joey." Kim's hands were shaking. Tears were welling in her eyes. "Will you marry me?" All the men stood on the stairs watching them.

"God….Oh God, Carlos." She whispered. Kim couldn't help her shaking hands.

"Will you?" Carlos asked her again. Her knees felt weak. No one had ever proposed to her, not even Jimmy. She nodded.

"Of course, Carlos. Of course I will marry you." She cried. Carlos slid the ring onto her finger and she threw her around him, hugging him tightly. Every one cheered. "I will, Carlos. I will."

"Thank you." Carlos whispered as he stood up. He was floored she had said yes. They hadn't even been together a year, but it was perfect. Kim had said yes and now they were engaged.

November 16th, 2003

Kim couldn't believe she was engaged. She couldn't believe she was engaged to Carlos Nieto. It made sense though. She knew this was the road she was supposed to go down.

Kim rolled over in bed and looked at Carlos. She smiled softly and kissed his bare chest. Carlos smiled back down at her.

"Hello there." He said.

"Morning." Kim said. "You sleep all right?" Carlos nodded.

"I always sleep well after I make love to you." He winked.

"You don't have to charm me. We're already engaged."

"I know." He laughed as he ran his hand down her back. He loved the way there wasn't a single thing wrong with it. It was so smooth, "So, when do you want to get hitched?"

"Carlos." She giggled wildly, "It's too early to think about that."

"I know, Kimster." He smiled. Kim sat up and startled him. Carlos' eyes sparkled. "What are you doing on top of me?"

"Saying good morning to my fiancée and about to go make breakfast." She said. Carlos grinned brightly as he rubbed her firm belly. The door opened up and the puppy bounced into the room barking.

"Jake, not now, Buddy. Daddy is trying to get some fun." Carlo said. The Dalmatian bounced around the room. Carlos chuckled.

"I guess I need to really get up." She kissed Carlos and got up. Kim grabbed a bathrobe and wrapped it around her, "Come on, Jake." Kim shuffled into the kitchen. Kylie was already watching cartoons, "Hey Baby. How long have you been up?"

"Powerpuff girls and Johnny Bravo." Kylie said, "I'm hungry."

"I know, Baby. I'm making some breakfast." She said.

"Pancakes?" She asked.

"Sure, Sweetie." Kim smiled, "Go wake Joey up for me please."

"K, Mommy." Kylie ran to Joey's bedroom. Jake bounced at Kim's feet with tiny barks. She looked down at him and smiled.

"You hungry, little one?" Kim bent down and gave him a piece of bacon, "Don't tell, Daddy." Carlos shuffled out.

"Don't tell daddy what?" Carlos asked. Kim giggled.

"Nothing." She said. "Pancakes and bacon today."

"Sounds good to me, Baby." Carlos kissed her neck. Kim laughed pushing him away gently. "Give me some sugar, Kim."

"No no. I already gave you sugar and I don't want you to start getting cavities from me." Kim said playfully, "Go set the table."

"Sure thing, Miss Zambrano." Carlos winked as he went into the cupboard. Joey and Kylie walked back out into the living room.

"That smells good, Ma." Joey said.

"Your mother is a goo cook." Carlos said, "Give Jake some breakfast." Joey nodded and grabbed the puppy chow. Kylie jumped onto her seat, swinging her legs back and forth.

"It's almost done." Kim said. Carlos smiled softly as he placed plates in front of everyone. This was so wonderful. Carlos couldn't believe it. They were a real family. He had two gorgeous kids, a nice dog, and a wonderful and amazing fiancée. This was what the good life was.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	11. Questions

****

November 30th, 2003

Carlos grinned brightly as he put the left over turkey on the counter. He loved Thanksgiving for these turkey sandwiches. He covered the slices of bread in heavy Mayo and started putting slices of turkey on it. Joey and Jake came into the kitchen.

"Carlos, can I talk to you?" Joey asked. Carlos nodded.

"Sure, Buddy. Pull up some bread." He said. Joey smiled.

"Okay." He said grabbing the bread. "You and mom are getting married." Carlos chuckled softly tossing Jake some turkey.

"Yeah we are." He said. "Why do you ask?" Joey bit his lip.

"Does this mean my dad doesn't want me anymore?" he asked. Carlos stared at Joey. Woah. Woah. Woah. What was he asking?

"No, Buddy. Your dad still loves you. He will still take you every weekend." Carlos said, "You're just going to be getting a step-father and a step-sister. " Joey looked at him.

"I kind of do like you guys." He said, "Do I have to call you dad?"

"Not if you don't want to." He said. "But if you wanted to then I would be honoured. Kylie calls Kim mom." Joey thought about it for a moment.

"Would dad be mad if I called you dad too?" He asked.

"No. He wouldn't be." Carlos said biting into his sandwich.

"Good cause I want to cause you my dad." Joey said. Carlo smiled brightly. He had been waiting for that moment for awhile.

"It'll be great having two dads." Joey nodded.

"I know. My friend Peter has two dads." He said, "But he doesn't have a mom. He has different kind of dads." Joey grabbed his sandwich, "Gotta do my home work." He ran off to his room. Carlos couldn't stop smiling. Kim walked into the kitchen.

"What are you so happy about? You haven't gotten laid in two days." She chuckled and then groaned. Maybe she could help that dry run out. Carlos laughed softly. He took her hand and kissed her engagement ring.

"Joey wants to call me dad." He said. Kim stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah. Are you okay with that?" he asked. Kim thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah I am. I just didn't expect that so soon." Kim said.

"He loves me and I love him." He said.

"I know that." Kim said. "I never doubted that. It's just weird." Carlos looked at her.

"Weird? My love for Joey is weird?" he asked her.

"That's not what I meant. This whole situation is weird for me, Carlos. We've been together for a year ad now we're engaged and living together and everything." Carlos sighed slightly.

"I understand, but I'm not doubting any of this." He said.

"I'm not either." Kim said, "Knowing that you love my son and accept him into your life makes me love you even more."

"Then it's settled. We love each other." He winked. Kim smiled weakly.

"Yeah we do." She said moving out of the kitchen. She sighed softly as she plopped down onto the couch. 

Why did it freak her out that Joey wanted to call him Dad? She should be happy Joey finally had something stable, but maybe that's what scared her. She was expecting something to scare Carlos into leaving her. But with every day that passed it seemed that he wanted to stay.

December 14th, 2003

Carlos closed the bus' doors as Doc wheeled the patient into the hospital with the doctors. He shuffled in and started writing the patient up. In a few minutes, Doc came up behind him.

"When will people realize that knifes to penetrate skin?" He asked.

"When they stop selling liquor." Carlos turned to him. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Doc said going out to the bus, "So, have you and Kim set a date yet?" Carlos shook his head as he climbed in.

"No. We've talked some, but we haven't decided yet." He said.

"Well, let me know." Doc said. Carlos chuckled. "I want to see you in a monkey suit." Carlos rolled his eyes as Doc pulled out onto the street.

"I look damn hot in a monkey suit." He winked as a call came across the radio.

"All unit respond to house fire at 34 Forrest Ave." 

"Saddle up." He said with a smiled. Doc nodded as they swung around the corner. Carlos looked around the right corner.

"Clear." He said. He looked around the left corner in time to see a fire engine heading straight for them. "BRAKES!! BRAKES!!!"

"Oh shit!" Doc swung the bus, but the engine smashed into them. The bus went flying into the opposite building. The airbag went out and got doc. Carlos flew into the back of the bus. A brown haze come over him. Doc grunted as he pulled himself out of the upside down ambulance. "Nieto??" Jimmy ran to him, blood trickling down from his forehead.

"Are you all right, Doc?" He asked. He nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay. You?" Jimmy nodded.

"I'm fine. Where's Nieto?" He asked. Doc shrugged running back to the bus.

"Carlos?" He opened up the back door and Carlos spilled out unconscious. "Doherty, call another bus." He lifted up his eyelids, "Carlos, can you hear me?" He grunted slightly, but there were no other responses.

"This is my fault." Jimmy said, "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's all right." Doc said as another bus came. He hoped Kim wouldn't be in it, but as soon as he saw is come to screech and a woman scream and he knew it was Kim. She ran over to him.

"What happened??" She cried.

"We need a C-collar and a line in him now." Doc said.

"I hit him." Jimmy said. Kim looked up at him, "not on purpose."

"Let's get him in the bus." Alex said. Kim took Carlos' hand.

"I'm right here, Carlos." She said.

* * *

Kim looked into the room. Carlos looked so bad. Dr. Smith walked up to her. She turned to him.

"How is he?" Kim asked.

"He's stable now. He had a severe concussion." He said, "We stitched him up and he should be fine." Kim nodded softly.

"When can he come home?" She asked.

"A few days. We need to monitor him for awhile." Dr. Smith said.

"Can I go see him now?" She asked. Dr. Smith nodded.

"Only for a few minutes. He needs his rest." He said.

"Thank you." Kim walked into the room and to Carlos' bedside. He grunted slightly as he opened his eyes.

"Hey." He mumbled. Kim smiled at him.

"Hey, Baby." She said kissing his forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." He mumbled.

"You did." She chuckled bitterly. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes, but she couldn't let herself cry. "They need to monitor you for a while, but in a few days you may come home." Carlos nodded slowly.

"Good." He mumbled. "So tired." Kim smiled softly.

"Then go to sleep." She said, "I'll be right here. My mother has the kids tonight so I will be able to hold your hand all night."

"Thanks." He mumbled as she closed his eyes. "Love you." Kim's lips trembled.

"I love you too, Darling." She sat there watching him rest. It had scared her so much seeing Carlos laying there, bleeding. Any doubts of this relationship she had were gone. She loved this man and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	12. A change

****

December 31st, 2003

Alex glanced in the living room for Kim. She wasn't there. She glanced in the kitchen but she wasn't there either.

"Doherty, where's Kim?" Alex asked. He shrugged.

"Saw her going to the bunks awhile ago." He said.

"Great." Alex jogged up the stairs. She looked around. Kim wasn't asleep in bed. "Kim?" She walked to the bathroom.

"Can you come in here, Alex?" Kim asked her softly. 

"Ah…why?" Alex asked not wanting to smell anything unpleasant.

"Please, Alex." Kim whispered. Alex immediately walked in. Kim's voice sounded full of worry and angst. She looked at Kim.

"What's wrong?" She asked kneeling down in front of her. Alex watched a few tears down her cheeks, "Tell me."

"I'm pregnant." Kim whispered. Alex's jaw dropped.

"Pr-Pregnant? I know you had a scare a few months ago. Are you sure you're pregnant?" Alex asked softly. Kim held up the test.

"It's positive." Kim said. Alex looked down at the pregnancy test.

"Oh Kim…" She said softly. Kim started to cry. Alex wrapped her arms around her and held her softly. "Is this a happy cry or sad cry?"

"I d-don't know." Kim sobbed. Alex couldn't help but to smile.

"Kim, it's not the end of the world. Just tell Carlos." Alex said, "You need to tell him." Kim pulled away and shook her head.

"I can't Alex. We have too much on our plates right now." Kim said, "We don't even have a wedding date set yet." Alex smiled.

"Well, set one then, Kim, and tell him you need to take your due date into consideration because of it. Come on, Kim. There's going to be a huge New Years Eve party down there. Come enjoy yourself for tonight and then tell Carlos tomorrow." Kim nodded.

"Thank you, Alex." She said softly.

* * *

Carlos came up behind Kim and placed a party hat on her head.

"You need to have a hat if you're at the party." He said. Kim smiled.

"Your hat is cute." Kim chuckled fixing the hat on her head.

"I aim to please." Carlos winked, "Try DK's weenies."

"Um…No." Kim looked down at the plate in front of her. Her stomach lurched. Goddamn morning sickness, Kim thought; "I'm not feeling too well." Carlos frowned and felt her forehead.

"You're not hot." He said.

"I'm fine." She chuckled pushing his hands away from her.

"Ten minutes everyone." Jimmy announced. Kim smiled nervously. She was going to do it. She was going to tell Carlos.

"You think Kylie managed to stay up with your mother?" Carlos asked. A small smile returned to Kim's face as she shook her head.

"No I don't think so. Kylie probably dozed off around ten and Joey probably dozed off around eleven." She said pouring herself some apple juice. No wine. No caffeine. Carlos chuckled softly.

"You are probably right." He said, "Jake probably chewed up your mom's shoes and she probably yelled at him."

"Definitely, Baby." She said walking to the television.

"Here we go." Carlos smiled as the ball began to fall.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five." Everyone yelled, "Four. Three. Two. One. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!"

"Happy New Year." Carlos said softly and kissed him. As he pulled away, she looked at him nervously. This was it. She was telling him.

"Hap…. I'm pregnant." She said. Carlos' eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" He whispered quietly. Kim swallowed.

"I'm pregnant, Carlos." She said again. Carlos ran his hand over his head nervously. His heart pounded in his chest. This wasn't Vangie. This was Kim. This was the love of his life. He wanted children with her and now it was happening. He smiled slightly. He was going to be a father again.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	13. Mommy and daughter

****

January 14th, 2004

It was weird thinking Kim was pregnant with his child, but it was a good weird. Kylie was three now and it was a good age range between her and this baby. Carlos grinned brightly as he watched Kim flip through a pregnancy magazine. They were at their first doctor's appointment.

"What are you looking at?" Kim asked without looking from the magazine.

"You. Is this how all the appointments go?" he asked. Kim glanced at him.

"Yeah. We always wait in the waiting room first." Kim smirked.

"Right." Carlos said, "I'm new at this."

"I know." She said, "It's been eleven years since I've been here. I need a nice refresher course." Carlos chuckled softly as the doctor came out.

"Zambrano?" He called out. Kim and Carlos both stood up. He extended his hand, "Dr. White. You're new patients."

"Yeah. My son is ten so it's been awhile since I've been here. I think the doctor here before you was Dr. Smith." Kim smiled.

"I think you're right." He said, "Kim Zambrano and…."

"Carlos Nieto, the baby's father." He said. Kim giggled.

"Congratulations." He said taking Kim's information down. "So, you're about eight weeks pregnant?" Kim nodded.

"Yeah. I believe so." She said, "Is it possible for me to get an ultrasound today? I just need to see the baby to be sure I'm pregnant."

"Sure." Dr. White chuckled typing on his computer; "We'll draw some blood also. Let's see, your due date is around August 28th."

"A couple of weeks before my birthday." Carlos grinned.

"It's a perfect birthday present." Kim said as the nurse began to take her blood. "Ouch. Be careful." The nurse smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"So Mr. Nieto, is this the first child in the family? You seem to be having the new father excitement about you." Dr. White asked as he watched the nurse draw blood. Carlos chuckled nervously. Maybe that was because this was his first appointment he's ever been to.

"No, Sir. We have two. A boy who's ten and a girl who's three." Carlos said, "This is our first baby together though."

"Then this baby is truly special." Dr. White said, "All right, Kim. Let's get you up on that table."

"Great." Kim said, "With my last baby, I stopped work around five months. I'm a paramedic. Would you suggest five months too with this one?" Dr. White nodded as Kim got on the table.

"Yes, but use your own digression. If you're feeling poor or really well, judge for yourself. You know your own body and how it's feeling." He said. Carlos glanced at Kim. He hadn't even thought about the work situation.

"Okay." Kim smiled as Dr. White applied the jelly to her belly. She jumped slightly from the coldness. Carlos grinned taking her hand. Here it was. They were going to see the baby.

"All right. Let's look." Dr. White said as he started the sonogram.

"Where's the baby?" Carlos asked staring at the screen. He had no idea how to read these things. He strained his eyes.

"Right there." Dr. White pointed to a bean like thing. "There are its arms and legs." Carlos looked at it.

"That's the baby?" Carlos asked him. Kim watched Carlos' face. His expression was priceless. He seemed so happy.

"Yeah it is. That's our baby, Carlos." Kim said to him.

"Wow…" Carlos whispered. He couldn't believe that tiny thing was his child. Dr. White smiled.

"So, you are eight weeks and due in August." Dr. White said, "I'll print out the photos so you can start your baby book." Kim grinned brightly.

"Thank you so much, Doctor. I have enjoyed my visit here." She said.

"Spread the word then." He said. Carlos stared at Kim's stomach as Dr. White cleaned up. Seeing the baby…Seeing the tiny little baby made this pregnancy seem real. They had a due date. This baby was real.

January 28th, 2004

Week 10

Kylie peered out of her bedroom Door. She looked at Kim. She was lying on the couch watching television. Her morning sickness was utterly terrible. Kylie tip toed into the living room and dropped to her knees. She crawled behind the couch and toward the other hallway. Jake lifted his head up and glanced at her. He was too tired to care what she was doing. He lay back down.

Kylie crawled down the hallway and then got to her feet. She ran to Kim's bedroom and closed the door. She smiled with happiness.

"Okay. Time to be like mommy." She pushed a chair to the dresser and opened up one of the drawers. She pulled out one of Kim's red tank tops and pulled it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled open the top drawer, which was Kim's make up drawer.

"I need to look good for my man." Kylie said to her reflection. She pulled out the red lipstick and started applying it to her lips. "Ooh good." She grabbed the eye shadow and put it on her eyelids.

Kim shifted on the couch. She grunted. She wasn't this sick with Joey. Kim looked towards Kylie's room. She was way too quiet. She got up and went to the bedroom.

"Ky?" She opened the bedroom and saw it was empty. This couldn't be good. "Kylie?" She heard giggles from the main bedroom. Kim groaned and went to her room to find Kylie covered in make up. Kim growled, "Kylie Starr Nieto!" Kim snapped.

"Look. I'm you." Kylie smiled. Kim frowned deeply at her. She was so happy and proud of herself at that moment.

"You're a very naughty girl." Kim said walking up to the dresser. "You're not supposed to use my make up. You're a mess." Kylie's lips quivered.

"Momma Kennedy let me use her make up all the time." She whispered. Kim stared at her. Kylie was only trying to have fun like her adopted mother had her do. Kim sighed and nodded.

"It's all right, Kylie." Kim walked up to her and grabbed a tissue. "Let me take this make up off and Mommy will put some new make up on." Kylie's face immediately brightened up.

"Thank you." Kylie sat on the dresser as Kim removed the make up.

"So you and Momma Kennedy put make up on. You remember that?" Kim asked. Kylie nodded.

"Yeah." She said closing her eyes as Kim applied some purple eye shadow, "Is it okay if I still miss her?" Kim nodded.

"Yeah, Baby. It's okay." She said, "She was your mommy for awhile. Just because you have a new mommy it doesn't mean you have to stop loving her or missing her." Kim blew gently on Kylie's eyes; "We can go visit their graves this weekend if you want."

"Yes, please." Kylie said. Kim smiled.

"Okay. Pucker your lips." She said and put red lipstick on her daughter's lips, "Very good."

"Am I gonna have a brother or a sister?" Kylie asked.

"Oh I don't know yet, Baby." Kim smiled, "We'll find out if it's a boy or a girl in like two months."

"Cool." Kylie smiled.

"Al right, Baby. You're done." Kim chuckled. Kylie looked in the mirror. She grinned brightly.

"Oh! I look like you!" She cried.

"Yeah you do." Kim chuckled watching Kylie's eyes sparkle. "Kylie, I love you so much." Kylie grinned.

"I love you too, Mommy." She jumped off of the dresser and ran out of the room. Kim smiled as she started to clean up. Kylie was such a great child. She was excited to have this baby. She sort of wanted a little girl, but she'd be happy with any sex.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	14. Scare

****

February 11th, 2004

Week 12

The morning sickness was gone. Kim was so thrilled. She could eat anything she wanted and that seemed to be everything. Today was an important day though. She was telling Jimmy that she was pregnant which she told Joey to keep quiet. She was meeting Jimmy for lunch. They both had the day off luckily.

"Hey." Kim said as she walked into the restaurant.

"Hey." Jimmy stood up as she sat down. "Ready to eat?"

"Yeah. I'm starved." Kim smiled and grabbed a menu.

"What was it that you needed to talk to me about?" He asked.

"After dinner." Kim chuckled, "A nice club sandwich sounds great." Jimmy arched his eyebrow watching Kim read the menu. He smiled softly. She had a certain sparkle to her eyes.

"You're pregnant aren't you, Kimmie?" He asked with a crooked smile. Kim looked at him, startled and started to laugh.

"How on earth did you know?" She chuckled as the waitress came over to the table.

"My name is Kate and I will be your server tonight." She said.

"Two club sandwiches, Pepsi for me and water for her." Jimmy said. Kate nodded and wrote this all down. Kim smiled at Jimmy.

"So, tell me. How did you know?' Kim asked, "Did Joey tell you?"

"No he didn't." Jimmy said, "I can just tell by the look in your eyes. How far along are you?"

"Twelve's weeks. Only a small bump." She chuckled softly, throwing her hair off shoulders; "I'm due August 26th."

"Well congratulations." He said, "How is Nieto taking this?" She chuckled softly.

"Oh he is just overjoyed. He's going to be a great dad again." She said with a large grin, "He is picking names out already." Jimmy laughed, "He wants something trendy. I may have to go along with him."

"Well, good luck in that." He said. "I'm happy for you. Really I am. How is Joey taking it? He hasn't said a word to me."

"I told him not to tell you, Jimmy." Kim chuckled. "Joey and Kylie are beyond excited. I think Kylie is just excited to have a sibling who's a blood relation. She really wants a little sister."

"I understand that." Jimmy said as he looked around the place. "I'm starved."

"Our food should be here soon." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Are you happy that you're pregnant?" Jimmy asked. Kim nodded.

"Oh yes. I can't even explain it, Jimmy." She said.

"You don't have to." He said.

* * *

"I brought home leftovers." Kim walked into the apartment.

"Good. I couldn't figure out how to start the stove." Carlos said from the couch. Kim chuckled and put the Styrofoam container on his lap. "Club sandwich?"

"As always." She said as she sat next to him, "So Jimmy took it pretty well. He actually asked me if I was pregnant before I told him."

"Really?" Carlo said with a stuffed mouth. Kim chuckled.

"Yeah." She said. "He is extremely happy for us."

"As he should be." Carlos said as he munched down the sandwich. Kim smiled softly at him. She didn't know why she was depending on Jimmy's approval so much. It was probably habit. She still loved him, but not in the same why that she used to. She had a new family now and she was happy about it.

February 25th, 2004

Week 14

Carlos watched Kim as she watched the dishes at the station. Her belly was popping out from her shirt, but it wasn't terribly big.

"When are you going to stop working?" Carlos asked her.

"Oh lord. I don't know." Kim said, "I'm still comfortable working."

"Are you?" He asked. Kim nodded.

"Yeah." She chuckled as the bells rang. All the firemen ran downstairs. She sighed slightly as Alex threw her her jacket.

"Let's get rolling." Alex smiled.

* * *

Kim jumped out of the rig.

"GSW to the chest. His blood pressure is horrible. He crashed once in the bus." Kim said.

"I have it from here." Dr. Gaunt said. Kim and Alex walked into the emergency room.

"I'll write it up for us, Kim." Alex walked up to the admit desk. Kim stood in the middle of the hallway. She suddenly felt terrible. A wave of nausea came over her. Alex looked at her.

"Oh god." Kim clutched her stomach as a sharp pain went through it. Alex ran over to her and grabbed her before she fell.

"Are you okay??" Alex cried. Kim took in a deep breath.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She pulled away from Alex.

"Okay…" Alex said watching Kim run to the bathroom. She followed her in. Kim rushed into a stall the nausea passed, but she felt something warm between her legs. 

She bit her lip. This wasn't happening. Not to her. Not to her and Carlos. This wasn't happening. She pulled her pants down and looked. She felt faint when she saw the blood. Her body started to tremble.

"Alex….Alex…Alex…" She started to hyperventilate.

"I'm right here." She said. Kim pulled her pants up and stumbled out of the stall.

"I'm b-bleeding." She whispered.

"Oh God…" Alex took her hand and led her out of the bathroom to the hallway, "Page Dr. White!" She cried, "Come on, Kim."

"The baby has to be all right." She said. Alex nodded.

"It'll be all right. I promise." She smiled as Dr. White rushed up to her.

"What's wrong? Get her into a room!" He growled.

"I'm b-bleeding." She whispered, "I cant loose this baby."

"I will try to make you not." Dr. White said helping Kim into a room.

"Alex, find Carlos. Please tell him." She said. Alex nodded.

"I will." She said.

* * *

Carlos rushed into the emergency room to the front desk.

"Kim Zambrano. Where is she??" He asked. He was terrified.

"Carlos, she's over here." Alex stood in the hallway. He ran to her.

"What happened? Is the baby okay? Is Kim okay?" he asked.

"I think she should tell you." Alex said. Carlos rushed into the room. Kim lay in the bed, looking so sad. His heart lurched in his chest.

"Kim…. Don't tell me the baby is gone." He whispered. He was on the verge of tears. She looked at him. She smiled weakly.

"The baby is fine." She said. Carlos took in a shuddery breath.

"It's fine?" He whispered. She nodded, "What happened?"

"Dr. White says stress." She said, "I was getting so stressed I was making myself sick. He said I could have miscarried if my stress levels kept up this high. My blood pressure was 180/100."

"Kim!" Carlos cried shaking his head. "There was blood."

"Normal pregnancy stuff." She smiled weakly at him.

"Remember the question you asked me this morning?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"You asked me when I was going to stop working. I'm going to stop now. Dr. White advised me to stop working." Kim said softly. She looked out the window. "I don't want to loose this baby."

"Me either." Carlos said taking her hand. She could feel him trembling, "I will do everything possible to take all of the stress off of you." 

He kissed her hand. Getting that phone call at the station from Alex had been one of the scariest things he had ever experienced. He hoped to never experience it again.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	15. Boy or Girl

****

March 11th, 2004

Week 16

Kim moved very slowly lately. She didn't want anything to happen to this baby. She was determined to have a good pregnancy. Carlos sat down next to Kim with a stack of papers.

"What are those?" She asked.

"Baby names that I like to name this baby." He said. Kim chuckled.

"All of these?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I visited babynames.com and they have a message board that you can ask for name help and I posted help and these are the names they came up with." He said. Kim put her book down.

"Okay. Give them to me." She said.

"Well, someone named Panya suggested William Thomas." He said. Kim wrinkled her nose.

"Thomas is Jimmy's brothers name. Could never name my child that now. I used to like it, but now I hate it." She said.

"Okay." He chuckled, "This Caroline girl suggest Lennon and Skye. Sort of a Beatles theme I guess. Lucy in the Skye."

"I don't like Lennon but I like Skye." Kim said, "I like it for a middle name and since Kylie's is Starr, I think it matches."

"Me to." Carlos smiled, "Krissin suggested Matteo or Hunter. I like Matteo." Kim nodded.

"Me too. Matteo Nieto." She smiled, "That has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah it does." Carlos smiled and looked back down to his papers, "Some one named Blue Rose suggested Sierra."

"OH! I like that!" Kim gasped.

"You do?" He asked. Kim nodded.

"Sierra and Kylie and Joey. Oh it goes wells." She said.

"Sierra Nieto. Yeah it goes." Carlos smiled. Kim sat up.

"Okay, how about this? Matteo Carlos Nieto and Sierra Skye Nieto." Carlos smiled at his fiancée.

"I like that. They have wonderful rings to it." He said. Kim chuckled softly.

"Really?" She looked at him with a smile. Carlos nodded. "You mean we spent only fifteen minutes talking about names and we decided in the without a single fight?" Carlos chuckled.

"It would appear so." he said.

"I think we made history." Kim said, "Even Jimmy and I fought for weeks about Joey's name."

"Then who came up with Joey's name?" Carlos asked.

"Me. Jimmy wanted James Jr. but I wouldn't have it. I settled for that as his middle name though." Kim said with a laugh, "That's why its Joseph James."

"Well it's a fine name I think." Carlos slid his arm around Kim's shoulders. She cuddled into him. He loved feeling her belly press into him, "I think Vangie did a nice job naming Kylie. I'm just happy I can finally name one of my children." Kim nodded.

"It's a nice experience." She said, "What are we going to do about space? Will the baby be rooming with Kylie?" Carlos shrugged.

"If it's a girl it can." He said, "We can figure that out when we have our appointment." Kim nodded as she closed her eyes.

"I'm so happy to be having a baby with you, Carlos." She whispered to him. Carlos smiled as he looked down at her.

"I'm happy to be having a baby with you too, Kim." Carlos said softly as he stroked her back. And Carlos wasn't lying to her. Knowing that Kim was going to marry him and have his child made him absolutely happy. He was finally in a real family.

March 25th, 2004

Week 18

Today was a very important day for Carlos and Kim. They were going to try to find out if the baby with a boy or a girl, if the baby was going to cooperate. It was so exciting. The baby would have a name. Carlos was anxious to see the baby and make sure the baby was still doing okay since Kim's scare. He was still a little scared over that.

"Are you doing okay?" Carlos asked taking Kim's hand.

"Yes. I'll be fine on my feet for an hour or so." She chuckled at him, "I won't break, Sweetheart." Carlos smiled weakly as he patted her belly. She was finally starting to look very pregnant.

"Let's hope you wont." Carlos said.

"Kimberly Zambrano." The nurse stepped out of the office.

"Soon to be Kimberly Nieto though." Carlos chuckled softly to her. Kim smiled at him as they walked into the office.

"Dr. White will be right with you. I just need to draw some blood." The nurse said. Kim nodded as she sat down and rolled up her sleeve.

"All right." She smiled watching the nurse; "You have kids?"

"Seven." The nurse smiled.

"Oh wow." Kim chuckled, "How old?"

"I have three sixteen year olds, a ten year old, an eight year old, and three year old twins." She said. Carlos groaned.

"A lot of multiples." He said, "We're having one this time. One at a time is fine." The nurse chuckled as she drew some blood.

"Yes. One at a time is much better." She said as Dr. White came in.

"Kim, how are you feeling?" he asked getting his gloves on.

"Great. No pains and no bleeding." Kim beamed.

"Very good." Dr. White said. "Tired? Hungry? Anythign?" Kim nodded.

"Tired, hungry, itchy, all of the normal pregnancy symptoms." Kim chuckled.

"That's great." He said, "Dad, how are you doing lately?" Carlos looked at Dr. White confused for a second. Dad, that was him.

"I'm anxious to see the baby. I can't wait until he or she is in my arms." Carlos said. Kim smiled at him. He would be a good dad again.

"Well, then let's see if you have a son or daughter then." Dr. White said to them. Kim grinned broadly and nodded.

"Please. I can't wait." She said as she lay down on the table.

"All right. Let's see." Dr. White pulled the machine over to Kim's bedside and squirted the gel on her stomach; "Did the nurse take your fundel height?" Kim shook her head.

"No." She said.

"We'll do that after the scan then." He said, "Okay there's the baby." Kim grinned brightly. That was her baby. The heartbeat looked very strong to her. "It looks nice and healthy."

"Good." Carlos said softly. It took a load off of his shoulders to hear that. Dr. White nodded.

"Yeah. Her heartbeat is very strong. She is growing along schedule. She's a very healthy baby." Dr. White said to them. Kim's eyes widened as large as saucer plates as she looked at her doctor.

"Did…Did…Did you say she, D-Dr White?" Kim whispered almost inaudibly. Carlos stared at the doctor. Dr. White nodded.

"Yes." He smiled looking at his patients. "You're having a very healthy baby girl."

"A girl!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Sierra…." Kim looked at the screen.

"We're having a girl, Kim." She looked at the giant smile upon his face "A girl!" He leaned down and kissed her softly. "A girl." 

Kim smiled as she wrapped her arms around her fiancée. She was having a little girl. She had always wanted a little girl, but ever expected to have one. God, she was so god damn happy at that very moment.

*** Remember That if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the below club. I update whenever this fic is updated too.


	16. Carnation on the Grave

****

April 9th, 2004

Week 20

Now that they were having a girl, things were falling into place. Carlos had put together a brand new crib ad pushed it ito Kylie's bedroom. She was so excited to be having a brand new baby sister.

"Momma, is the baby coming out yet?" Kylie asked.

"Not yet." She said sliding her jacket on. "Come on. Daddy is waiting outside for us." Kylie sighed and took Kim's hand.

"I really want Sierrie to be out now, Mommy." She said.

"In twenty weeks, baby." Kim chuckled.

"Twenty weeks?? Oh my god!" Kylie cried.

"Okay, how about she will be here in like three and a half months." Kim said. Kylie nodded.

"I like that better." She said walking down the stairs. She smiled as she saw Carlos. Kylie ran into Carlos arm, "Can we get pretty flowers? Pretty pink flowers?" Carlos nodded.

"Sure, Pumpkin." He smiled at her as he began walking with his girls.

They were going to the graveyard so Kylie could put flowers on The Kennedy and Vangie's graves. She still considered them her family, as she should. They would always be her family.

"Ugh…Sierra Skye." Kim groaned loudly, "I need to go to the bathroom. She's kicking my bladder. Please, bathroom."

"Okay. The flower shop is right up there and you can use their bathroom probably." He said. Kim grunted and quickened her pace. Kylie giggled softly. Kim ran into the flower shop.

"Bathroom please." She grunted.

"Right down that hallway." Shelly the sales clerk pointed. Kim thanked her and ran down the hallway. Carlos walked in.

"Okay, Baby." He said, "You can pick out some pink flowers." Kylie ran over to some displays.

"I like these ones and these ones and these ones" She said. Carlos chuckled and glanced at Shelly. Oh wow, He thought, she is gorgeous. Her body was tiny. Her breasts were huge. What else was there to love?

"May I help you?" Shelly smiled at Carlos. He cleared his throat.

"I don't know. Can you help me?" He grinned at him. Shelly chuckled.

"Is that your little girl?" She asked leaning over the counter. Carlos looked down her blouse and then up to her eyes.

"Huh?" He asked. Shelly chuckled.

"Is that your little girl?" She asked. Carlos looked over at Kylie.

"Yeah. She's mine." He said, "Kylie."

"She's adorable." Shelly said, "She looks like you."

"So are you saying I'm adorable?" Carlos smiled as he looked up to see Kim standing in the doorway. "Ah…This is my fiancée. She's expecting another little girl." Kim smiled at Shelly.

"Kylie have you found some flowers?" She asked.

"Yeah. I want these five." Kylie said.

"Could you help my daughter instead of flirting with my fiancée?" Kim asked Shelly. 

"Yes, ma'am." She walked up to Kylie and grabbed five pink carnations.

"Sorry." Carlos said.

"You better be." Kim smiled.

* * *

Kylie held her father's hand tightly as they walked away from the Kennedy's Graves. She had been a big girl and didn't cry. She had told them that she had loved them very much and that she missed them, but Carlos and Kim were taking very good care of her and that She was getting a baby sister named Sierra.

"Where's my other mommy?" Kylie asked.

"Ahhh…. Somewhere." Carlos said looking at the gravestones.

"Right there." Kim pointed. Kylie bounced over to Vangie's grave. She placed one carnation on the stone. She smiled softly and patted it.

"Hi Mommy. I'm Kylie." She said. "I don't remember you, but I miss you still. This is my other mommy. I'm going to get a sister. I'm going to be a good baby sister. Well…Um…I need to go, but I still love you." She looked up at Carlos, "Was that okay?" Carlos nodded.

"Yes, that was wonderful." He smiled taking her hand.

"I have an extra flower." Kylie said.

"Well…Give it to someone else." Kim smiled. Kylie looked around her and frowned deeply.

"Why does that one say baby?" Kylie asked pointing to a stone. Carlos looked over at a small stone that only had the word baby on it. He sighed.

"Well, I suppose someone had a baby who passed on, but they never had a chance to name him or her." He said.

"Babies die too?" Kylie asked. Kim glanced at Carlos, rubbing her stomach. She nodded.

"Sometimes babies die." Kim said.

"That's so sad." Kylie said walking over to the stone. She put the flower on it, "For you baby." Carlos smiled slightly.

"Very good, Baby." He said softly, "Come on. Let's go home." Kylie patted the stone and went back to her parents. Carlos took her hand. She had been such a big girl today. Death was such a tough subject for anyone to understand, but Kylie did pretty well.

April 23rd, 2004

Week 22

Carlos grabbed a fork and a knife from the silverware drawer and placed them on the breakfast tray. He was giving Kim breakfast in bed. She deserved it after wanting to marry him.

"Okay, Jake, you think we have everything?" He asked. The dog barked. "Oh yeah. The flower." Carlos put a daffodil in a vase and onto the tray. "How's that?" The dog wagged his tail. Carlos chuckled. "Thank you, Buddy." Carlos picked up the tray and walked into their bedroom, "Wake up, Mommy."

"I'm up." Kim mumbled slowly opening her eyes. "What did you do?" Carlos chuckled.

"Nothing. I wanted to give you breakfast in bed." He said. Kim smiled softly as she sat up.

"Thank you." She said, "Is everyone still asleep?"

"Yes." He said putting the tray over her legs, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah. A little snug." She chuckled, "This looks fantastic, Baby." Carlos sat next to her.

"Only the best for my baby." He said as he snagged the piece of toast off of the tray. Kim smiled softly at him.

"Thank you so much." She said. Kim began to eat the wonderful food, "I've been thinking about something, Carlos."

"What about?" He asked her.

"I want to get married before Sierra arrives." She said. Carlos stared at her.

"Really?" He gulped. Kim nodded.

"Yeah. We always said we wanted to get married before we had kids and now one is on the way and we're not married yet." She said. Carlos nodded slowly, digesting this.

"Well, we can go to city hall and get married if you want." He said. Kim shook her head.

"I want a real wedding, Carlos. I want the white dress. I want the wedding cake. I want all our friends and family to see us. I've never had that before." She said softly. Carlos took a deep breath.

"All right, we'll do that then." Carlos said looking at her, "We'll need to get the ball rolling like right now." Kim smiled brightly

"Yes yes." She said, "How about we get married in July?"

"July is getting really close to the due date." Carlos said

"But it gives us enough time to plan everything." Kim smiled.

"True. July fourteenth sounds good." He said.

"Yes it does. Do you want it then?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah. Exactly two months before my birthday. It'll be an easy date for me to remember." Carlos chuckled nervously. She nodded.

"You okay with this?" Kim asked, "I don't want to be dragging you to the altar."

"You're not." He said, "I want to marry you more than anything."

"That's good to hear." Kim smiled softly as she stuffed the food into her mouth. "Who will give me away? It's not like I have a lot of close man friends or family members." Carlos thought about it.

"How about Joey?" Carlos asked. Kim smiled.

"That's a great idea." She said, "I would love that."

"I have good ideas once a year." Carlos snickered. Kim chuckled as she finished the food. So, they were actually getting married and it was in three months. There was so much to do.

***

Remember that if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!!


	17. Visitation

****

May 21st , 2004

Week 26

Joey's birthday was coming up, but Kim had no idea what she was going to do for him What was she going to get him for a gift? She had no idea for that too. She would have gone out to Wal-Mart or the mall to look for it, but that would have been too much stress for her to handle.

She was getting bored with staying home so much. She wasn't used to that. Even with Joey she was bouncing all over the place, but that was almost eleven years ago. People age. She waddled into Kylie's room.

"Are you bored, baby?" She asked. Kylie nodded.

"Yeah. Can we go see Daddy?" She asked. Kim nodded as she smiled.

"Sure." Kim said, "Go get something nice on. We'll wow them." Kylie grinned and ran to her closet. She immediately pulled out her blue dress. Kim had bought her the other day.

"This one, Mommy?" She asked. Kim nodded as she grabbed a brush. Kylie immediately started to strip. She loved getting all dressed up for her daddy. Kylie pulled the blue dress on and looked at Kim, "My hair is gonna be nice now huh?" Kim chuckled.

"I'll brush it an put some gel into it if you want." She said as she waddled over to her daughter.

"Thank you." Kylie said softly. "Daddy is gonna be surprised."

* * *

Carlos looked at the cards in his hand. he held back his smile.

"Okay, Let's see." Dave said. "I have a pair of tens."

"Shit. Pair of eights." jimmy cursed. "Nieto? What do you have?"

"A full house." Carlos snickered as he put the cards onto the table. The men groaned as he pulled the money towards him.

"Having fun sweetheart?" Kim asked as she hauled herself up the stairs.

"KIM!!" The men yelled, happy to see her. Kylie ran up to her father who was very surprised to see her.

"Don't I look nice?" She asked. Carlos nodded.

"You look gorgeous.' Carlos kissed Kylie's cheek. "You want to play with Daddy?" She nodded. Doc hugged Kim.

"You're getting big arrant you?" He chuckled. Kim stuck out her tongue.

"Thank you for pointing that out." Kim said, "it's not that obvious is it?" Doc rubbed his chin.

"Can I plead the fifth?" He asked. Kim nodded.

"Just this once." Kim winked an dlooked at Carlos. "You going to win us a new kitchen table?" Carlos nodded.

"I'm going to try." he said as he looked at the cards in his hand. Kylie smiled as she pointed to the cards.

"Daddy look. There's three girls." She said. Carlos gasped and put his hand over her mouth. All the men began to groan and fold. Carlos growled and threw his hand down.

"Thank you Kylie. I could have won." he said. Kylie frowned.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She said.

"It's okay." Carlos said, "Let's go get you and Mommy something to eat." Kylie nodded as Carlos got up. He balanced his daughter on his hip as he went into the kitchen. "You want a sandwich, Kim?" She nodded as she sat down in front of the television. She looked at Jimmy.

"So you loose a lot of money?" She asked. jimmy shook his head.

"I have the child support check if that's what you mean." he said.

"That's not what I meant, but good." Kim said.

"I'll get it at the next commercial break." Jimmy said.

"You do know Carlos and I are getting married in July right?" She asked him. Jimmy nodded.

"I know." he said. Kim rolled her eyes. He was barely listening to him. 

"I want you to come." She said. Finally, he looked away from he screen. he looked at his ex-wife oddly.

"you want me to come to your wedding?" he asked her.

"Yes. You're my friend." Kim said, "Will you come?" he was silent for a moment, but then nodded.

"If it's what you really want." Jimmy said. Kim nodded.

"it's what I really want." Kim said, "you wont have to give me a wedding present.' A small smile came across his face.

"That's always a plus." he said. Kim wrapped her arms around her belly. Her guest list was getting bigger and bigger by the moment. Her and Carlos' wedding would be too big by the time it actually rolled around. But who cared. You only get married once...Well, in Kim's case, twice.

June 2nd, 2004

Week 28

When warm weather came to New York, the crazies seemed to come out. Carlos would have given anything to be home with Kim, but here he was stuck in the bus with doc.

"Are you still going to med school, Carlos?" Doc asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" Carlos frowned. Doc chuckled.

"Because I never see you studying anymore and things are busy with the baby and the wedding." Doc said, "I was just curious."

"Well, I'm still going. I have to focus on passing my classes. okay It'll take me longer because I cut back in my classes, but I will still be a doctor." Carlos said, "I won't give up on my dream."

"Good. I think that's great." Doc said, "you should not ever have to give up on your dreams just because it's hard to achieve them at times."

"Thanks." Carlos smiled softly at him. He looked out the window as a bum jumped out in the front of the bus.

"Shit." Doc slammed on the brakes as the bus hit the bum. Carlos braced himself against the dashboard. "Oh God. See how he is." Carlos unbuckled and jumped out of the bus. He ran over to the bum

"Sir, can you hear me?" He gently tapped the man.

"Came out of nowhere." The bum mumbled. Carlos nodded.

"We need a c-collar, Doc!!!" Carlos cried as Doc ran up to the both of them. Carlos went back on to the radio, "55-Adam to central. Send another unit to the Forest Avenue call. We were involved in a MVA. Bus vs. Bum. We're on our ran to Mercy."

"On my count." Doc said, "One. Two. Three." They got the bum onto the gurney. Carlos pulled him into the bus. "I didn't even see him."  
"It's all right. me either. He'll be fine." Carlos said closing the door, "Just get him to Mercy as fast as you can."

"I'll try." Doc mumbled. Boy did he feel bad about this.

* * *

Carlos stood at the admit desk filling out the report. It was a boring report. Faith and Bosco walked up to him with Doc.

"So we got everything sorted out." Faith said, "Just need to get your side." Carlos nodded.

"We were just driving to another call and the bum came out in front of us. I didn't see him so I doubt Doc saw him either."

"That's all we need." Bosco said.

"Good." Carlos said.

"Let's get out of here and back on the road." Doc mumbled.

"Hey, Nieto, how is Kim doing with everything?" Faith asked. Carlos brightened up at the mere mention of her name.

"She's great." He said, "We're counting down the days until Sierra is here." Faith smiled.

"Sweet name, Nieto. Let me know when she finally pops." She said waving as she walked away with her partner.

"Come on, Nieto. I want to get out of here." Doc said.

"Are you all right?" Carlos frowned as they headed back to the bus. Doc ignored him. Carlos growled "Doc, are you okay?"

"I almost killed him." He said. Carlos shook his head.

"No you didn't. It was just an accident." Carlos said, "Patrick will be fine." Doc sighed and nodded.

"I know it's just you're the one who usually hits people when we're driving." A small smile came across Doc's face.

"Oh gee, You were just waiting to say that all day weren't you?" Carlos asked. Doc nodded with a laugh.

"Oh yes. I came up with it on the way to mercy." he winked.

"It's great to know that I'm loved." Carlos shook his head as he got into the bus. yes he wanted to go to medical school, but he loved this job. He loved working with Doc. It would be hard to leave once he did start school.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	18. The Wedding

****

June 16th, 2004

Week 30

Carlos walked slowly down the road. He was sort of avoiding going home, but yet he wasn't. Kim was getting very moody lately, so Carlos was looking for a wonderful present for her. Jewelry? Flowers? Candy? Carlos sighed.

"Oh Kimberly. You are so hard." he muttered. jewelry maybe. Maybe something she could wear on their wedding day. Their wedding day. Yes, get her something to wear on their wedding day. Something to make her feel gorgeous. He stopped in front of a jewelry store. He looked in the window. maybe he could find something in her.

"Hello." The clerk smiled, "May I help you?"

"Ah...actually yes." Carlos said scratching his chin, "I want to give my fiancée a present to cheer her up some. We're getting married next month so I would like to get her something she could wear on our big day." The clerk nodded.

"How about a necklace or a bracelet?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Carlos said, "She'll be like eight months pregnant when we marry so I want something to make her pretty."

"Of course." The clerk smiled pulling out a pearl necklace from a case, "This is a pearl necklace I'm sure your fiancée with love." Carlos picked up the pearl necklace. he inspected it and smiled.

"It's expensive isn't it?" Carlos asked.

"We can install a payment plan. You pay thirty percent now and we will bill you every month." She said. Carlos nodded.

"Well, it is pretty." He said. Carlos inspected it once more. "All right. I will take it."

* * *

Kim sat at the kitchen table, trying to make sure she had everything ready. The wedding was in two weeks. Carlos walked in. Jake barked and ran to the door.

"Shh, Jake. Kylie is sleeping." Kim said.

"The princess is asleep?" Carlos walked in. Kim nodded.

"Yeah. She was running around in circles all afternoon and she just crashed, poor thing." Kim smiled. Carlos walked up to her and kissed her on the top of her head, "You are home later than you said you would be." Carlos nodded.

"That's because I bought you a present." He said. Kim grinned brightly as she looked up at him.

"A present? What for?" She asked.

"I thought you could use something for the wedding." He said pulling out the large blue velvet box. Kim's eyes widened.

"Oh my! what is it, Carlos?" She asked.

"open it up." he laughed. Kim smiled and opened the box op. her breath caught in her throat

"OH....Carlos..." She took the pearl necklace out of the box, "Oh wow...Carlos...Its gorgeous." Carlos smiled.

"I figured you could wear it on our wedding day." She said.

"I will. I will." She whispered putting the necklace on. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." He said. Kylie walked into the room, scrubbing her eyes, "Hija, what are you doing up?" She yawned.

"I heard you. I want to give you a kiss." Kylie whispered.

"Come here." he smiled. Kylie walked up to him and wrapped her small arms around him, "Sleep tight sweetheart."

"Night, Daddy." Kylie pressed her lips to his cheek and then left. Carlos looked at Kim.

"The necklace looks great on you." He said.

"It feels great on me." She replied. her slender fingers touched the white pearls. She couldn't believe Carlos had given her something so wonderful. It must have cost him a fortune but Kim wasn't going to question him on it. She loved this.  


July 14th, 2004

Week 34

****

Kim's hands were shaking as she touched her pearl necklace. her body was shaking in fact. Catherine walked up behind her daughter and smiled softly. Kim's frightened eyes looked at her.

"You've been married before, Kim." Catherine smiled.  
"But not like this...not to my soul mate and in a church." Kim whispered. Catherine chuckled.

"You'll do fine, Kim." She said wrapping her arms around her daughter's daughters. Kim smiled softly touching her hand.

"This is it Mom. I'm marrying the man I'm supposed to." She said.

"And he's a nice man to boot." Catherine chuckled, kissing The curlers in Kim's hair. "Let's get your dress on all right?" Kim nodded and hauled herself up.

"A whale getting married." She said pulling the dress of off the hanger.

"A gorgeous whale." Catherine smiled, "Melanie is getting Kylie ready."

"Good.' Kim said as she started to step through her dress. "Have you checked on Joey?"

"Yes I did. he is looking so handsome, Kim. You're going to cry when you see him." She said. Kim laughed softly as she pulled the dress up around her stomach.

"I cry anyway." Kim said pulling the straps on, "I'm pregnant. My hormones always make me cry. Can you zip me up?" Catherine nodded as walked up to her. Tears were in her own eyes.

* * *

He literally felt bile fill his mouth. Carlos ran to the bathroom and began to throw up. Doc laughed as he looked at Joey.

"He's nervous." Doc said. Joey nodded.

"I understand." Joey said, "Girls are worth barfing over." Doc let out a loud laugh.

"In a few years you'll see how cool girls are." Doc said.

"I don't think so." Joey wrinkled his nose as Carlos walked back out.

"Are you all right?" doc asked. Carlos nodded.

"Once I get this over with." He mumbled as he grabbed his bow tie, "Could you tie this for me? I don't know how."

"Sure." Doc smiled taking the tie from the young man. "You're going to treat her right, right?" Carlos nodded.

"Yes." He said.

"Good cause if anything ever happened to her, I would be very upset." Doc tied the bow tie.

"It's all right." Carlos smiled, "Do I look fine?"

"You look terrific." Doc said, "Kim is going to be so happy."

"I hope so." Carlos said.

"I think I need to get mom now. The preacher is giving the signal." Joey said.

"Okay, give us a second to get out there." Doc smiled. Carlos was turning green.

* * *

Carlos stood at the alter waiting for his beloved. his heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't wait to see how Kim looked in her wedding dress. He looked around the church. Everyone was waiting to see Carlos and Kim marry. he assumed that there were pools going on around the station to see how long they would last. He knew it was forever so he didn't care.

"Forever." Carlos whispered. Doc looked at him.

"What?" He asked. Carlos smiled.

"I'm in this forever." Carlos said. Doc chuckled as the music started to play.

"That's good." Doc said. He looked at Carlos. he looked very pale. Carlos' eyes widened as the doors opened up. This was it. This was his wedding. 

Alex and Melanie made their way down the aisle. They looked so pretty. It still amazed Kim that she allowed Melanie to be in the wedding. Next, Kylie walked down the aisle throwing yellow rose petals on the floor. Carlos' heart swelled with love as he watched her. She was grinning from ear to ear. She walked up to Alex and Melanie.

"I did good." She whispered. Alex nodded.

"Yes you did." Carlos chuckled. And then....Then the wedding march began. Everyone stood up. Carlos held onto Doc tightly. he thought he was going to fall and then Kim and Joey walked out. 

Carlos' breath caught in his throat. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Kim looked radiant in her maternity wedding dress. her curls framed her gorgeous face. Was she walking down the aisle towards him to marry him? God, he was marrying that goddess. Joey was beaming proudly as he walked up to the alter with his mother. She handed Alex her bouquet and gave her son a kiss. She looked at Carlos and smiled.

"Hey." She whispered.

"H-Hey." he croaked out. Carlos took her hand and they looked at the minister.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of two souls, Carlos Nieto and Kimberly Zambrano." The minister said, "Marriage is a hard road to go on, but it is a very rewarding one. To have someone there, day in and out is a true testament of one's own self." Carlos stared at Kim as the minister talked.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered. Kim blushed deeply, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I believe the couple has written their own vows. Is that correct?" The minister asked. Carlos nodded.

"Yes." he croaked.  
"Go ahead." The minister said. Carlos held Kim's hand tightly as he looked into her eyes. He took in a deep breath.

"When I first met you, I was a nervous rookie lost in the bus. I was immediately attracted by you, but I didn't think you would ever like me. And then we had that evening together. I knew my life would never be the same again." He licked his lips. "My life changed when you helped me bring Kylie into it. You made my heart beat alive again. Now, we're having a baby and I have Joey in my life. Knowing I will have such an amazing wife, sets my mind at ease. I will do right by you, Kim. I will make you utterly happy because that's what you do to me." Kim's lips quivered slightly.

"Very well." The minister smiled, "Kimberley, you may go."

"If my hormones don't take over." She giggled softly.

"You can do it." Carlos reassured her. She nodded.

"I thought I would be doomed for living a life of sorrow. Nothing was going well for me until I felt your lips upon mine. At that instant I knew I wanted to be yours for the rest of my life." Kim said, "I want to fill our house with your children. I want to carry your name proudly. I love you so much, Carlos."

"I love you too." Carlos whispered.

"And now the rings." The minister said. Joey handed Kim and Carlos their rings.

"Thanks, Sweetie." Kim smiled. Carlos slid Kim's ring onto her finger. She took in a shuddery breath as she slid Carlos' ring on. This was so much more intimate than when she married Jimmy.

"Now, Carlos Nieto, do you take Kimberly Zambrabo to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked. Carlos nodded.

"Oh yes. Definitely." He grinned. Kim chuckled.

"Kimberly Zambrano, do you take Carlos Nieto to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Kim grinned brightly.

"I do." She whispered.

"Very well. By the power invested in me and by the state of new York, you are now husband and wife." The minister smiled, "You may kiss you bride." Carlos looked at Kim. her eyes were filled with happiness and joy. he slid his arm around her neck an pulled her into a deep kiss. A kiss that confirmed their marriage. Everyone cheered as the minister presents Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Nieto. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	19. Passing time

****

July 28th, 2004

Week 36

They were married. They didn't think married life would be any different than their normal life, but it was. Carlos introduced her as his wife. Kim check the Mrs. box on the forms she filled out. Kim and Carlos lay in bed, naked in each other arms.

"I think married sex is a lot better than engaged sex." Carlos said. Kim chuckled as she linked her hand with his.

"Yeah it is." She said looking at their rings, "Especially when your wife is as pregnant as I am." Carlos smiled.

"That's wonderful too." he said as he stared at their hands, "I'm so in love with you." Kim blushed as the dog bounded into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed, "Jake!"

"Careful boy." Kim chuckled, "I guess we should get up."

"Okay." Carlos smiled. He slid out of the bed and put his bath robe on. "Come on, Jake, leave Mommy alone." He walked into the kitchen where Joey and Kylie were already sitting.

"I got us some cereal." Joey said. Carlos smiled.

"Thank you, Buddy." He said pulling out a bowl for him. Joey looked at him.

"When is Sierra gonna get here cause I really want to see her." He said. Carlos chuckled as he poured the cereal.

"She could come at any moment, I guess." He said.

"Good." Joey said.

"Carlos!" Kim cried from the bedroom. Carlos sighed.

"I'm eating." He said.  
"Please. come here." Kim whimpered. Carlos got up from the table and went into bedroom where Kim was sitting on the edge of the bed moaning.

"Kim?" He walked over to her and knelt down, "What's wrong?"

"I think it's time." She said. "I'm having bad cramps."

"Cramps? What kind of cramps?" Carlos asked.

"The crampy kind, Carlos." Kim growled, "Could we please go to the hospital and Dr. White examine me?" He nodded.

"Sure. Baby." He said helping her to the feet.

* * *

"Could we please see Dr. White?" Carlos said, "My wife is in pain. She's due in four weeks and she is pain."

"Mr. Nieto, Dr. White will see her as soon as he can." Connie said, "Stay with your wife until then." Carlos growled and went back into the curtained area.

"He's still busy." He said.  
"He's a doctor, Carlos." Kim said as she rubbed her belly. "I'm feeling better now that I'm here. The cramps are gone."

"I don't care if they are. Dr. White is going to look at you." Carlos said.

"Yes I will." Dr. White smiled, "How are you feeling Mrs. Nieto?" Kim chuckled. Mrs. Nieto still sounded very weird to her.

"I'm fine now. It passed." Kim said.

"She was having big cramps earlier. Could it be time?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think so, but let me check her out okay?" Dr. White smiled. Carlos nodded. Kim smiled at Carlos he was so cute. She winced slightly as Dr. White started to examine her, "All right, You're a centimeter dilated."

"I am?" She asked. Dr. White nodded.

"Yeah, but you're not in labor. Your water is still intake and I'm going to send you home as long as you take it easy." he said, "The baby will be here soon so just hold on."

"See, Carlos? I told you it was fine." Kim said.  
"You're the one who freaked out at first.' Carlos mumbled. She smiled at the doctor.

"thank you, Dr. White." She said. Kim laid back and looked at Carlos. he was still pacing back and forth. She had really given him a scare. he had to get used to it cause she would be really going into labour soon.

August 12th, 2004

Week 38

Carlos sat in the back of the bus. His eyelids felt heavy. He was getting back into school. Two classes at a time this time. Kylie and Kim were both keeping him up all week. He didn't think he can last. Doc looked at him.

"How long before you can apply to medschool?" He asked.

"If everything goes as planned, i.e. I don't fail anything this semester....I might be able to start applying next fall." he said.

"Are you serious?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll happen. I'm going to have a newborn soon." He said, "Can you believe this is all here?"

"I can't believe you're married to our Kim." Doc said, "And a father....You know I've been riding with you for a long time haven't I?" Carlos nodded.

"Like ah...five years I think it is." He said.

"You've grown up a lot." Doc smiled, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Carlos chuckled as he closed his book. "Want to go get some food? I'm famished."

"Using big words too." He said, "I'm very proud of that too."

"Let's go." Carlos said getting into the seats.

* * *

Carlos sat down with his plate. it was filled with onion rings, fries, and had a huge burger in the middle. He had a large chocolate milk shake. Doc stared at him.

"You're a heart attack waiting to happen." He said.

"No I'm not." He said. "I'm only twenty-seven."

"You could still have an heart attack if all you eat is fat." Doc said, "You have three kids to live for." Carlos smiled.

"My birthday is next month. I'll cut back then."

"Promise?" Doc asked. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah I do." He bit into the burger. "This is good man." Their radio's went off.

"55-Adam, you're needed at the Burger Merrit. Gunshot victim."

"Shit." Carlos growled as Doc got p. "Sally, I'll bring this plate back after my shift! I'm hungry!"

"Go ahead, Nieto!" Sally said from the counter. Carlos winked at her as he ran outside.

"You're unbelievable." Doc chuckled as he climbed into the Bus.

"I will not waste perfectly good artery blocking foods." Carlos winked at his partner as Doc flipped on the sirens.

"Like I said, You're gonna die young." Doc said.

"Only the good die young." Carlos smiled. Doc rolled his eyes. Soon, they were on the scene. People were screaming for their help. Carlos bolted out of the bus to the young man who was bleeding. "Sir, can you hear me?"

"I've beens hot." He grunted. Carlos nodded as he noted the wound on his abdomen. he pulled a couple 4X4's fromt he bag and pressed it down.

"Is there an exit wound?" Doc asked.  
"Help me flip." Carlos said, "On my count. one. two. three." They lifted the man. "There's not exit wound."

"Let's get him to Mercy. It's probably doing more damage being in there." Doc said. Carlos helped load the man onto a gurney and into the bus. He was covered in blood. At least it would give Kim something to do while being home. She seemed to enjoy working on stains lately.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	20. The Birth

****

August 27th, 2004

Week 40

It was starting to get tense around the house. Kim was one day overdue and she was moody. Carlos didn't think it would be this bad, but he had no experience with pregnant women.

"You think Jimmy is handling Kylie okay?" Carlos asked. he had dropped Joey and Kylie off at Jimmy's last night just in case Kim popped.

"I'm sure she's driving him up the wall." Kim smiled. Carlos chuckled.

"You're probably right." He said looking at his wife. "How are you feeling?" Kim frowned.

"That question is getting old very fast, Mr. Nieto." She said, pulling her body up, "I'm going to take a shower."

"You need help?" Carlos grinned.

"No, Baby." Kim smiled as she waddled down the hallway. maybe a nice warm shower will help Sierra get out.

She pushed the shower chair beneath the shower head and turned the water on. It would be warm enough to be relaxing, but cool enough to keep her awake. She really needed this.

"Come on." Kim mumbled as she got undressed. She was feeling terrible all of a sudden in her lower back. Maybe this was a good sign. Kim eased herself into the shower. She sat down in the char. the water felt so good on her body.

"So, Sierra, if you make your appearance today, I will give you a whole dollar." Kim chuckled to herself. A low pain started to run through her stomach. "That's it, baby Come on."

As if on cue, the pain got worse. It definitely was a contraction. Kim groaned loudly feeling a small pop. She assumed it was her water breaking, but there was no way of telling in the shower.

"Carlos, could you come here please?" Kim called out. Carlos sighed and got up.

"I was reading a cool article." he said going into the bathroom.

"you were reading?" Kim chuckled.

"Yeah." He said, "You need me to wash your back?"

"No. I', having contractions and I think my water broke." Kim said. Carlos stood there. the colour drained from her face. his heart beat quickened. he looked like a deer in headlights. "Carlos? Did you hear me?"

"Y-Yes." He whispered.

"Could you help me out?" She asked.

"yes." He said opening up the shower curtains and shut the water off. He grabbed a towel. "Come here." He wrapped it around her.

"Sierra is coming, Carlos." Kim smiled. Carlos nodded.

"Soon." He whispered.

11:23 am

So the day was here. Kim was in labour and she was not happy.

"You know, maybe I'm going to ask for an epidural." Kim said. Carlos looked at her.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Maybe. I had one with Joey." She said, rubbing her stomach. "I don't know we'll see how I progress."

"Okay, we'll see." He said picking up a magazine. "I called Jimmy."

"What did her say?" Kim asked as she shifted int he bed.

"He told the kids about Sierra and they're very excited." He said, "Jimmy said Kylie crawled into bed with him in the middle of the night because she missed us." Kim smiled weakly.

"I miss my babies." Kim whispered. Carlos sat on her bedside. Kim cuddled into him.

"And now we're going to have another one." He said.

"Shit." Kim grabbed Carlos' hand hard. The pain had hit her like a ton of bricks. She grunted loudly. Carlos watched her with wide eyes. It sort of freaked him out.

"It's okay." Carlos said.

"Shut up." Kim gasped.

"Sorry." Carlos said as he watched Kim start to relax.

"Maybe...Maybe I can have a c-section now." Kim mumbled.

"Not unless Dr. White says so." Carlos said. he picked up the cup of ice chips. "Here have one." Kim smiled weakly. This was going to be a long and hard road.

"Love you Carlos." Kim whispered as she sucked on a piece of ice. Carlos smiled at his wife.

"I love you too, Mrs. Nieto." Carlos whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

2:45 p.m.

This was taking too long for Carlos. He wanted Sierra out and Kim not in pain anymore. He wanted to get on with his life. Carlos began to pace up and down the hallway. Doc walked up to him.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Doc asked.

"Freaking out." Carlos ran his hand through his hair, "Really freaking out."

"I see." Doc chuckled. "How's Kim?"

"In pain. She's in a lot of pain and I don't know what to do."

"You can stop freaking out." Doc led Carlos to a chair "Come and sit down. You need to breath."

"I can't breath." Carlos said as he sat down.

"Yes you can." Doc said, "You're having a baby. It's a miracle." Carlos nodded.

"It is but...I don't know if I can do this." Carlos admitted. "Kylie and Joey were already potty trained when I got them."

"You had Kylie for a few weeks when she was a baby." Doc said, "You did a great job then."

"I guess." Carlos muttered. His breathing finally started, "What if I can't handle a newborn?"

"You can." Doc said. "You're a terrific father and you'll do just fine." Carlos looked at Doc and smiled softly.

"Thanks." Carlos said.

"Just go in there and hold Kim's hand. help her through this." Doc patted Carlos' back.

"Thanks again." He smiled and stood up. Kim can do this he could do this.

5:01 p.m.

Kim groaned loudly. She was in too much pain now. It was utterly ridiculous.

"Next baby is going to be a scheduled c-section." Kim growled. Carlos chuckled.

"I'll remember that." he said. Kim moaned.

"I hate contractions." Kim moaned. "I hate them. I hate labour. I hate you." Carlos smiled weakly as Dr. White walked in.

"Good evening, Mrs. Nieto." Dr. White said. Kim narrowed her eyes.

"Good evening? I don't think so." She snapped. "Examine me and tell me I'm only four centimeters I will snap." Dr. white chuckled as he put his plastic gloves on.

"All right. let's see. you've been at this for eight hours. I', sure You're more than four." Doctor White said, "How long was your first labour?"

"Fifteen hours,." Kim mumbled.

"All right." Dr. White said. Carlos took Kim's hand and squeezed it. Kim winced as Dr. White examined her.

"You're doing great." Carlos said softly.

"Maybe." Kim mumbled. Dr. White pulled away with a smile.

"Eight centimeters." He said. Kim's eyes widened.

"Eight?" She whispered.

"Yes. You're eight centimeters. It'll be any time now." Dr. White said. Kim finally began to grin brightly.

"That's great." She said, grinning at Carlos. "I'm eight centimeters. We're going to have the baby soon." Carlos smiled softly.

"I can't wait." He admitted.

7:17 p.m.

She was moaning loudly now. She was extremely pale. Carlos stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh god." Kim moaned.

"Do you need anything?" Carlos asked.

"This baby out." Kim gritted her teeth. The contractions were getting worse.

"Any minute now." He mumbled. Dr. White walked into the room and looked at Kim. "Ready to go to the delivery room now?" he asked. Kim nodded.

"Please." She whispered. "I need to push." Dr. White smiled as he put the bars up on her bed.

"Let's go then." He said. Carlos put a cap on over his hair as he followed everyone. This was it. he was becoming a father.

"You better hold my hand." Kim growled.

"Of course, Baby." He whispered as they went into the delivery room. The nurses immediately began to prep Kim. She looked at Carlos nervously. Kim didn't look well. She was sweating and very pale.

"All right, Kim. On your next contractions, I want you to push as hard as you can." Dr. White smiled.

"Okay." Kim whispered, shifting in bed. She took Carlos' hand and began to push.

"Oh God.' Carlos whispered. His heart was pounding in his chest. Kim squeezed his hand tightly as she pushed. She grunted and exhaled.

"S-Somethings wrong." She mumbled. Dr. White shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong." he smiled. "You're doing just fine." Kim groaned.

"Just wait until we have Sierra in our arms." Carlos said.

"Our little girl." Kim smiled weakly. Carlos smiled back at her.

"Push Kim." He said. Kim gritted her teeth and pressed her chin to her chest. She pushed hard. She couldn't remember if this was how she felt when she gave birth to Joey.

"Shit." Kim cried loudly. She relaxed against the pillows whimpering, "Oh god."

"Her head is almost out." Dr. White smiled, "Tons of curly brown hair."

"Like Kylie." Kim whispered. She began to groaned again. Carlos rubbed her back.

"Push, Kim." Carlos smiled. :"You're doing wonderfully." Kim cursed loudly. Why did she want more children with Carlos? This hurt way too much.

"That's it." Dr. White said. "Her head is out." He began to suction the baby's nose and mouth out. "You need to get her shoulders out."

"I can't/" Kim whispered.

"You can and you will. "Dr. White said, "Push."

"I can't." Kim mumbled closing her eyes.

"Come on Kim." Carlos whispered. "You can do it. I know you can." Kim groaned loudly and began to push again. She wanted to get this over with. She wanted to hold Sierra.

"Good." Dr. White said, "She's almost out."

"Good." Kim mumbled. Carlos wiped her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Kim." Carlos said.  
"Thanks." Kim mumbled as she pushed again.  
"That's it, Kim." Dr. White said, "She's coming." Kim pushed harder and the baby slid into Dr. White's hands. "It's a girl."

"Oh my God." Carlos stared at the screaming baby in Dr. White's hands. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Tears welled in Carlos' eyes. He looked at Kim. "She's beautiful."

"Don't feel good." Kim mumbled. Carlos frowned as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Kim??" He cried. He heard Dr. White curse. A nurse shoved the baby in Carlos' arms, "There's so much blood! Why is she bleeding so much??" Dr. White didn't answer.

"Get an OR ready, Tina." He said. Carlos' eyes widened.  
"What's going on?" Carlos cried, fumbling witht he squirming baby. Dr. White looked at him.

"We need to take Kim upstairs to the operating room." He said, "She's loosing a lot of blood. She needs a hysterectomy to stop it." 

"Oh God." Carlos whispered as he clung to Sierra. She would be able to have more children like the planned.

"Carlos, you need to sign this." Dr. White held up a chart, "Kim could die if we don't get her upstairs." Without hesitation, he signed the paper.

Carlos stood there with Sierra in his arms. he watched as Kim was wheeled way. There was a pool of blood in the floor. He couldn't believe this was happening. Just ten minutes ago, he was so happy, now...No whe was devastated. Carlos looked at Sierra. God, she was so perfect. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you Sierra." He said.

The Next Day

Kim slowly opened her eyes. Things were fuzzy for a moment before her eyes focused. Carlos was standing by the window. She touched her tender belly. There was no baby in there.

"Sierra." She ground. Carlos turned around.

"Good morning.' he said softly as he sat down next to her. Kim stared at him. She stared deep into his eyes. Her heart pounded.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, "Is Sierra okay? Can I see her?"

"She's fine. You can see her soon." Carlos said.

"Then what's wrong?" Kim said, "I know here's something wrong." Carlos cleared his throat. this was so hard to get out.

"After Sierra came out, you were loosing a lot of blood. Dr. White said you would need to have a hysterectomy or you would die. it happens to a lot of women." he whispered. Kim's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Carlos...No..." She whispered. he closed his eyes.

"I couldn't let you die." Carlos whispered, "I signed the papers."

"Oh God." Kim choked back the tears.

"I'm sorry, Kim. I didn't want this to happen, but I needed you to be alive." Carlos said. Kim wiped her eyes.

"Can you get Sierra?" I want to meet my daughter." Kim said.

"Sure." Carlos got up and went to the door. "Excuse me, My wife would like to see our daughter now."

"I will bring her right in to Kim." The nurse said.

"Thank you.' Carlos walked back into the room, "She'll be here in a minute." Kim nodded.

"Thanks." She said. Carlos stared at her. She looked so sad. He didn't know what to do. The nurse knocked on the door. She walked din with a pink bundle in her arms.

"Someone is her to see you, Mommy." The nurse said. Kim held out her arms as she took the baby. Kim's heart leapt into her throat.

"Hello, Sierra." Kim whispered. Sierrra opened her large brown eyes. Kim ran her hand over her brown curls, "She's beautiful."

"Is she worth everything?" Carlos whispered. Sierra took hold of Kim's finger. Tears slid down Kim's cheeks. She nodded.

"Oh yes. She's worth everything." Kim said. A part of Kim was missing, but she also held a part of her in her arms. Sierra was worth everything to Kim. Sierra made her life complete.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	21. Toes and Woes

****

September 11th, 2004

Carlos was very worried about Kim. She was very depressed and rarely left their room. He was surprise the hysterectomy had hit her as hard as it did. Carlos picked Sierra up. Her brown eyes sparkled.

"Let's go visit Mommy, Sierra Cara." He said cradling the purple bundle against his chest. He walked down the hall and into the bedroom. "Kim?" She looked up from the window seat.

"She need a feeding?" Kim asked. Carlos shook his head.

"We just needed some Mommy time." He said with a smile. Kim sighed and looked out the window Kim. Carlos walked up behind her. "Here hold her." Kim shook her head.

"It's okay." She said. "You can hold her."

"Kim, we need to talk." Carlos said. Kim chuckled and shook her head.

"I know what you're going to say. I've bee moody and offish since Sierra has been born and you're sick of it." She said.

"Among other things." He said to his wife, "You've held her three times since we've been home. She's been bottle-fed. She deserves you." Kim looked at him and then Sierra.

"I just...How much more can I take?" Kim asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you know what today is, Carlos?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah. It's Septem-....Kim." He said.  
"Yes. It's September 11th. Three years ago today...I thought I was feeling better since loosing Bobby, then it happened. I can still remember my mother calling me to turn the television on. And now...This...Sierra." Kim said with tears in her eyes.

"You're comparing our daughter to September eleventh?" He frowned.

"No." She said, "I can't have anymore children, Carlos. I can't ever get that back. Bobby died. I tried to kill myself. September eleventh and now this. Why can't things go well for me?" Carlos sighed and wrapped his one free arm around her.

"Things are going well for you." Carlos said. "We got Kylie. We got pregnant. We got married and we had Sierra. Things are perfect, Kim. Okay, you can't have more children, but we'll get past that. We have three wonderful and gorgeous children." Kim stared at him and then she stared at her little girl. A small smile came across her face.

"We did make a gorgeous child didn't we?" Kim asked. Carlos nodded as she finally took the baby and cuddled her.

"Yes we do." He said. Kim lifted her shirt as Sierra began to fuss.

"Here you go, Love bug." Carlos watched as she began to nurse their child. "Wow...Your breasts look great." Kim threw back her head and laughed.

"There's the Carlos we all know and love." She said. He smirked as Kylie walked in.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Kim smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Baby. I'm feeding Sierra." Kim said. Kylie skipped over to them and peered at the baby.

"Did I used to do that?" She watched Sierra eat. Kim looked at Carlos. Neither of them were really sure if Vangie breastfed Kylie or not. Kim smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yes, Baby doll. Most babies eat from their mommies." She said.

"Like baby kittens." Kylie said. Carlos chuckled softly snatching her up and tossing her in the air.  
"Just like baby kittens." He said blowing raspberries on her neck, "Just like you." Kylie squealed wildly. Kim chuckled as she watched them and then looked down at Sierra. How could she ever be mad at this child? She was perfect. Kim's life was perfect whether she believed it or not.

September 25th, 2004

Things were starting to get normal around the house again. Carlos celebrated his twenty-eight birthday and it was great. Sierra was being a very good little girl and only cried when she was hungry. The dog was a little jealous of her, but he would get over it.

"I could go for a drink." Carlos said. Doc looked at him.

"You don't drink." he said. 

"yeah...I know that." Carlos said, "I could just use some down time." Doc nodded.

"I'm sure with Sierra things are rough." Doc said.

"It not really. I'm just tired." Carlos smiled, "I love being a father though." Doc nodded.

"I'm sure you are." Doc said, "I would love to be one."

"Someday maybe." he said. Doc shrugged.

"I don't know. I think I'm past that stage in my life. I'll just live vicariously through you." He said. Carlos smiled as he looked at his partner. That sounded weird coming from him.

"Thanks." He said.

"55-Adam, assistance to fire requested as Evergreen Apartments." A call came over the radio. Carlos' heart stopped.

"Oh my god. We live there." Carlos said.

"What?" Doc frowned.

"That's where our apartment is!!" Carlos snapped. He flashed back to the fire the took the Kennedy's lives. That wouldn't be happening here.  
"It's probably not a fire." Doc said, "Probably someone stuck in the cabinet and needs stitches."

"Probably Kylie stuck in a cabinet." Carlos chuckled. Doc smiled.

"Sounds like Kylie to me." He said. Carlos looked out the window as Doc drove. He had a weird feeling in his stomach. Kim still wasn't one hundred percent. He was very reluctant leaving Sierra with her when he was at work, but he had to. Carlos breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't seem flames. Carlos got out of the bus when he saw Dave holding Sierra and laughing.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked. Dave looked at him and burst into even more laughter, "Where's Kim?"

"Upstairs." He said. Carlos gave him a look and went upstairs. 

"Jimmy! Get out of here!" Kim yelled from the bathroom. Carlos could hear Jimmy laughing.

"I'll get you a towel. I want your husband to see this." Jimmy said.

"Where are my daughters?" Kim snapped.

"Lombardo has them. Don't worry." He said. Carlos walked into the bathroom to see Kim in the bathtub naked. Jimmy wrapped a towel around her.

"What's going on here?" Carlos asked. Kim looked at Carlos and grimaced.

"I am so embarrassed." She said. Jimmy stood up.

"It would appear that your wife got her big toe stuck in the faucet." Jimmy said. Carlos looked into the tub and sure enough Kim's toe was in the faucet.

"How did you do that?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Kim said, "but can you guys get me out of here."

"Sure." Jimmy said still chuckling, "We've tried butter and Vaseline and stuff. I don't want to take the faucet down unless we have to. Any ideas?" Carlos shook his head.

"No." Carlos said looking at Kim's red face. "We could cut her toe off."

"NO!!" Kim cried. Jimmy laughed.

"Don't worry. We wont. I guess I'll take the faucet off and Mercy can lube her up." Jimmy said.

"Get my bathrobe please. I don't want to go to mercy in a towel." Kim said.

"Yes, dear." Carlos chuckled as he walked to the bedroom. he heard the drill beginning to take the faucet off and Kim yelling at them to be careful. He was so relieved that it was just Kim's stupidity to why he was here and not a huge accident.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	22. Hello Aunt

****

October 9th, 2004

Recently, they had been talking a lot more about getting a house. The topic came up a few times when Kim was pregnant, but now it was more apparent that they needed a bigger place. It was hard to fit five people and a dog into a three-bedroom apartment.

"Come here, darling." Kim picked Sierra up. The baby cooed. Sierra was such a good baby. How could anyone be mean to his or her child?

"Mama, can we have pizza?" Kylie asked.  
"For dinner maybe." Kim said walking down the hallway as someone knocked on the door. Kim sighed hoping whoever it was would leave fast so Sierra could nap. She opened the door and a blond woman stood there. She stared at Sierra. "May I help you?"

"She looks just like Kylie." She said. Kim frowned.

"Who are you?" Kim put Sierra against her chest.

"Oh sorry. Hailey Sunstrom." She said, "I'm Kylie's Aunt." Kim stared at her. What the hell did this woman want?

"Hailey. Yes. I remember Carlos mentioning you." Kim said.

"Is Carlos here?" Hailey asked. Kim shook her head.

"He's out getting diapers and stuff." Kim said. "This is our daughter, Sierra."

"She's gorgeous. I can't believe how much like Kylie she looks like." Hailey smiled, "Is Kylie here?"

"Oh...Yeah. You can come in." Kim let Hailey into the apartment, "Excuse the mess. Three kids can do a lot. We're in the process of buying a house. Kylie! Come here!"

"I understand. I have three myself." She said.

"Oh you do?" Kim asked. Hailey nodded.

"Beverly is two and Scott and Jessica are a month old." She said.

"How nice." Kim smiled sitting down, "Sierra was born in August."

"She looks so much like Kylie. I can't get over it." Hailey said as Kylie ran into the room. "Oh Kylie, how much you've grown up."

"Thanks." Kylie stood next to Kim.

"Kylie this is Aunt Hailey. She is Mommy Vangie's Sister." Kim said. Kylie looked at her.

"Hi. Are you here to take me away?" She asked. Hailey shook her head.

"No no. You're staying here." Hailey chuckled softly.

"I have a new name." Kylie said, "I'm Kylie Starr."

"Oh....You changed her middle name?" Hailey asked.

"Her previous family did so we kept it." Kim said rubbing Sierra's back. Hailey nodded.

"I like it." She said. Carlos walked in with diapers and formula.  
"I'm here...and you have company." Carlos said dropping the diapers.

"Actually Kylie has a guest. This is Hailey, her aunt." Kim said. Carlos stared at her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see Kylie and make sure she was being taken care of well and I see that she is." Hailey said standing up.

"Maybe we could get together and have a play date with your kids." Kim said. Hailey sm iled gratefully.

"Thank you. I would love that." She said. "Thank you for letting me see her." Kim nodded as Hailey walked out feeling very uncomfortable. Carlos looked at Kim. He wasn't sure why Hailey had stopped by. How random was that? If she tried to take Kylie back she had another thing coming.

October 23rd, 2004

God, Kylie wouldn't stop talking about her Halloween Costume. She was going to be the Crocodile Hunter. Kim was making it for her. Kylie was going to have a blow up alligator and rubber snakes to go with the outfit. They decided to dress Sierra up as a kitten for her first Halloween. This should be great fun.

Kim walked sluggishly into the firehouse. She missed Sierra. She missed being home. She sat on her bed and started to cry.

"Kimmy?" Jimmy frowned standing at the top of the stairs.

"Leave me alone." Kim whispered.

"Not when you're crying." Jimmy walked over and sat next to her. "What wrong?"

"I'm an idiot." She said. Jimmy smirked.

"Why?"

"I'm crying because I miss my daughter." Kim whispered, "My first day back and I'm crying." Jimmy smiled at her.

"I seem to remember you sobbing when you had to go back after Joey too." He said, "You guys need money."

"You can't picture me as a stay at home mother?" Kim asked.

"No." Jimmy said. Kim whimpered.

"I just miss her." She said.

"Catherine is a good babysitter." Jimmy said, "Don't worry about the girls." Kim shook her head as she wiped her eyes.

"You don't understand what I'm going through." She said.

"No. Thank god for that." He said standing up as Doc walked up the stairs.

"Kim, we have a call." He said.

"All right. I'm coming." Kim gave Jimmy a look and left with Doc.

* * *

Kim ran past Carlos and ran up the stairs to her mother's front door. She threw it open and ran in.

"Ma??" She ran in.

"Hush up, Child." Catherine chuckled, "Kylie and Sierra are asleep in my room." Kim ignored her and ran upstairs to her mother's bedroom. She saw her girls laying in bed. Kylie was wrapped up in a sheet and in between two pillows Sierra was sound asleep.

"Oh little ones." Kim whispered and picked Sierra up. Sierra whimpered slightly, but Kim held her close. "I missed you so much, Sierra."

"Me too?" Kylie yawned as she stretched in bed. Kim chuckled.

"Oh yes. I missed my Little Sierra and my big girl Kylie." Kim said.

"Is daddy here, mommy? Can We eat at grandmas?" Kylie asked sitting up. her curls were all messed up.

"Daddy is downstairs probably eating all of Grandma's cookies and no we can't. We're eating home tonight." She said. Sierra finally opened her eyes, "Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't roll over her." Kylie said proudly. Kim chuckled.

"I'm thankful for that." She said. Kylie crawled over to her and cuddled into Kim.

"I missed you so much, Mommy." Kylie said. Kim wrapped her free arm around Kylie and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too, baby." She whispered, holding her two daughters close. Kim loved her little family so much. She hated going back to work but these little mouths needed to be fed.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	23. Ice Prince

****

November 6th, 2004

God, Sierra was changing quickly every single day. She was staying awake longer in the morning. She was able to hold her head up for 10 seconds. Carlos timed it. She started realizing what her hand was. She even began smiling larger. It warmed Carlos' heart and made him feel wanted and loved. 

Carlos pulled the car up to the brand new house they had bought. Kim clapped her hands. God, a real house.

"It's gorgeous, Carlos." She said.

"Let's get inside before you say that." Carlos got out of the car and opened the back door. Sierra squealed. He gave his daughter a wink and took her out of the seat. Joey and Kylie followed Kim. Kim took the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the front door. This house was wonderful. It was her first really home that she owned.

"It _is_ gorgeous, Carlos." Kim smiled at Carlos. He beamed with happiness.

"Can I go check out my room, ma?" Joey asked. Kim nodded.

"Take Kylie with you." She said. Joey took Kylie's hand and they ran upstairs, "Can you believe this is ours?"

"No. We're homeowners." Kim giggled taking Sierra from Carlos. She walked into the kitchen. It was so huge. It sure would help feed all over her family.

"They said all of the appliances are brand new, barely used.' He said.

"Good." Kim glanced out the window. She could see the kids playing outside so she wouldn't worry. She walked back out and to the living room. It was big also.

* * *

The Nieto family sat at their brand new kitchen table in their brand new kitchen in their brand new home. Carlos had ordered two large cheese pizzas. That should be enough.

"I like this house, Daddy." Kylie said, "I think Jake likes it."

"He liked the back yard." Carlos chuckled glancing out the window. He looked at the Dalmatian running back and forth. "How about you, Joey? You like the house?" Joey nodded.

"It's better than the apartment." He said.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Carlos smiled as Sierra started to cry. Kim sighed softly. She was starting to feel like a milking cow. She had to enjoy this though. This was her last child and she had almost died because of her. "I think she needs a diaper change from the smell of it. I'll do it." Kim smiled.

"Thanks." She said watching Carlos take Sierra. Carlos went into the bathroom and lay Sierra on the counter.

"Okay, Hija, you're smelling pretty bad." He said. He kissed Sierra's belly. He didn't think life could get any better. Being a father was so wonderful.

November 20th, 2004

This sucked. Joey had complained about being ignored a lot lately so He and Carlos decided to spend some alone time together. Joey wanted to go ice-skating. Carlos hated ice-skating. Kim suggested that they go upstate for the weekend so Carlos rented a small cabin for the two of them. They were going to get down and dirty up there.

"It's cold." Carlos muttered as he got out of the car.

"It's November in upstate New York." Joey chuckled unlocking the cabin, "I'll start a fire."  
"No. I will. You bring everything in." He said. Joey gave him a look.  
"This weekend is supposed to be a joint bonding thing." He said. Carlos smirked as he unlocked the door.

"Bring the suitcase in, Joey." He chuckled walking in. It was freezing in here, "I think we need to go get some wood."

"Fine." Joey flung his suitcase in. Carlos smiled softly.

"We should call the girls and let them know we arrived here safely." He said. Joey rolled his eyes.

"We can call them when we get back. I want to go get the wood so we can warm the cabin up okay?" He asked.

"All right, Buddy. That sounds fine." Carlos said.

"Come on then." Joey ran ahead of Carlos.

"Stay on the path." Carlos shoved his hands into his pocket. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Carlos Nieto camping. It sounded weird to him.

"There's tons of sticks over here." Joey said.

"Okay." Carlos went over and saw a pile of sticks. Joey ran ahead of him again to the edge of the frozen lake. "Careful. You don't have your skates on."

"Well, we'll come back when I have my skates." Joey said sliding on the ice. Carlos chuckled and began to pick the sticks up. He couldn't wait to go sit in front of the fire. Maybe he and Joey could roast some marshmallows. Carlos chuckled softly as he heard a loud crack. He looked up to make sure it wasn't a branch falling towards him but it wasn't. He turned to the lake.

"Joey?" He called out when he didn't see his stepson. Carlos looked around him. Where was Joey? Then he saw Joey. He popped up from beneath he ice and screamed before he went back down into the icy water. 

"Oh god." Carlos dropped the sticks and ran out onto the ice. He fell to his knees and slid towards the hole. He could hear the ice beneath him. "Joey??"

He couldn't see him. Joey was too far under. Carlos' heart pounded as he reached into the water. God, it was so cold. The ice continued to crack beneath him. Carlos' fingers touched Joey's jacket. He took hold of it and yanked Joey out of the water. Carlos scurried back from the hole with Joey.

"Joey??" The boy was blue and limp. "Oh god. Oh god." Carlos pulled off the frozen jacket. "Joey, wake up for me." Carlos put his ear to his chest and heard nothing. Carlos hands shook as he started CPR. He slowly counted in his head as he pressed on Joey's chest and gave him two rescue breaths. Joey began to gag. Carlos turned him to his side and a lot of water came from Joey.

"That's it, Buddy." Carlos said. Joey wasn't waking up but his teeth were chattering. His lips were still blue. Carlos took off his own jacket and shirt. Then he took Joey's Shirt off. "Come on." With a lot of effort, Carlos picked the eleven-year-old up. Joey's body was so cold against Carlos' flesh, but he didn't care, Joey needed body heat right now. Carlos was filed with adrenalin and he ran to the cabin. As soon as he was there, He lay Joey on the bed and grabbed his cell phone. Joey had to get to a hospital quickly.

* * *

Carlos walked back and forth in the hallway with Sierra asleep in his arms as Kim spoke with the doctor. She walked up to him.

"Joey will be fine, Baby." She said, "You did everything right and got him here in time." Carlos looked at her sadly.

"If I did everything right, Joey wouldn't be in the situation in the first place." Carlos said.

"You've got that right." Jimmy said walking up to him, "You're so lucky You are holding Sierra." Kim narrowed her eyes.  
"Jimmy, he saved Joey's life." She said.

"Every time he is in your care something happens, Kim." Jimmy said, "I'm sick of my son being put in this situation."

"What?" Kim stared at him, "You've got to be kidding, Jimmy."

"I'm not, Kim, I don't like how much son's life has changed." Jimmy said. Kim began to laugh as Carlos went to the chairs and sat down. He couldn't deal with Jimmy's stuff last night.

"He has a new father, two new sisters, and a new home. There's nothing wrong with hat." Kim said.

"He almost died tonight at the hands of your husband's hands." Jimmy said. "I think I'm going to talk to my lawyer."

"I can't believe you." Kim said, "Your son is laying in that hospital room and you're turning everything to you. The world doesn't revolve around you." Kim put her hand up and looked away, "Get a life, Jimmy." Kim walked down the hallway tot take her husband to see Joey. She couldn't deal with Jimmy's shit tonight, not ever.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	24. Bad Day

****

December 10th, 2004

After the incident with Joey, Carlos was very scared. He was scared he would loose him or the girls. He couldn't shake that awful feeling. Kylie would be celebrating her fourth birthday in a week. They had to celebrate. They needed some happiness in their lives.

"What are you getting her?" Doc asked. Carlos looked at him.  
"Huh? Who?" He asked.  
"What are you getting Kylie for her birthday?" Doc asked with a smirk. Carlos stared at him with confusion and then realized Kylie's birthday was soon. He sighed and shrugged.

"I have no idea. What does a four year old want?" Carlos asked

"A bike I would guess or a Barbie house." Doc laughed. Carlos frowned as he thought about it. A Barbie house? That would be too much pink. It was already sickening how much pink was in his house.

"Do they make girl bikes that aren't pink?" Carlos asked.

"Um...Yeah." Doc smiled as he looked at his partner.

"Cool. Maybe I'll look at some after work." Carlos said.

"55-Adam, your assistance is requested at 55 Lewis blvd by 55-David." A call came out over the radio. Carlos frowned.

"55-Adam to central, we got it. We're going." Carlos flipped the sirens on, "Well, This can't be good if Bosco called for us."

"Let's hope Bosco is just over reacting." Doc said as he drove towards the scene. AS they pulled up, They saw Bosco and Davis standing outside the house. Carlos jumped out with his bag.

"What did you need us for?" Carlos asked. Ty looked at his ex-roomate.

"There are people that need you." He mumbled. Carlos looked at Doc. Doc shrugged and walked into the apartment building. A smell hit them. It was a disgusting smell. It was little a dirty diaper sitting in the sun on top of a rotten fish. Carlos followed the smell into a tiny room. His breath caught in his throat. There were five children sitting in that dingy room.

"Good god." Doc whispered. The children looked like they were all under five. They were malnutrioused and covered in filth. Carlos was frozen in his place. A little girl, maybe around Kylie's age looked at him. Her lips started to quiver.

"Hey hey. Don't cry." He knelt down in front of her. Carlos took his handkerchief and washed her face off. This little girl was so tiny. He could see her ribs. "Can you tell me your name?"

"L-L-Laura." She whimpered.

"How old are you, Sweetheart?" Carlos asked as he tried to clean the wounds on her feet. They were green with infection.

"Five." She said shyly. Doc walked up to him with a grim expression.

"There are twin infants, maybe around 6 months of age, with sores all over their rears. It looks like their diapers haven't been changed in weeks." He said.

"I t-tried to do it but we ran out." Laura said as she looked up at Doc. his heart lurched.

"You ran out of diapers, Sweetheart?" Doc asked her.

"Kameron and Kyle needed them." Laura said with a small lisp. She looked around the room. "Where are Liz and Lily going?" Carlos looked as Ty picked up the two middle children who were just as bad as Laura.

"We're going to take all five of you to the doctors. We're going to wash you and give you some food." Carlos smiled softly.

"The bread turned green yesterday." Laura said. "I got no money to shop."

"That's all right." Carlos picked her up. "Where is your Mommy?"

"She's asleep in her room. She hasn't woken up for a very long time." Laura said pointing down the hall. Carlos and Doc exchanged worried glances. Bosco stepped out into the hallway.

"You don't want to go in there." Bosco said wiping his forehead.

"I have to now." Carlos muttered walking into the room. He gagged at the smell.

"See? Mommy is sleeping." Laura said. Carlos stared at the corpse on the bed. 

She barely resembled a person anymore. She must have been lying there rotting for a month. These children have bee here fighting for themselves for a month or longer. He looked at Laura. She looked tired. She obviously had to play mother at the tender age of five. It turned Carlos' stomach to see a child's youth be stolen away. He hoped that these five children would be placed into a loving home.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	25. Kids

****

December 24th, 2004

Kylie's birthday had been wonderful. She of course had gotten spoiled. She got her bike, toys, and clothes. Catherine had even bought a dollhouse that was the size of Kylie for her. It's been ridiculous and now Christmas was upon them.

"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose." Carlos said as Kylie cuddled into him as they lay in bed. Kim sat in a rocking chair holding a sleeping Sierra. "He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, 'HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!' The end."

"Oh daddy!" Kylie looked at him with wide eyes. "Can you read it again?"

"No way. You need to get to sleep." Carlos said.

"But Daddy!" Kylie moaned.

"Listen to your father." Kim said standing up, "If Santa comes by the house and still see little girls awake, he wont leave presents."

"Really?" Kylie whispered.

"Really." Carlos pulled the blanket up around her, "Sleep tight, Sweet pea."

"Night daddy. Night mommy. Night, Erra." Kylie immediately shut her eyes. Kim chuckled softly.

"Let's get this little one in bed." Kim whispered as she moved to the nursery. Carlos followed her.

"This is amazing, Kim." He said.

"What is?" She lay Sierra in her crib, "Sleep tight, Squirt." Carlos stood next to her and looked at Sierra.

"A family Christmas. I never had any of this growing up." He said. "I'm learning about all the Christmas traditions along with the girls." Kim smiled as she shut the light off in Sierra's room.

"It gets better every year." She said taking her husband's hand. "Come on. We have a lot to do."

"We get to play Santa." Carlos said walking to the living room where the Christmas tree was. Kim pulled a box out of the closet that was filled with presents.

"That is my favourite thing to do." She chuckled. Carlos sat on the couch and pulled out the stocking stuffers from beneath the couch. He went to the fireplace where five stockings hung. Kim was going to fill Carlos' so he wouldn't know what was in it. Joey was spending the night with Jimmy so in the afternoon he'd be able to open his gifts.

"Why do we wrap Sierra's stuff? She can't open it." He said.

"Kylie would question Santa if everyone else was wrapped and not Sierra's." Kim said.

"Good point." Carlos slid a candy cane into Kim's stocking and moved on to Joey's stocking. "Why do we do stockings?"

"I don't know. It's tradition." She said. Carlos nodded.

"Tradition is a new thing to me." He said. Kim laughed softly.

* * *

Carlos scrubbed his face. It was three am and he was finally done putting Kylie's wagon together. He was about drained. Kim crept down the stairs.

"Come to bed, Carlos. Kylie will be up in a few hours." She said.

"All right. I just wanted to put the finishing touch on the wagon. Do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it." Kim extended her hand. "Come on." Carlos smiled and took Kim's hand.

"You think the kids will enjoy their Christmas?" He asked.

"I think they will love it." Kim pulled Carlos to the bedroom, "Sierra is still too young to understand it, but she'll love the wrapping paper." Carlos chuckled softly as he crawled into bed.

"Probably, but it'll be fun." He whispered, "Just my family and me." Carlos wrapped his arms around his wife as they fell asleep. In a few hours, it'd be utter chaos. They needed sleep.

January 7th, 2005

Sierra was getting so big now. She was sitting up all by herself. Kim was sure that she'd start crawling in a couple of months. She could believe how big and gorgeous her princess was getting. It made her sad knowing this was her last one.

"Do you ever get sad knowing Sierra is our last child?" Kim asked ass he brushed Sierra's hair. Carlos looked up from his book.

"Why would it make me sad?" He asked. Kim shrugged.

"I always wanted a house filled with kids and now, I can't have anymore." She said. Carlos put his book down.

"Three isn't a house full?" Carlos asked. Kim chuckled softly.

"Hardly." She said looking at him seriously, "Can I propose something to you?"

"We're already married." He said. Kim rolled her eyes.  
"I'm serious." She said.

"All right. Go ahead." Carlos got down on the floor. Sierra squealed when he picked her up.

"I have been seriously thinking about that house full of kids dream." Kim said, "How would you feel if we adopted?"

"Adopted? You already adopted Kylie." He said to her.

"I know that, Silly, but I mean in addition to Kylie." Kim said, "You know what the system is like. We could adopt a little boy and give him the childhood you never had. It breaks my heart knowing how many kids need homes out there, how many babies are born into the system." Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I took Kylie back after her family died." he said. Kim nodded.

"I'm not asking for us to do it right now or anything, but would you be willing to at least talk about it?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Carlos said kissing Sierra's curls, "I think it's a great idea, but let's have Sierra get a little bit older before we look into a little more all right?" Kim nodded with a smile.

"All right." She leaned over and kissed Carlos very softly on his lips. Sierra looked up at them with a confused look on her face. Kim chuckled softly. "Don't be a perv, sweet pea."

"She takes after her daddy." Carlos cuddled with Sierra. Kim looked at them.

"What age would you like to adopt?" She asked him. Carlos chuckled. She really wanted this badly it seemed. He thought for a moment.

"Well, I would say between newborn and a year old just because of the ages of our kids." Carlos said. Kim nodded.

"And a boy right?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, but a boy would be nice." He smiled. "Eduardo Cannon." Kim laughed loudly.

"Oooh. Not if I have any say in it." She giggled. Then she sighed, "A little boy would be so great." Carlos smiled.

"Let's not get our hopes up." he said, "We'll do some research online later, all right?" Kim nodded. Maybe her dreams of having a house full were closer than she thought. Adopting a baby would make her feel so good. She was thrilled Carlos was open to the idea. She was thrilled at the prospects of their family growing in the future.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	26. A Choice

****

January 24th, 2005

Carlos couldn't get it out of his head. Ever since Kim mentioned adopting another child, it consumed him. He hated how he grew up. He hated how no one wanted him. He didn't want any other child to ever feel like that. Okay, so they might need a bigger house. No, they didn't need a bigger house. This place was perfect for five people. Maybe it'd be perfect for six.

"Kim, come here." Carlos called out.

"Shhhh. Sierra and Kylie are napping." Kim said. She walked into the room, "What is it?"

"I'm on this website." He said, "And-"

"Is it porn? I don't want to see porn, Carlos." Kim groaned. He chuckled softly.

"It's an adoption website. There are a few kids I want you to look at." Carlos said. Kim smiled and sat on his lap.

"An adoption website. You want to do this don't you?" She asked. Carlos nodded. "All right. Show me the kids."

"All right. This first one is Javier. He's seven." He pulled up a picture. Kim smiled softly.

"Look at those huge eyes." She said, "He's gorgeous."

"Javier is a very active boy. He enjoys writing stories and drawing pictures." Carlos read, "He is shy with strangers, but once he warms up to you, he is a doll."

"He is a doll." Kim smiled, "Who is the next one?"

"Antonio Porter." Carlos pulled up the picture. "Antonio is a very rambunctious child. He loves to go play at the park. He has trouble sleeping, but takes medication to help him."

"Eh...I don't know if I can handle handing out medication." Kim sighed, "He's gorgeous though." Carlos sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." He said, "Only one more left." Kim nodded as Carlos pulled up the next picture, "Orlando Kai Lopez. Orlando is six years old. He is a very independent child, but listens to his elders well. Orlando loves to play music and play football. He wants to become a doctor when he grows up."

"How precious." Kim smiled looking at his picture.

"He's a boy after my own heart." Carlos smiled. Kim stared at his picture.

"I want him, Carlos." Kim said. Carlos glanced at his wife.

"Really?" He asked. Kim touched the screen.

"Call them. Tell them we're interested in adopting. We need to be interviewed and evaluated first I believe. But we did adopt Kylie.....Just call them." She said. Carlos nodded.

"All right." He smiled, "I'll call them."

January 30th, 2005

Carlos was dressed in a suit. Kim was dressed in a skirt and blazer. They looked very nice. They were sitting in the waiting room waiting for their names to be called. They decided to work with Kathleen Kelley once again. She was so nice to them when they adopted Kylie.

"I'm going to throw up." Kim said.

"me too." Carlos chuckled softly. He squeezed Kim's hand. It was normal for people to be nervous. The door opened up and Kathleen stepped out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nieto, why don't you come in?" She asked. Carlos nodded. They both wobbled into the room, "it's so nice to see you. How is Kylie doing?"

"Oh she's wonderful." Kim said sitting down to the chair Kathleen motioned at, "She has a new baby sister." Kathleen grinned.

"That is great." She said. "It's wonderful that the two of you wish to adopt again." Kathleen looked at the folder, "I see you've warmed up to Orlando."

"He sounds just great." Carlos said.

"He is." Kathleen smiled, "There's something you should know about him though." Kim's heart thumped.

"What is it?" She asked, "We want him no matter what." Kathleen smiled pleasantly.

"Well, he's part of a set. We haven't had a chance to update the site." She said, "Orlando's mother is pregnant. She's due in March and wishes the two children to stay together."

"I see...." Carlos rubbed his neck. Another child? Orlando would be an adjustment but another one, "Is there any family information?" Kathleen nodded.

"Elisabeth Lopez is their mother. She's twenty years old. She tried to give Orlando a life but she was fourteen when she had him and she's struggling." Kathleen said, "We interviewed her and she is sure adoption is the route she wants to go. Orlando and the baby don't share the same father. Orlando has a clean bill of health and his family history is clean."

"Why is she giving her children up? I understand it'll be hard, but why?" Kim asked.

"She lives in a car and she doesn't want her children to live there. She wants to give them the best life possible." Kathleen said, "Orlando is in a foster home right now."

"That is so sad." Kim sighed.

"Would the two of you be interested in adopting both children?" Kathleen asked, "I can set up an appointment with Elisabeth. She wants to approve the parents."

"That's understandable." Carlos said. He had did the same thing. He glanced at Kim who nodded. He sighed, "Could you schedule an appointment with Miss Lopez?" Kathleen grinned brightly.

"I will be happy to." She said.

February 7th, 2005

What were they thinking? Could they even afford two extra children? Kim wouldn't take no for an answer. The thought of a newborn was a little scary. Sierra was only five months old. She is around seven months old once Elisabeth gave birth. That would be A LOT of work. They were bringing the girls to their meeting with Kathleen and Elisabeth. If Elisabeth could see how they were with children, maybe it would help their case.

"The baby here yet?" Kylie asked.  
"No. It's still in her belly." Kim said taking Kylie's hand.

"Erra was in your belly." Kylie said as they walked into the restaraunt. Kim chuckled softly.

"Kimberly! Carlos! We're over here." Kathleen waved them over to a table. They saw a very gorgeous young woman sitting at the table. She was heavily pregnant.

"Hello, Kathleen." Carlos smiled settling Sierra into a high chair Kathleen pulled out for them.

"I hope you found the place all right." Kathleen said.

"Yeah, It was all right." Kim said pushing Kylie into a chair, "Sit, baby girl. We'll order you some food shortly."

"Kimberly and Carlos, I would like you to meet Elisabeth." Kathleen smiled. Elisabeth shook Kim's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. Her Brooklyn accent was thick. "You have some lovely children."

"Thank you." Kim smiled with pride. "Kylie is four. She's Carlos son and I adopted her. Sierra is five months old and she's ours together. I also have an eleven-year-old son, Joey."

"Wow." Elisabeth smiled softly, "Sierra is so young. You wouldn't have a problem having another small child?"

"Not at all." Carlos said. "I think it'll be pretty exciting." Kim waved the waitress over and ordered Kylie a hamburger. Neither of the adults could handle food.

"And Kathleen said you work with the FDNY." Elisabeth said. Kim nodded.

"We're both paramedics." She said, "I love it."

"I hope you don't mind me asking questions." Elisabeth said, "I just want to know you."

"That's fine." Kim smiled softly at her, "We have a few questions for you as well if that's all right."

"It certainly is." Elisabeth said.

"When are you due?" Carlos asked.

"March 20th." She said, "The pregnancy has gone very well. I've gotten prenatal care and been taking my vitamins."

"Great." Kim said, "Do you know the sex and have any names picked out?" Elisabeth shook her head.

"I don't know the sex and I've decided to let the adoptive parents pick the baby's name." She said. "That only feels right."

"I like babies." Kylie said. Elisabeth smiled.  
"Do you?" She asked. Kylie nodded.

"I love them. Erra is great, but she cries a lot." She said.

"That's normal for little babies." Elisabeth chuckled.

"Still loud." Kylie shrugged. Kim smiled.

"Eat your hamburger pumpkin." She said pulling out a bottle for Sierra, "Lunch time for them."

"How many other families are you meeting with?" Carlos asked stealing one of Kylie's fries.

"Five others." Elisabeth responded. Kim's heart sank. Five other families that could take her children away. It was ridiculous. Kim never realized she could love two little kids so much that she had never even met. She couldn't let herself get set up for heartbreak though. She just couldn't.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	27. Elisabeth

****

February 21st, 2005

It was so weird preparing to welcome two children into their lives. Okay, they weren't really sure if they'd get them, but Kim had a wonderful feeling. Orlando would get his own room unless the baby was a boy. Then they would share. If the baby was a girl, She'd share with Sierra.

"So how was she?" Alex asked as she drove the bus down the street. "You never said how the mother was."

"Elisabeth? Oh She's nice." Kim said, "She obviously wants what's best for her children."

"Every mother wants that." Alex said. "Any names picked out?"

"If it's a girl, Rebecca. If it's a boy, Antonio." Kim smiled softly as Alex stopped the bus.

"Sweet names." The women jumped out of the bus and grabbed their bags. Kim couldn't stop smiling. When she had Sierra and had her hysterectomy, She thought she wouldn't be blessed with another baby. Christ, Kim, She thought to herself, don't get your hopes up. They walked inside and saw an older man sitting on the stairs.

"Sir, are you okay?" Kim asked.  
"I think I'm having a heart attack." He groaned. Kim checked his pulse.

"It's racing." She said, "Sir, are you on any kind of heart medication?" He shook his head.  
"Let's get you into the bus then." Alex smiled softly.

* * *

Kim stood at the desk filling out the report on the gentleman they brought in. She felt eyes staring into her. Kim glanced behind her and saw Jimmy staring at her.  
"What?" She asked.

"Can I have Joey this weekend?" He asked.

"Sure." Kim chuckled turning back to her report.

"I hear You and Nieto are adopting." Jimmy said.

"I'm a Nieto." Kim reminded him. Jimmy smiled softly.

"You and Carlos are adopting." He said.

"I hope so." Kim said, "We have two children waiting. That is if their mother chooses us."

"I hope you get them." Jimmy said, "The two of you deserve it."

"Thanks." Kim smiled at her ex-husband.

"Okay, Ready, Steady, Go." Alex said walking up to the desk.

"Great." Kim gathered her things, "You can pick him up after school. Okay?" Jimmy nodded.

"Sounds good." He said. Kim and Alex went out to the bus.  
"What did he want?" Alex asked.

"Joey for the weekend." Kim said, "but did he seem weird to you?"  
"Jimmy always seems weird to me." Alex chuckled getting into the bus. Kim smiled.

"Yeah. I suppose he does." She chuckled. Kim was just happy. She didn't care if Jimmy was happy or not. She tried to not get her hopes up over Orlando and the baby, but the two of them just consumed her mind.

March 7th, 2005

Dreams engulfed both Carlos and Kim. Sleep was a wonderful thing. When children ran your life, sleep was a time to just be with yourself. Dreams brought out the lives you wish you had. It was one of Kim and Carlos' favourite time, but when phones began to ring, it made them mad.  
"Get it." Carlos grunted. Kim rolled over. it was two AM. She was going to kill the asshole that was calling them. She picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She slurred.  
"Kimberley? This is Kathleen Kelly." She said. Kim sat up.  
"Kathleen, Hi." She said shaking Carlos.  
"I have some good news." Kathleen said.  
"Good news at 3 am?" Kim asked.  
"It's the very best news you can receive." she chuckled. Kim's heart was pounding.  
"What is it?' She asked.  
"Elisabeth is in labour." Kathleen said. "And she wanted the baby's new parents to be there at the birth."

"Are...Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kim asked. Carlos sat up staring at his wife.

"Yes." Kathleen said, "Orlando and the baby is yours."

"Oh my god!" Kim gasped, "We'll...We'll be right there!! Thank you!" Kim dropped the phone and threw her arms around Carlos, "We have them!!!! Elisabeth is in labour!! She wants us to have them!!!"

"Oh my god!" Carlos laughed hugging her tightly. They were going to be parents...Again.

* * *

Carlos and Kim ran down the hallway. Their hearts felt like they were going to fly from their chests. Kathleen was standing outside Elisabeth's door.

"Finally you made it." She said.  
"Is Orlando and the baby really ours?" Carlos asked. Kathleen nodded.  
"Yes." She said, "Why don't you go in and see how Elisabeth is doing?" Kim nodded. God, she felt terrified. Her hands were shaking Kim and Carlos walked into the room. Elisabeth was laying in bed groaning loudly.

"Hey." Kim said.

"Hey." Elisabeth groaned, "She told you."

"Yes." Carlos said walking to her bedside, "Thank you so much."

"I liked you guys." Elisabeth said, "I want my children with you." Kim's lips quivered slightly.

"That...That means the world to me." She whispered. Elisabeth smiled weakly.

"Orlando will be at your house tomorrow." She said.

"Thank you so much." Carlos said, "How dilated are you?"

"Nine." Elisabeth mumbled, "I'm glad you came when you did."

"Wow....Any moment now." Kim said. God, her knees were weak. Dr. White walked into the room.

"Ready to go on to the delivery room?" He asked. Elisabeth nodded.

"I want the Nietos to have their baby." She said. This was happening so quickly. Kim and Carlos were in shock. Two more children. They were the parents of five children. Christ, that was a lot. Their feet barely moved as they followed everyone to the delivery room. Kathleen said something to them, but frankly, they weren't listening. Both of them were staring at Elisabeth's stomach. Hearing Elisabeth's screams brought them out of their dream. "I need to push!!!"

"All right." Dr. White chuckled stopping the gurney in the delivery room, "You can push."

"Oh my god." Kim whispered. Elisabeth grabbed her hand.

"I need you." She whimpered.

"I'm right here." Kim smiled as Elisabeth began to push. Carlos' heart felt like it was going to race out of his chest.

"That's it Elisabeth." Dr. White said, "You're doing wonderfully."

"Shut...up!" She snapped. Kim chuckled softly. Was she this bad with Joey and Sierra? Yeah, she probably had been.

"Wow..." Carlos whispered. he rubbed Kim's back.

"Head is out." Dr. White said. Kim was shaking. Elisabeth took in a deep breath.

"You can do this." Kim said, "You can do this." Elisabeth's body was shaking as she pushed again.

"Oh my god." Carlos trembled. Elisabeth let out a soft whimper. He rubbed Kim's back. They were getting another baby.

"Push, Push." Kim urged her. Elisabeth let out a scream as the baby slid out of her.

"It's a girl." Dr. White said. Kim and Carlos both started to cry.

"A girl!" Carlos cried.

"Thank you. Thank you." Kim said as the Doctor handed the little baby to Kim. God, she was utterly gorgeous.

"What's her name?" Elisabeth whispered.

"Rebecca Raine." Kim said kissing the baby. "Do you want to see her?"

"No." Elisabeth said, "I don't want to." Kim cradled the baby close to her. Carlos wrapped his arms around both of them. This was an amazing feeling.

* * *

Kim sat in the rocking chair bottle feeding Rebecca. She was so precious. She already reminded her a lot of Sierra. Rebecca's little fingers wrapped around Kim's free hand. Carlos knocked on the door.  
"Kimmie, someone wants to see his sister." He said holding Orlando's hand. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Come here, Buddy." Kim smiled, "Come meet Rebecca." Orlando walked over smiling.  
"She's little." Orlando said. Kim nodded.  
"She'll grow up." She said. Orlando looked at Kim with large brown eyes.  
"Are you my mommy?" He asked. Those words made her heart soar.  
"Yes, Orlando." Kim said, "I'm your new Mommy and he's your new daddy." Orlando smiled.

"Cool." He whispered. Their family was complete now. Nothing could get better than this.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	28. Motherhood

****

March 21st, 2005

Suddenly having two extra kids was very hard. Having Sierra and Rebecca both under a year old was even harder. Kylie opened her arms wide to her two new siblings though. Orlando was slowly adjusting to his new family. He still asked about Elisabeth, but Carlos knew someday he'd fully accept Kim as his new mother.

"I need some diapers." Kim said juggling Sierra on one hip and Rebecca in one arm.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Kylie whined.

"You're just going to have to wait." Kim said laying the babies on the floor. Sierra kicked her legs up in the air as if she was riding a bike, "Get some diapers. See what is taking Orlando so long." Kylie ran out of the room. Kim pushed her hair off of her face.

"He spilled all of the diapers!!" Kylie yelled.

"No way!" Orlando yelled. Kim groaned as she got the girls undressed.  
"Just get me one diaper from Sierra's bag and one from Becky's bag, please." Kim said. She was going to go insane. That was it. Kim stared at the babies. Sierra was sucking on Rebecca's hand. She chuckled softly, "Seeing you girls make the stress worth it."

"Here!" Orlando threw two diapers into the living room. They hit Kim in the head. She groaned.

"Somewhat." She said taking Rebecca's diaper off. She heard Kylie's screams.

"JOEYS HERE!!!!" She yelled.

"Thanks for making my ear drums bleed." Kim said under her breath. Jimmy stood in the doorway chuckling.

"Having fun?" he asked. Kim looked at her ex-husband.

"I need help here." She whimpered. Jimmy knelt down and pulling Sierra near him.

"I take it you're about to loose your mind." He said. Kim nodded.

"This is very hard, Jimmy. You have no idea." She said.

"Thank god." He chuckled as he changed Sierra. "If you need anything, Kimmie, just ask." Jimmy snapped the buttons on Sierra's romper up. He cradled her against his chest. Sierra giggled softly.

"Thanks." Kim said. "This is so hard, Jimmy."  
"I know, but you're doing great." He looked down at Sierra. "You have some very wonderful children. You're really blessed."

"I am aren't I?" Kim cuddled Rebecca, "I can't believe I got these angels."

"Angels." Jimmy chuckled.

"They really are, Jimmy." She sighed. "You know how much I wanted a large family." He nodded tickling Sierra. She laughed loudly.

"And now you have it." Jimmy said. "And it's harder than you thought it would be."

"Shhh. Don't tell anyone." She chuckled.

"Momma, can we have food now?" Kylie stood in the doorway. Kim nodded and looked at Jimmy.  
"Motherhood calls me." She said.

"If you need help, Kimmie, maybe find a nanny." He said. Kim chuckled softly as she went to go get the children lunch. A nanny. She didn't need one. She could mother her children just fine by herself.

April 3rd, 2005

Carlos had a day off and he was spending it with his family. Kim had made an appointment with the picture people to get their family photo taken.

The girls were all dressed in beautiful dresses Catherine bought for them. Kylie was in green. Rebecca was in pink and Sierra was in pink. Orlando and Joey were wearing khaki pants with blue button up shirts. They all looked very great.

"I don't want my picture taken." Carlos said. Kim shot him a look as she pushed the stroller into the studio. A woman walked up to them.

"Good morning. My named is Clorinda how may I help you?" She asked.

"Hi. We had an appointment. The name is Nieto." Kim said.

"Oh yes. We were waiting for you." Clorinda smiled at the children, "All of these children yours?"

"Yes they are." Kim frowned slightly. She's been getting a lot of those comments lately. Do you know what causes that? Are you Catholic or Mormon? Do you own a television?

"We want a nice family photo taken." Carlos said.

"And we'll take one." Clorinda smiled leading them over to the photo area. "All right. Mom you sit right there."

"Okay." Kim sat down on a table like thing. Clorinda stared at them trying to picture where to put everyone.

"Dad, stand right behind the table." She said. Carlos moved behind it. "You..." She lead Joey to stand behind Kim. "You sit next to Mom." Kylie sat next to Kim. "You next to your sister." Orlando sat next to Kylie.

"Don't forget the babies." Kylie said. Clorinda chuckled.

"I wont sweetheart." She picked Sierra up and handed her to Kim, "You hold her and you hold the small one." She placed Rebecca in Orlando's arms. "Beautiful."

"I feel like an ass." Carlos mumbled.

"Shut up." Kim chuckled.

"Smile!" Clorinda squeaked a few toys to get Sierra and Rebecca's attention. Sierra began to squeal. Rebecca unable to smile large yet just stared. "Beautiful."

"I want a picture of just me and the babies." Kylie said.

"In a minute, Sweetheart." Kim said as Clorinda continued to take pictures.  
"I can do one of the boy, girls, and the two of you separately if you want." Clorinda said.

"The kids will be fine." Carlos said.

"Oh come on." Kim said.

"I don't want my picture taken more than it has to be." Carlos said. Clorinda took Rebecca out of Orlando's arms.  
"I've found men don't like these photo sessions as much as everyone else." She chuckled, "Let's put the girls in our springtime backgrounds."

"Can we go now?" Orlando asked.  
"Soon, son." Carlos said. Kim watched at Clorinda placed the girls together and began to take pictures of them. They looked so adorable together. They looked so much a like. You would have thought they were full-blooded sisters. Kim liked that.

"Mom, please." Joey said, "We have enough pictures." Kim sighed deeply and looked at Clorinda.

"I'm so sorry to have to cut this short." She said.  
"I completely understand." She said. "Your pictures should be done in two weeks."

"Thank you." Kim smiled softly picking Rebecca and Sierra up. "Okay, let's go." All the children cheered. She sighed deeply. Five children and very little time. Se would have to get used to the hustle and bustle of her new life.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	29. Lordy

****

April 17th, 2005

Carlos was determined to show Kim how much he appreciated everything that she's been doing for him. He had an amazing wife. She was an amazing mother. Catherine came and took the children for the day so Carlos could spend time with Kim.

Carlos had thrown red rose petals all over the house and lit candles leading up to the bathroom where he had made a rose petal bath for Kim. He opened a bottle of wine up and poured two glasses for them. He stripped and climbed into the bath.

"I'm home." Kim said walking into the house. She stopped when she saw the rose petals and candles. She grinned brightly. "Carlos?"

"Follow the trail, Sweetheart." He called out. Kim's heart thumped in her chest as she followed the petals up the stairs. The house was mighty quiet. The children must be gone.

"What have you got up your sleeve?" Kim asked.

"Just a little rest and relaxation for the woman I love." Carlos said. Kim walked into the bathroom and saw Carlos soaking in the tub with a glass of wine. "Come in with me."

"Why all the romance?" She asked.

"The children are gone for the evening. We haven't been together in a long time." Carlos extended his hand.

"I won't say no." Kim began to get undressed. Alone time with her husband...that was a rare thing. She climbed into the bathtub. She snuggled into Carlos. His arms wrapped around Kim.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"I've been here all a long." Kim said, "Sleeping next to you."

"I know, but with all the kids, I never get to see you. After work we're both so tired." He said. Kim nodded with a sigh.

"We'll need to schedule more us time I think." Kim whispered.

Kim groaned loudly laying back down next to Carlos. The sex was wonderful with him. She'd never grow old of it. No matter how many children they adopted. Heir love for each other would still be strong.

"Can you believe in a couple of months It'll be our one-year anniversary?" Carlos asked.

"We've been through so much this year." She said gently caressing his chest. Carlos nodded.

"We have a strong marriage. Don't you think?" He asked.

"Definitely." Kim said softly, "I love being your wife. I love growing old with you." Carlos couldn't help but to groan.

"We're not old yet are we?" He asked. Kim smiled softly. She sure hoped not.

"I still feel like I'm sixteen years old when I lay here with you." She said.

"Good." Carlos smiled. It really was great being married to Kim. He did feel younger when he was with her. He knew his life with her would forever be wonderful.

April 24th, 2005

Kylie ran down the hallway screaming in the middle of the night. Kim sat up in bed as the child ran into the bedroom and jumped into the bed.

"MOMMY!! DADDY!!" She screamed.

"We're right here." Kim grabbed Kylie, "What's wrong?"

"I...I...bad...dream." Kylie sobbed.

"Oh, sweetheart." Kim rubbed the child's back, "it's all right. It was just a dream. bad dreams can't hurt you." Carlos opened his eyes.

"Is the house on fire?" he mumbled. Kim shook her head.

"No, Carlos. Your daughter had a bad dream." Kim said lying back down with Kylie in her arms, "What was it about?"

"Orli and me got eaten up by a lion." She whimpered. "He already eaten up Erra and Becky. Joey was tied up and you were squashed like a bug." Kim suppressed her chuckle.

"A lion?" Carlos asked looking at her. "Why did you dream about a lion?"

"I dunno." Kylie whimpered. Kim gave Carlos a look.  
"Why do you dream about swimming in an ocean of cheerios?" She asked, "You don't know."

"I like Cheerios." Carlos mumbled. Kim rolled her eyes as she snuggled with Kylie in bed.

"I like Cheerios too." Kylie said. Carlos opened his eyes with a smile.

"They're great huh, baby?" He asked. Kylie nodded.

"Well, the two of you can eat Cheerios in the morning, but right now Mommy is very tired. Becky and Sierra are sure to get up soon and I want to get some sleep in before they do." Kim said.

"okay. Okay." Carlos said kissing the tip of Kylie's nose.

"Night, Daddy." She whispered.

"Sleep tight." Carlos said.

"Shhhh." Kim said.

"Sorry, Mommy." Kylie giggled softly. Carlos winked. he wrapped his arm around his two girls. God, he loved being a dad and a husband. he finally had the perfect life. Except he didn't like waking up so early to deal with nightmares.

May 1st, 2005

School would be over for the semester soon, but already they were going school shopping for the next school year. Joey was going to middle school, Orlando was starting kindergarten and Kylie was starting preschool. It was a big step for all of them.

"They all need new clothes. Except Sierra and Becky." Kim said pushing the cart down the aisle. "They need bathing suits though."

"Bathing suits. Okay." Carlos looked at Rebecca in his cart.

"You can go get the bathing suits." Kim said, "Rebecca needs a three to six months. Sierra needs a six to nine months. Kylie needs a 4t."

"I want a purple one." Kylie said.

"Okay." Carlos said, "Orlando, come with me." The child ran over to him as Carlos went over to the bathing suits.

"Get Becky and Erra matching ones." Orlando said.

"Which ones?" Carlos stared at the racks blankly. Orlando rolled his eyes and walked over to the baby bathing suits.

"How about these?" He pulled out two red ones with white dots, "They'll look nice on their skin colour."

"Are they the right sizes?" Carlos asked.

"Ah huh." Orlando put it in the Carriage.  
"Now Kylie wants purple." Carlos scanned the racks and saw there were a few purple ones left. he pulled on out that looked like a ballerina's outfit, "Do you think Ky will like this one?"

"That's cool." Orlando smiled skipping on over to the boy's swimming trucks, "Can I get one?"

"Don't you have some?" Carlos asked him. Orlando shook his head.

"I need some." He said pulling out some superman ones. Carlos looked at the happiness in his son's eyes.

"Okay, throw them in." Carlos said.  
"Thanks!" Orlando smiled.

"No problem." he said glancing behind him, "Let's go to the pink clothes section and find Mommy and the girls." Orlando and Carlos walked down the aisle. He saw Kim holding up three frilly purple dresses and heard Kylie squealing.  
"I WANT IT!!!" She yelled.  
"Hush please." Kim said trying to ignore the child. "How do you like these?" Carlos stared at the dresses.

"I think they're a little too small for me." He said.  
"Not for you. For the girls." Kim frowned.

"They're fine." He said.

"I'm hungry." Kylie whined.  
"me too." Orlando said.

"We'll get something later." Kim said putting some t-shirts into their cart. Carlos looked at Rebecca. She sucked in her lower lip. her chin began to quiver. her face began to grow red and then the ear-piercing scream started. Carlos winced.

"Daddy's here." he said rubbing her stomach.  
"Keep her quiet, Carlos." Kims aid, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Sierra started to scream. Kim and Carlos stood there with two screaming babies and two screaming kids. They looked at each other. They hated this part of parenting.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	30. Allison Shea

June 1st, 2005

Carlos started to doze off. Break time was a really good time. He loved curling up on a gurney and dozing off. Kim stared at her husband with a chuckle.

"Don't fall sound asleep. We'll have to be back on the road in twenty minutes." She said to him.

"Yeah yeah." Carlos said curling up tighter. Kim looked out the window. It was nice being away from the kids.

"We should take a trip." Kim said.  
"I'm taking a trip in my dreams." Carlos mumbled. Kim turned around.

"No. I'm serious. We need to take the kids on a nice vacation." She said to him.

"Mmmm hmm." Carlos mumbled. Kim sighed as she stared out the window.

"I'm going to go to Mitchell's for a cup of coffee, okay?" Kim said getting out of the bus. Carlos mumbled again. She walked across the road to the small coffee shop they sometimes went to. Coffee was wonderful. "Millie, cup of coffee please."  
"Sure thing, Nieto." She said. Kim sat down at the counter. She saw a few of the regulars. "How are you doing, Tony?"

"Fine. I have a new granddaughter." He beamed. Kim smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful." She said, "What's her name?"

"Allison Shae." Tony told her.

"Beautiful name." Kim said turning back to her cup of coffee. She had missed coffee while she was pregnant with Sierra. She was so thankful to get it now. The hairs on her neck began to stand on end. Something was wrong. She turned around and saw a gun pointing in her face.

"This is a stick up!" The man snapped. Kim's heart stopped beating in her chest. Okay, remain calm. "Give me everything in your register. Everyone! Empty your pockets."

"I don't have anything." Tony said. The man narrowed his eyes.

"Empty your god damn pockets!" He snapped.

"I d-don't have anything. I swear." He said.  
"Listen," Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out fifty dollars, "Here take this and go. I'm a FDNY Paramedic and trust me, the police call in on my radio all the time and if I don't answer, they'll send someone over here."

"You think I'm brain dead? I watch those cop shows. I know cops don't associate with the paramedics." The gunman rolled his eyes.

"Take my money and leave." Kim repeated. The man held the gun up to her head, closer. "Please. I have five children."

"Cry me a river." He rolled his eyes. In one instant, Tony leapt and grabbed for the gun. The man and Tony fell to the ground. Then the gun went off.

* * *

Carlos sat up from the gurney. What was that noise? He looked towards the diner as a cop car pulled up, sirens going.

"Oh shit." he jumped out of the bus and ran to the shop. Bosco grabbed him.  
"There may be hostages. Do not go in there." he said.  
"Kim's in there!" Carlos cried.

"It's okay! He's dead!" Kim yelled. Carlos didn't hesitate. He ran into the diner, jumped over two bodies, and grabbed Kim.

"Are you okay??" He asked. Kim's lips quivered.

"Tony is dead." She whispered. Carlos looked down at the old man on the floor. He recognized him, but he didn't know his name was Tony. "H-He has a new granddaughter."

"Come on, Kimmie." Carlos whispered.

"He has a new granddaughter!!" She yelled.

"I know, Baby." He ushered his wife out of the diner. Kim pulled away from him.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Kim cried. "He was so proud of his granddaughter. She was so cute. Why did he have to shoot him?"

"I don't know." Carlos pulled Kim over to their rig. Kim began to break down. She sobbed into Carlos' shoulder. He sighed wrapping his arms protectively around her. Why did things like this seem to always happen to his wife?

June 15th, 2005

Even Joey's twelfth birthday couldn't pull Kim out of her depression. It was different than Carlos had ever seen her have before. Maybe it brought up memories of Bobby's death. He wasn't too sure and he didn't want to ask her about it, just in case it wasn't about that.

"Kim, I need help with the girls." he said walking into the bedroom. Sierra was squirming in his arms. Rebecca was nearly ready to cry. Kim smirked as she looked at them.

"My little wiggle worms." She grabbed Sierra, "Are you giving daddy some trouble?"

"Just a little." He said, "I really need help, Kim. I can't keep up with the laundry. Joey, Ky, and Orli are just making messes after I clean them up."

"Welcome to the world of being a housewife, Carlos." She said bouncing Sierra. The baby laughed loudly. "What a booty-full laugh you have." Carlos laid Rebecca next to her. Kim smiled as Rebecca's large eyes blinked. God, she was gorgeous.

"I just need some help, Kim." Carlos said. She nodded.

"You have it. I promise." She said, "I'll get the babies changed and dressed."

"Thank you." he said leaving the room. Kim stared at her daughters.

"Okay, clothes." She said pulling the clothes basket to her and pulled out two purple rompers. "Let's get you dressed so Daddy will be happy." Kim pulled off Sierra's nightgown and tossed it into the dirty hamper. Rebecca kicked at Kim. "I'm coming." She removed Rebecca's night gown. The baby squealed.

"Mommy, can I go outside?" Orlando stood in the door way.

"Put your sandals on and stay in the yard." Kim said sliding the romper over Rebecca's head.

"Thanks!" Orlando ran out of the room screaming, "MOMMY SAID I COULD!!!" Kim laughed as she picked up her daughters.

"He's so loud." She shook her head and walked downstairs.

"All dressed?" Carlos asked.

"All dressed." Kim slid the girls into their swings. She looked at the living room, "It isn't that messy, Carlos."  
"It's messy enough for me, Kim." He said watching Kim sit in front of Rebecca and Sierra. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really I am, Carlos." Kim said with a gentle smile. "Tomorrow we will need to look at some skirts for Kylie and find some school supplies for the kids. Can you believe it? Three will be off to school. We'll only have two at home."

"Only two?" Carlos thought about it for a moment sitting next to his wife. "That means there is nap time. That means there's sex time."

"Sex time?" Kim arched her eyebrow with a chuckle.

"Yeah. It's this time we can take when the girls take their naps." Carlos wrapped his arm around her shoulders gently.

"That sounds nice. What is involved in this…time?" She asked.

"Well, full body massages, maybe chocolate covered strawberries and Champaign, and of course sex." he said.

"Of course." Kim said.

"Do you like that idea, Sweetheart?" Carlos asked her.

"I like it a lot." She said snuggling into him. It sounded like a lot of fun. She couldn't wait to get some alone time with her husband. It has been awhile.

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


	31. A parents ngihtmare

September 10th, 2005

Now that Kylie was in school, Carlos and Kim had a little more time for each other. Okay, So Rebecca and Sierra were still a handful but it was worth it. Now that Sierra was one she was getting more active. It was hard running after her. Rebecca was seven months old and crawling all over the place.

"After we pick Kylie up we need o get her some new Sunday shoes." Kim said as she pushed the double strolled down the sidewalk.  
"We spent all day shopping." Carlos said, "Why didn't we get shoes earlier?"  
"Because she needs to try the shoes on." She said, "We can go to payless. It's buy one and get one half off. We get the girls all new shoes. When Orli and Joey have their half day, we'll take them."

"Great. More money." Carlos mumbled. Having five kids was expensive.

"Mama!" Sierra moaned.

"We'll be home soon." Kim said rubbing Sierra's curls.

"Daddy is getting tired." he glanced into the strolled, "Becky is sound asleep. I'm jealous."

"Good. Poor baby has been cutting teeth." Kim said as they went into the school yard. Parents were all waiting for their kids.  
"Can we have pasta for supper?" Carlos asked. Kim chuckled gently.

"You're a grown up. You can cook what ever your little heart desires." Kim said as the school bell rang. Carlos whimpered.

"I don't like being a grown up." he said.

"Me either." Kim smiled as Orlando ran over to them.

"Mommy! Look!" Orlando held up a painting that he had made earlier in the day.  
"Wow. Look at that." She smiled, "Is that you?"

"Yup." Orlando Grinned. He looked at all the bags, "What did you buy?"

"Stuff. Mom made me shop with he." Carlos said. Orlando rolled his eyes. Kim looked around to see if Kylie had come out yet.

"We're going to get your sisters some shoes then we'll get some food." Kim said.

"What are we eating?" Orlando asked.

"We'll see." Carlos chuckled. Kim looked around and didn't see Kylie anywhere.

"Do you see her?" Kim asked. Carlos shook his head.

"Maybe she had to stay after." He said.

"Maybe. Watch the kids. I'll go see." Kim walked into the school building. Her eyes still scanning to see if she saw her daughter. Kim's heart started to pound as she walked in, "Kylie??" She walked into Kylie's classroom. Mrs. Johnson was picking up, "Mrs. Johnson?"

"Oh lord!" She laughed "Mrs. Nieto, how may I help you?"

"My daughter. Where is she?" Kim asked.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Johnson looked at her oddly.

"Kylie. Where is she?" Kim asked.

"She filed out with the rest of the class." Mrs. Johnson said.

"She's not out there!" Kim cried.

"Let me…Let me check with the principal." She said hitting the intercom button, "Scott, is Kylie Nieto in your office?"

"No she's not." he said. Mrs. Johnson glanced at Kim. She was clutching her stomach.

"Call the police, Scott." She said.

"Oh god!" Kim bolted out of the room, "Kylie!!" She ran down the hallway searching every classroom. Carlos walked into the school.

"Kim, where is she?" Carlos asked.

"She's gone! She's not here!" Kim screamed.

* * *

Carlos and Kim sat on the park Bench. They were staring at the ground. The school was swarming with police and reporters. Catherine had been there an hour ago to take the other children to her place.

"Do you have a recent photograph we could put on television?" Faith asked, "Maybe someone have seen her."

"Yeah." Carlos croaked out pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"There's a nation wide Amber Alert." Faith took the photograph. Kim looked up.

"Nation wide…" She stood up, "W-We can't just sit here. We need to do something. Get search parties going!"

"Kim, they're forming right now." Faith said softly.  
"She's been missing for three hours!" Kim cried. Hysteria began to take over. "We know what happens when they go missing! I'm a paramedic! I know!"

"Kim…" Carlos whispered. It was taking everything in his body to not break down. Kim needed him to be a rock. He pulled her away from Faith. Kim looked at him.

"She's gone. Our baby is gone." Kim collapsed in his arms, sobbing. "K-Kylie's gone!!"

"We'll find her. I promise." Carlos held her tightly. A few tears slid down his own cheeks. He wouldn't sleep until Kylie was back in his arms.

September 13th, 2005

Three days. Seventy-Two hours. There had been no signs of Kylie yet. Jimmy and Catherine had been helping with the other four kids as much as they could. There was no hope according to Kim. No ransom notes or nothing.

"How do I look?" Carlos asked. Grace looked him over.

"Your tie is croaked." She reached over and fixed it, "you're going to be great."

"I hope so." Carlos took in a deep breath.

"Try not to loose it." Grace told him, "It's all right to show some emotion, but try not to break down. Kick some ass."

"That's easier said than done." Carlos said glancing at the camera crews.

"It's better for you to do this than Kim." Grace said. Carlos nodded. He knew if Kim got in front of those cameras, she would probably break down.

"Mr. Nieto, we're about to start. Come sit so we can get the lighting right." Missie Bordeaux, winner of the Pulitzer prize from her work in Bangladesh, told him. Carlos nodded.

"All right." He said. Missie sat behind a desk. He followed her. Carlos glanced at the pictures of Kylie in front of him. He took in a deep breath. The red light came on.

"Hello. I'm Missie Bordeaux. I'm here with Carlos Nieto. His daughter was snatched from him." She said, "I will let Carlos tell his story. Mr. Nieto?"

"Ah…Thanks. My name is Carlos Nieto and my wife is Kimberly Nieto. We've been married for a little over a year. We have both FDNY medics. We…We have five children ranging from twelve to six months old." Carlos' hands were shaking, "Three days ago…Our middle child…Was kidnapped. Kylie…Kylie was taken off the premises of her elementary school. She will be five in December. She…She has large brown eyes and long curly brown hair."

"A picture of Kylie will be shown after this broadcast." Missie informed the audience.

"My baby was last seen wearing a blue and red plaid dress w-with a lacey collar. She had white tights and black patent leather shoes on. She's…She had a red bow in her hair." Carlos said, "Kylie is a very friendly child but she gets scared at night. She-she needs her stuffed teddy to sleep."

"We would appreciate any tips you the viewers may have." Missie said, "Please call 1-800-66-Kylie. The generous souls of the 55th police station and far has raised ten thousand dollars for the safe return of Kylie. If you would like to donate to that or to the search fun please direct fund to the 55th fire station. The address will be put up shortly."

"Please…" Carlos stared at the camera. Tears were obvious. "Please return my Kylie back safely. Out lives are so empty. Baby, if you're watching this tu mi amour. We're looking hard, K-Kylie." Carlos closed his eyes tightly.

"The number again is 1-800-66-Kylie." Missie said, "Please give us any information." The red light turned off, "you did a good job, Mr. Nieto."

"Whatever." Carlos ripped off the mic and go away from the desk.

"Good job, Nieto." Walsh said. He had come along to forsee the whole interview.

"I wish people would stop saying that!" Carlos snapped, "I did shit! Kylie would be back in my arms if I did a good job."

"Let it work, Carlos. Give it time." Walsh said.

"We don't have time!" Carlos cried, "Every hour that passes…She could…She could be dead." he started to cry, "She can't be dead!!"

"She's not." Walsh grabbed Carlos' shoulders, "Kylie is not dead. She's sitting somewhere safe waiting to be found." Carlos fell into Walsh, sobbing. Walsh sighed softly, holding him. Carlos could cry like this in front of Kim. He needed to release his emotion…What he needed was his daughter.

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


	32. Apple

September 20th, 2005

It was unbelievable. Kim couldn't believe she found strength to get up every morning, change diapers, and feed her children. It felt so incomplete without Kylie here. It felt weird to celebrate Carlos' birthday without that little girl there.

"I'm going to go out and hang some signs." Kim said putting a cardigan on. "Do you need anything?"

"Maybe you should stay here." Catherine said, "Melanie will be by later." Kim shook her head.

"I can't sit here. I need to go out and do something." Kim said to her mother, "I appreciate you doing what your doing, Ma."

"Whenever you need me, Kim. I will be here. I hope you know that." Catherine said. A soft smile spread across Kim's face.

"I know." She said stepping outside. The sun was shining bright. It was hard to imagine that her daughter was out there somewhere possibly dead.

Kim stared at a few posters of Kylie hanging on the light pole across her street. She shook her head. She didn't think Kylie was still in New York. She didn't think she was even on this sea board.

"Excuse me?" An older woman, probably around fifty years old, walked up to Kim, "Are you Mrs. Nieto?" Kim nodded.

"Yes, I am." She said, "Do I know you?"

"No." She said, "I saw your story one nightline last night, about your daughter. Has anything changed?"

"No." Kim tried to push out a smile.

"I'm so sorry." The woman whispered, "I'm Felicia Lord. I would like to help you some how. I have three children and I would need all the help I could get if one of them went missing."

"That won't be necessary." Kim said.  
"Sure it is." Felicia said, "I have family in California. I can fax them over a flyer for them to pass out of there. My college room mate lives in Alberta, I can do that same for her." Kim stared at the woman and then nodded.

"Thank you." She said handing her a flyer.  
"Is there anything else I can do? I work at Wal-Mart." Felicia said, "Maybe I could see if all Wal-Mart's can have some flyers of her. How does that sound?" Kim nodded.

"Thank you." She said. "I appreciate it."

"No problem." Felicia said handing her a card, "My number is on there if you need anything. Don't' hesitate to call."

"Thank you." Kim smiled watching the woman walk away.

* * *

Carlos stared out the window as he sat in the firehouse. He watched the crowds beneath him. He hoped he'd see his daughter among them. Holly walked up behind him.

"Carlos?" She said softly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled. Holly sighed. She didn't want to push him.

"No you're not." Holly said as she sat next to him. "You can talk to me, Carlos. If there's something you need to get off your chest that you can't talk to Kim about?"

"There's plenty I can't talk to Kim about. She's devastated,. I don't want to upset her more." Carlos looked at her. He has been crying, Holly said in her head. "I just…I need my baby back."

"I know." Holly whispered. Carlos put his face in his hands and cried. Holly stared at him. She couldn't imagine the pain that he was feeling.

"Ah…excuse me." Faith walked up the stairs.

"Go away." Carlos said. Holly smiled weakly at Faith.

"What do you want?" She asked. She saw the look upon Faith's face.

"I um…I got a call from the morgue." She said. Carlos stood up and stared at her.

"Wh-What?" He cried. He felt bile rise up in his throat.

"They have a body you need to look at." Faith said. Carlos grew pale. He leaned over into the sink and began to throw up. That was what he never wanted to hear. "If you want to wait, Carlos, I can call them." Carlos shook his head.

"I want to get this over with." He straightened up, "Take me."

Carlos wasn't sure if he could do this. There was a little girl laying dead in that room. If it wasn't Kylie, it was someone else's little girl. It couldn't be Kylie though. God just wouldn't do that to them. He wouldn't take Kylie. She had been through too much already. He wouldn't do it to he again. Carlos was in such a daze. He didn't even remember getting to the morgue, but all of a sudden he was standing in a room, in front of a window.

"Are you all right?" Faith asked. She hated this. She had been here before, showing people dead bodies of children.

"Show me her." Carlos said.

"Okay." Faith knocked on the window. Everything happened in slow motion. The curtains slowly opened and Carlos stared at the little girl that laid on the table. It wasn't Kylie. Relief washed over Carlos.

"It's not her." He said staring at the little girl. "Do you think Kylie is dead?" faith sighed deeply.

"I don't know, Carlos, to be honest with you." She said, "There are no new leads, but everyone is looking for her. We will continue to look for her."

"Whether she's dead or alive." Carlos whispered. Faith nodded.

"Yes." She said. Carlos turned away from the window and looked at her.

"I just want to know that she's okay." He said as he walked out of the room. Faith couldn't imagine the feelings Carlos was experiencing. She would be devastated if something like this happened to her kids. She wouldn't rest until kylie was back.

September 23rd, 2005

It was strange to watch Rebecca and Sierra. They were happy. They laughed. They cooed. They bounced. They had no idea what was going on around them. Kim envied them.

"Momma!" Sierra squealed as Kim picked her up.

"I know. I'm here." Kim said walking outside. She put Sierra in the double stroller behind Rebecca.  
"Does the leaves change colour here?" Orlando asked. Kim nodded.

"Yeah they do. In a couple of weeks it'll be beautiful here." Kim said. She wished Kylie was here to experience it.

"Mrs. Nieto?" Det. Warner walked up behind her. Kim took in a deep breath.

"If you had found her dead or alive you would have come with your partner." She said as she turned around, "Am I right?"

"Yes you are." Det. Warner said. Kim bit her lip, "You know the chances of us finding her-"

"Not in front of my children, Det. Warner." Kim said, "Kylie will return to us."

"Can I ask you more questions?" he asked her.

"I don't know what you could ask me that you haven't asked already." She said with a slight attitude. Det. Warner shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know either, but we have nothing Mrs. Nieto. No leads of any kinds. We need to get somewhere with this case." He said.

"You're telling me!" Kim snapped, "My daughter is out there probably cold and hungry. It's hard. It's hard to know she's out there somewhere, you just don't know if she's alive…or…It's just hard. She could be crying right now."

* * *

Kylie opened her eyes. She hoped all of this was a very bad dream, but she saw the darkness she saw every day. She stood up and dusted the dirt off of her overalls. She pushed her curls off her face. She wanted to get home to her mommy and daddy. She walked over to the stairs and went up to the door. She peered underneath it. She didn't see any feet so she turned the knob. The door opened up and she stepped out.

She looked around. She was in someone's house. She didn't recognize it. Maybe it was a friend of her daddy's. She didn't meet a lot of his friends. She shuffled to the fridge and opened it up. She was starving. She pulled out an apple and began to eat it. She walked over to the door and saw a woman sitting in front of the television.

"Hi." Kylie said. The woman turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, Kylie." She said.  
"I'm eating your apple okay?" She told the woman. She nodded.

"That's fine. Robert isn't here." She said, "I'm Connie."

"Are you a friend of My daddy?" Kylie asked.

"No your Mommy." Connie took Kylie's hand and pulled her to the couch. Kylie sat on her lap, "Your mommy was upset with you so she gave you to me."

"Why did she do that?" Kylie frowned.

"Well, sometimes Mommies stop loving their babies and then they give their babies to other mommies to love." Connie told the child, "It'll happen to Sierra and Rebecca sooner or later."

"Are they gonna come here cause I miss them and I have no one to play with." Kylie asked.  
"No no. Only one child here…for now anyway." Connie said. Kylie sighed deeply as she thought.

"My momma always said she would love me forever and ever." She said.

"Well, Mommies lie sometimes." Connie said looking out the window. "Robert is back. Go downstairs. Quickly. Or you will get spanked." Kylie's eyes widened. She had been spanked once by the man and she didn't like it. She slid off of Connie's lap and ran back downstairs into the darkness, which she loathed. At least Connie was nice, kylie thought as she slid beneath the pipe she liked to hid beneath. She hid the rest of her apple behind her. Maybe she could save it for later when Robert forgot to feed her.

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


	33. A Strain

****

October 10th, 2005

A month in this place, Kylie had learned a lot. Robert was a bad man and Connie was a good woman. When Robert left Connie unlocked the basement door and let Kylie out. Kylie liked that. Today was one of those days. Kylie walked up the stairs and walked out. She smiled when she saw Connie in the kitchen "I'm up." She said

Connie smiled slightly when she saw Kylie appear, "Good morning sweaty" she said.

Kylie climbed up onto the chair, "Is Robert really gone?" She asked

Connie placed her finger up to her mouth, "Shhh..." she said quietly, "He's in living room"

Kylie's eyes widened. "I wanna go back downstairs." She whispered

Connie grabbed hold Kylie's arm gently, "You may not get to come back up here for a while, you understand?"

Kylie bit her lip, "But Robert doesn't like me." She whispered.

"Do you understand me Kylie? You may not get to come back up here for a very, very long time", Connie whispered, trying to make sure Robert was unable to hear her speak.

Kylie's lips began to tremble. "Can I go home then?" She whispered

"Honey, this is your home" Connie smiled, "Did you forget that?"

"In my other house I have a dog." Kylie told Connie

"What other house are you talking about?" Connie asked Kylie

"You know the one with Mommy and Daddy and Joe and Orlando and Sierra and Becky and my doggy." Kylie told her.

"No, No I don't honey." Connie said, reaching into the cabinet, "You've always had only 1 one home."

Kylie sighed deeply as she put her elbows on the table, "My daddy has brown skin and my mommy has long hair."

Connie laughed slightly, "I don't have long hair."

"That's cuz you're not my mommy." Kylie said.

"Kylie, I've always been your mommy"

Kylie giggled softly. "You're so funny." She said, "My mommy and daddy work on sick people."

Connie smirked, "We don't work on sick people sweetheart."

Kylie looked at her, "You're trying to trick me." She said

Connie handed Kylie a plate with a sandwich on it, "No, I'm not" she smiled, "You just have a big imagination."

"I live in New York." Kylie said picking up the sandwich, "You're not my mommy though."

"There you go again, with those tall tales." Connie laughed lightly, walking to the kitchen sink

"I'm not tall." Kylie said. Robert stepped out into the kitchen and looked at Connie, "What's going on here?"

Connie franticly looked up at Robert, "Oh nothing honey, Kylie's just using that imagination of hers again."

"She has always been one for imagination." he said pulling up a chair next to her, "As soon as you finish that, you'll need to go back downstairs."

Kylie sighed, "I don't like it."

"You'll eat, what you've been given." Robert said in an angry tone. Connie always hated it when he raised his voice.

Kylie sighed deeply poking at her sandwich, "Okay." She mumbled picking it up. "Can I go home when im done?"

"You are at home." Robert yelled loudly.

Kylie's lips trembled as tears began to flow freely now, "I w-want my d-daddy!" She wailed.

Robert stood up and stormed out of the room. Connie tried to quite Kylie down, knowing how her cries, angered Robert. "Calm down." she said softly

Kylie jumped off of the chair, "I hate you! I hate you!" She stormed back down the stairs to the basement dungeon she called home. If only her real mommy and daddy could come get her. She knew they didn't hate her and they would take care of her.

October 24th, 2005

How could life get back to normal? Kim and Carlos couldn't understand it. Things were starting to fit back into place and life was starting to get normal again. Although they both still cried themselves to sleep at night. They didn't think that would ever change.

"They're sound asleep." Carlos said closing their bedroom door.

"Good." Kim said closing the magazine she had been reading, "They were extra wild today."

"It's the holiday coming up. The Candy holiday." Carlos chuckled as he crawled into bed.

"Oh how I hate it." Kim said turning the bedside lamp off.

"You hate candy?" Carlos asked.

"I hate restricting the children's intake. They always put up a fight." Kim said cuddling into her husband. They both fell silent. "I found myself in Wal-Mart today looking at a costume to buy Kylie…"

"I did that last week." Carlos said.

"She's loves Halloween so much." Kim whispered before burying her face into his chest, "When is she coming back?" Carlos wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her begin to cry.

"Kim, don't…" he said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kim sat up, "Our daughter is gone! She's not that Smart girl. She's a Hispanic girl from a low income family. Those don't get press coverage and those are never returned alive."

"Stop it!" Carlos snapped. "She's going to come back to us."

"Dead!" Kim cried. Carlos got out of bed, glaring at his wife.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" He yelled, "Don't you EVER say that!"

"What else am I supposed to think, Carlos? She's not here." She said. Carlos grabbed a pillow off of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. I cant take this shit right now." Carlos was fuming.

"What shit? Your wife in pain?" Kim yelled, "That's really good of you carlos."

"No I cant take hearing you giving up." Carlos said.

"I am not giving up." Kim whispered.

"You are too. You're letting the kidnapper win. You're letting him take over our lives." Carlos cried, "Kylie is gone but not dead so stop trying to act like she is."  
"Oh that's really low of you." Kim said.

"It's true." Carlos said, "If it wasn't for the other kids, I would leave this house."

"And go where? Tys?" Kim asked. Carlos nodded. "Then go! I don't need you here! The children and I will be fine by ourselves."

"I'm sure you will be." Carlos threw open his closet door and grabbed a couple of shirts.

"You're really going?" Kim asked.

"I'm really going." Carlos Slid his shoes on, "Tell the kids whatever you want."

"Don't go." Kim got out of bed, "Don't go Carlos."

"I'm leaving, Kim. Get your priorities straight." Carlos walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He knew he should probably step up and stay there but he couldn't take it anymore. He lost his daughter once again. But he wasn't giving up like Kim was. He couldn't give up like her. He knew his marriage was getting more and more strained but at this point…he didn't care.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	34. The Stall

1**November 7th, 2005**

**  
Carlos stared at the pile of messages on his desk. People always had a tip and all of them seemed to be bogus. Slowly Carlos was believing that Kylie was gone forever. Kim knocked on the door. He looked at her.**

"**You have a visitor." She said. Carlos shook his head.**

"**I'm not in the mood fo anyone right now." Carlos said.**

"**It's your brother." she said. Carlos stood up. His brother? He hadn't heard anything from his brother in a couple of months. Carlos left the office and saw Christian standing there.**

"**Chris?" Carlos smiled weakly, "What are you doing here?" The two men embraced.**

"**My niece is missing. I thought I'd help out where I could." He said. Carlos smiled weakly at his brother.**

"**I don't know what to tell you." Carlos said, "There are no leads. I think we just have to try to move on." Carlos sat down trying to take in his own words, "You know...I just...I want to bury her. I just want her body so I can bury her."**

"**Don't think she' dead, Adam." Christian said. "You cant think like that."**

"**It's hard not to." Carlos glanced at the door, "It's fucking up our marriage. I sleep on the couch most of the time. We're breaking apart."**

"**You need alone time with her." Christian said glancing back at the door.**

"**I don't want alone time with her." Carlos said, "I'm just threw with her for right now." Christian groaned loudly as he sat down across from his little brother.**

"**Don't say that. Don't ever say that." Christian said. Carlos just sat there staring at the desk. "Look, I'm going to stay in town for awhile to help out around here and out there if you need me."**

"**You don't have to." Carlos said**

"**I know I don't have to but I want to." Christian stood up, "Continue what you were doing. I'll check in on you later." Carlos nodded. Christian left the room and went into the kitchen. "Little brother is in rough shape."**

"**We all are." Kim said picking Rebecca up. "Thank you for coming."**

"**No problem." Christian opened up the fridge. "Go relax and I'll go make some dinner."**

"**You just arrived. I should be making dinner fo ryou." Kim said.**

"**Go away." Christian said. Kim laughed and left the room.**

**The entire family, minus one, sat at the kitchen table. They were all silent as they ate. Christian looked at his newer nieces and nephew. He cleared his throat.**

"**How do you like the food?" he asked.**

"**Good." Orlando said. Christian smiled at him.**

"**So you like chicken?" He asked him. Orlando nodded. Carlos leaned over and picked Rebecca up.**

"**I think she likes getting messy more than eating." He said wiping her face with her bib. Rebecca laughed and reached for his plate, "You cant have chicken just yet." Sierra leaned over and blew raspberries on her highchair tray.**

"**Sierra, stop it." Kim said.**

"**She's just having fun." Christian smiled as he tickled underneath her chin. Sierra bellowed out a loud laugh.**

"**Then you raise her."Kim put her fork down and walked out of the room. Christian looked at Carlos.**

"**Did I do something wrong, Adam?" Carlos shook his head.**

"**No. She does that. Mood swings I guess..." he said. Orlando frowned deeply.**

"**Uncle Chris, why do you call Dad, Adam?" He asked. Christian smiled.**

"**Well, He was born with the name Adam and then when his foster mother took him, she named him Carlos." Christian said.**

"**What's a foster mother?" Orlando asked. **

"**Remember your other mommy?" Carlos asked. Orlando nodded, "Well, she gave you to us to take care of forever. If we were only going to take you for a little bit and then give you to another family to take care of then we'd be your foster parents. But since we adopted you, we're just your parents. Do you understand?"**

"**I guess." Orlando shrugged his shoulders. Christian chuckled.**

"**It's almost too much for me to understand." He winked. Carlos chuckled and nodded. All of this was almost too much for him to understand too. Being a grown up really sucked.**

**November 21st, 2005 **

**Kim stepped out of her car. She didn't notice to winter temps even though all she wore was a tank top. She didn't feel much of anything anymore. Kim walked up to a door, she hadn't been to in years and stepped in. McCaoughly's bar still smelt the same. The smoke nearly choked her, but she ignored it. Kim walked up to the bar and sat down. She shouldn't do this. She shouldn't drink. She was a few years sober. She couldn't screw it all up.**

"**Can I get you something?" The barkeep asked. Kim bit her lip and looked around. She shouldn't be doing this.**

"**Yes, I'll take a Coors lite. Could you start a tab?" She asked.**

"**Certainly." He said. Kim glanced next to her at a man nursing a beer. She smiled slightly.**

"**Aren't you cold?" He asked. Kim chuckled.**

"**No." She said extending her hand, "Kim." He reached over and shook it.**

"**Vic." He told her, "You here alone?" Kim nodded.**

"**I had to let some** **steam off after work." She told him as the barkeep handed her her beer.**

"**Oh, what do you do?" Vic asked. Kim chuckled. It felt nice to have a man pay attention to her. Carlos didn't seem to do that anymore.**

"**Stripper." Kim said. Vic laughed as he leaned back in his seat.**

"**Yeah me too." He said.**

"**Right." She said sipping her beer.**

"**I see a ring." Vic pointed to her wedding band, "You married?" Kim glanced down at her ring and shrugged.**

"**It's not much of a marriage anymore." She said, "We've only been married for a year and it's gone to shit. I guess we don't have what it takes to stay married."**

"**Some people don't." Vic said, "I've been married for three years and I think we'v e already ran out of things to talk about. We don't even sleep in the same room anymore." Kim nodded.**

"**Neither do We..." She sighed. "I say tonight, we're not married. We're single and having fun."**

"**We're single and having fun." Vic smiled Kim jumped off of the stool.**

"**Game of darts?" Kim asked. Vic nodded.**

"**That sounds good." He said.**

**Kim took Vic's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. A few hours after they met they had had their fair share of beers. The rooms were spinning and Kim enjoyed it. Vic chuckled as she began to unbuckle his belt.**

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.**

"**Of course im sure." She said pulling him into a bathroom stall. Vic put his hand on her hip and pulled her against him. His crushed his lips against hers. The kiss was different. He tasted so different than Carlos. Vic helped Kim with his pants. He pulled away and saw no worry or regret in Kim's eyes, so the two of them went forward with the affair. Five minutes later, the affair was over with and the two of them stood there fixing their clothes.**

"**Well, I...this was great." Vic said. Kim looked at him and smiled.**

"**Yeah, it was great." She said walking out of the stall. Kim left the bathroom and headed to the door. She didn't feel guilty. She felt fulfilled and content. It only took her ten minutes to get home on foot. Even this drunk, she knew she shouldn't drive. When she went inside, she saw Carlos standing there waiting for her.**

"**It's two o'clock in the morning, Kim." Carlos said.**

"**Did I miss curfew, Dad?" She asked walking past him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him.**

"**You've been drinking..." He whispered.**

"**Yes, I've had a few drinks."Kim said, "And I had sex in a bathroom stall." Carlos' hand loosen on her arm.**

"**What?" He whispered.**

"**I had sex with some guy in a bathroom stall." She said.** **Carlos took a step back running his hand through his hair.**

"**You're joking right?" He asked her.**

"**No." She said crossing her arms.**

"**We're married, Kim! You cant have sex with other men!" Carlos cried.**

"**We're married? You could have fooled me." She said, "We haven't acted like a married couple since Kylie was taken."**

"**You sicken me." Carlos walked away from her, leaving Kim to stand there alone. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears. She had screwed up. She had fucked up their already fucked up marriage.**

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


End file.
